Ethan: The SHIELD Agent
by Batthan the Dark Knight
Summary: Ethan begins his new job as a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. which he will join his friends and fellow agents Sakura Haruno, Sam and Alura as they travel to new places while protecting the world from all sorts of evil.
1. Azula's Stike

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

 **Ch. 1: Azula's Strike**

In a cell in the Boiling Rock prison a young teen was muttering something to herself. She was a brunette haired girl with reddish-brown eyes and wore red Fire Nation armor. He name is Azula, the former princess of the Fire Nation.

"It was close to being mine! I was close to being the new Fire Lord, but then Zuzu and that Water Tribe girl had to take it away from me!" she snarled.

"Keep it down in there!" A guard shouted from outside her cell.

'Stupid guards I shouldn't even be here!' Azula thought. 'I must find a way out of here.'

"And I think I know just on how to do that." Azula muttered, feeling planned being formed in her head.

A while a later another guard was patrolling to make sure all prisoners were accounted for. However, he stopped when he saw Azula's cell empty.

"Huh? Where did that prisoner go?" The guard asked.

The guard opened the door to the cell and stepped in.

The guard heard the door slam shut and saw that Azula was outside it and locked the door.

"Now this cell occupied." Azula said with a smirk as she leaves.

Soon enough Azula was running out of the prison taking out guards left and right as she went.

"Well, that was fun and easy." Azula said as she leaves the Boiling Rock prison.

{000}

As this was going on the scene shifted to Sakura on the Helicarrier currently writing something.

' _Dear Lady Tsunade,_

I'm just writing to tell you that my time with S.H.I.E.L.D. is going great. Kakashi-sensei and I are both doing well with training other recruits and I've become part of a small group. Sam and Alura are great to work with as is Ethan. Although there have been moments where he reminds me of Naruto. He acts like him when it comes to training and even when he eats is similar. But he also has that same courage and heart for protecting others that Naruto has.-'

Just as she was about to finish her letter, a knock was heard on her door. Sakura went to the door and open it and see a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. She wore the regular blue S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. "Yes, Miss Hill?"

"Fury's asking for you and the rest of your group." the woman identified as Maria Hill told her.

"Alright." Sakura nodded as she steps out of her room closing the door. She went to the bridge where Fury, Kakashi, Ethan, Alura and Sam were waiting.

"So what up?" Ethan asked, now that everyone is here.

"We've received Intel about a smuggling operation going on in the slums of downtown." Fury said.

"They find out who's in charge of this?" Sam questioned.  
 _  
_"They have, Sam. Harvey Dent or as some of you may know him as Two-Face." Fury said showing the image of the ringleader.

"Sheesh, this guy looked like he got half of his face fried." Ethan commented after seeing his image.

"Well you're not wrong about that one." Sakura said.

"Indeed." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Two-Face is smuggling in some high tech weapons in the slums of downtown." Fury said to them.

"How high tech?" Alura asked.

"Too high tech for this city, even this planet." Fury told her.

"That's not a good is it?" Ethan asked, not like where this is going.

"No, it isn't kid." Fury answered.

"So we're dealing with an illegal and dangerous tech dealing." Sakura said.

"Yeas and that's why I'm sending you're group in to pull the plug on it." Fury said.

"Sweet!" Ethan and Sam said.

"We can so handle that." Alura said.

"Then let's go, Two-Face isn't going to wait for someone to come trash his operation." Kakashi said.

"Right!" Everyone else said.

They get into a small S.H.I.E.L.D carrier and begin to head downtown.

{000}

A few minutes later it landed in the area where the operation was going on.

"So this is the place?" Ethan questioned.

"Yep, that it is." Kakashi responded.

"So where's Two-Face?" Sam wondered.

"He has to be here somewhere." Sakura said.

"He could be a lot closer than we thought." Ethan said.

"What makes you say that?" Alura asked.

Ethan points his finger at the right. "That's what makes me say that."

They turned and saw a truck parked near a warehouse.

"Hard to believe we missed that." Sakura said with a sweatdrop on her head.

"Even I missed it. But at least we know where they are." Kakashi said walking to the warehouse.

"So let's go, the sooner we get this done the better." Sam said.

"How should we approach this though?" Ethan asked.

"I suggest taking them by surprise." Sakura suggested.

Inside of the warehouse, a group of thugs were moving crates around while their boss was giving the commands. The boss was a man with one side of his face having dark skin, black hair and a black eye and the left half being sky blue with a bulging eye and lips as well as white hair. He wore a suit that was black on one side and white on the other.

"Speed it up, boys. I want these high tech weapons that I smuggled into this warehouse." Two-Face ordered them.

"Man...the boss must really wants to finish this up and soon before the bat shows." thug #2 whispered to thug #3.

"I doubt bats would come to New York, since he's too busy with other nutcases in Gotham." thug #3 said back to thug #2.

"Or maybe something else has him so up tight." Thug # 4 whispered to them.

"Hey! Get back to work!" Two-Face yelled.

"Right boss!" The thugs said getting back to work quickly.

While this was going on no one noticed that something pulled one of the thugs into the shadows.

"Hey where did they...?" One thug asked before something grabbed him too.

"Hey boss we got a proble-" Thug #3 was grabbed too before he can finish his sentences.

"What's going on? Who's out there?" Two-Face demanded.

"Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, you're busted, Two-Face!" Kakashi said as they all stepped out of the shadows.

"Busted yes, but not caught! Get rid of them with our new toys, boys!"

The remaining thugs pulled out the alien tech that was in the crates and pointed them at the group.

One of the remaining thugs noticed something. "Hey boss, where the other one go? Weren't there just five of them a sec ago?"

Two-Face looked and saw that Ethan was missing. "Where's that dirty blonde haired runt go?"

Suddenly something sped past the thugs and grabbed their weapons out of their hands.

"What the hell was that?" One thug asked.

"I can take a guess." Two-Face said. "Come out already, runt."

"You didn't say please." Ethan's voice was heard making Sakura, Kakashi, Sam and Alura sweatdropped while Two-Face's eyebrow twitched from his left non-burned face.

Two-Face aimed his gun right where Ethan's voice was at and start shooting energy bullets from the gun he had, but much to Two-Face and his thugs' surprise Ethan batted the energy bullets like they tennis balls.

Two-Face's shock quickly turned to anger seeing as his bullets did nothing.

"I'll tell you what T-F, if you give up and surrender we'll be sure to help you with the scared face on the right side."

"Yeah I think not!" Two-Face exclaimed.

"Well was worth a shot of being a nice guy." Ethan shrugged casually.

"Haven't you heard the old saying 'Nice guys finish last!'?" Two-Face asked with a smirk.

"Not really, but not a bad little saying." Ethan's comment made his team sweat drop bigger.

"His jokes are almost like Naruto's, but worse." Kakashi said.

"I agree." Sakura sighed.

Sam and Alura just shook their heads.

"Then you are about to find out why kid!" Two-Face shot at Ethan again, but Ethan batted them away again.

Ethan decides to get in close and personal. "Whatever you do TF, don't blink!" Unfortunately Two-Face blink and Ethan was instantly right in front of him.

Two-Face tried to shoot Ethan at close range, but Ethan batted it away again surprising Two-Face and his thugs.

"That kid's a freak of nature, no one could deflect at close range!" One of the remaining thugs exclaimed.

"What is this brat?" Another thug questioned.

I don't care what he is, just shoot him." Two-Face yelled at his thugs.

The thugs followed the order and began shooting at Ethan.

Ethan sighed as he keeps batting the energy bullets. "This is starting to get really boring, seriously."

"Agreed even I'm getting bored with this." Alura said using her telekinesis to take the guns away from Two-Face's thugs.

Sakura groaned. "Can we focus on the mission people?"

"Fine." Ethan and Alura said as they try to focus back on the mission.

"In retrospect I could've done that at any time." Alura pointed out.

"Why didn't you?" Sam asked.

"I didn't feel like it." the telepath answered sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Real funny, Alura." Sam said to her with deadpan expression.

"Guys, let it go." Sakura said annoyed.

"Alright." Alura and Sam said reluctantly.

Kakashi could only do was sighed.

Back with Ethan, Two-Face and his goons.

"Well don't just stand there you ingrates! Get him!" The former district attorney yelled.

One of them tried to punch the blonde only for him to counterattack with ducking and sweeping his legs.

The second goon tried to kick him from behind, but Ethan grab the goon's leg and kicked him in the stomach.

The two of thugs try to attack from both sides, but Ethan vanishes making the the two thugs end up running into each other.

"This brat ain't normal." Two-Face said. "Well no amount of cash is worth getting beat on." He quickly started running out of the warehouse. But before he could reach the exit someone was waiting for him.

"Leaving so soon?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I got bigger things to do than get caught by a brat like him." Two-Face said as he pointed with his thumb behind him.

"Then how about getting caught by his mentor instead?" Kakashi said as he wound up his fist and punched Two-Face hard in the face making him fall to the ground unconscious.

Kakashi looked at the unconscious form of Two-Face. "Now you're caught."

{000}

Meanwhile, Azula was currently hiding in a rundown building to avoid any Fire Nation guards.

"At least that bought me some time to avoid any Fire Nation guards." Azula said.

"Yes, but how long will that last." A voice said.

"Whose there? Show yourself." Azula demanded.

"Now calm yourself, princess." A figure stepped out of the shadows. A young man with long green tinted black hair and yellow eyes and wearing spiked armor.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Azula asked.

"I am Chase Young." Chase said as he introduced himself to her with a bow.

"What is it you want?" Azula questioned.

"Oh it's not what I want, but more what I can offer you." Chase responded.

"What can you offer me?" Azula questioned with her eyes narrowed.

"I've heard about your humiliating defeat against your brother and a girl of the Southern Water Tribe. Well I'm here to offer you a chance at revenge. Join my group and I can help you get revenge on both them and everyone who shunned you." he offered.

"Your offer is tempting. But what is the catch in all this?" Azula asked.

"There is one who stands in my way of taking over the world and I want him eliminated." Chase responded.

"Who could that possibly be that would stand in yours or my way?" Azula asked curiously.

"Supposedly he's one of three great heroes who are destined to save the entire world." Chase answered.

"Like the Airbender Avatar?" Azula guessed.

"Exactly, but the Avatar is not the one I need taken care of." Chase nodded. "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Azula smirked. "where should I begin to find him or better yet what does he look like?"

"All in good time for him, right now the other two must be dealt with before they become a bigger problem and I know where the one of them is." Chase said.

"Who is it?" Azula asked.

"His name is Ethan Tidwell." Chase answered.

Back to Ethan and his teams, after having Two-Face and his goons arrested.

"ACHOO!" Ethan sneezed loudly, caught off guard from an unexpected sneeze.

"Gross! You're not getting sick are you?" Sakura asked a bit disgusted.

"No, maybe perhaps someone is talking about me." Ethan suggested while rubbing his nose.

"Depends on who it could be." Sam said.

"Well for one thing, it wasn't the sunlight since it is pretty much dark outside." Ethan commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alura asked.

"Don't know, no one ever asked me that." Ethan shrugged.

"Oy." Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Should have guessed it." Alura said as she pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Ditto." Sam and Kakashi said at the same time with sweatdrops.

{000}

Back with Chase and Azula, consternating about the target.

"What is so special about him?" Azula asked.

"Other than being the student of Shredder's former adopted daughter; Karai and half breed Saiyan." Chase answered.

"Saiyan?" Azula questioned.

"They are aliens, but their appearances look human, the only way to tell the difference is they have masculine bodies and a tail of a monkey. They wear armors that look advanced and they have a thirst for battle against strong adversaries." he responded to her question.

"Sounds interesting." Azula responded.

"Yes and that is why he is a problem." Chase said. "And once he is taken care of we'll deal with the other two."

"Very well." Azula nodded. "Where do we start at?" she asked with a smirk.

"We start by luring him out of his safehouse and as for how," he gives an evil smirk. "You'll see."

' _This will be interesting._ ' Azula thought as she smirked evilly.

{000}

Back at the Helicarrier, Fury was looking at Kakashi and his teams.

"Well Kakashi I admit your team handled that quite well." Fury said congratulating them.

"Yes, that they did, Fury sir." Kakashi nodded.

"Good work on the mission team. You are all dismissed until further noticed." Fury said.

"Yes sir." The four said as they left.

{000}

As Ethan was sitting down on a chair and eating some food that he got at the cafeteria, he started to think on what Sakura said to him a while ago.

'Is what they really told me true?' Ethan wondered.

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Wait I'm a what?" Ethan asked in shocked._

 _"That's what Kakashi-sensei told us." Sakura told him._

 _"Hmm, that would explain my thirst for battle and my significant power boost." Ethan said, realizing about most of his origins._

 _"And you're appetite." Alura said._

 _"Blunt," Ethan noted. "but true."_

 _"It may also explain why you could do some of those techniques you used when fighting against Alphard and Match." Sam said._

 _"Yeah, but there are questions that leaves as mystery like who's Saiyan blood did I get it from and am I pure blooded or hybrid?" Ethan wondered._

 _"That's the million dollar question." Sam said._

 _"Is there anything that you've done that could clue us in on where your blood comes from? Like an attack or something?" Sakura asked._

 _Ethan thought for a moment then he realized one that might help. "How about the attack I used on Alphard, I remember the attack is called the Kamehameha."_

 _"Where have I heard that before?" Alura wondered, before realizing something. "Wait I know one person who can use that move! His name is Goku, he's a full blood Saiyan and he's one of the world's greatest warriors."_

 _"So that's one of the mysteries solved, so the question is; am I a full blooded Saiyan or a human/Saiyan hybrid?" Ethan wondered._

 _"Guess we'll find out at some point." Sakura said._

 _"Yeah." Ethan nodded in agreement._

 _[Flashback end]_

Ethan was still lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone talking to him. The person that was trying to talk to Ethan had veins popping on her forehead.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a fist collide with the back of his head.

"Ow!" Ethan rubbed the spot that hurt him. "What hit me?!"

"You mean 'who' hit you." Sakura's voice said.

"That answers that question." Ethan said sheepishly now realizing the pain was from. "Was that necessary to do that?"

"When you were ignoring me it was." Sakura said annoyed.

"Okay, sorry that was my fault on that part I was thinking about what you guys told me about you know being a Saiyan. So next time, try something that's painless, okay?" Ethan asked politely.

"No promises." She responded.

"I don't know whether I should take that as good or bad." Ethan muttered lowly.

"More to the point, Director Fury needs us for another mission. Apparently something happened at the Boiling Rock prison."

"Like what, a takeover riot or escape prisoner?" Ethan guessed.

"Escape prisoner and not just any prisoner." Sakura told him.

"The worst kind?" He took another guess on this one.

"Yeah the former princess of the Fire Nation." Sakura answered.

"Former princess?"

"Azula. She was originally going to be the new Fire Lord, but during a duel with her brother and a Southern Water Tribe girl, she kind of...lost it."

"The match or her sanity?"

"Both." Sakura answered.

"Yeesh."

"So now we have to search and capture the ex-princess then bring her back to Boiling Rock." Sakura said.

"Which is probably gonna be easier said than done." Alura said as she and Sam walked in. "Especially if you've read her profile."

"Not to mention that she's dangerous and insane with her fire bending." Sam mentioned.

"That bad huh?" Ethan questioned.

Sakura, Alura and Sam nodded.

"That sounds exciting!" Ethan said with excitement. His friends look at him like he's gained a second head.

"Why would you...?" Sakura said before realizing something. "Right, never mind."

"We got to work on getting use to this..." Alura moaned as she rubs her head from her upcoming headache.

"No kidding." Sam said.

"Just don't take her lightly, Ethan." Sakura advised. "She nearly killed the Avatar and tried to have Ba Sing Se burned to the ground."

"So then I'll have to be cautious for whatever tricks she has up her sleeves." Ethan assured.

They all nodded.

{000}

Meanwhile with the deadly duo.

"So then how do we draw this Saiyan out?" Azula questioned.

"Simple really, do what we do best; terrorize the city and endanger lives." Chase answered with a evil smirk.

"So he is like the Avatar? He values human life and would do anything to protect them."

"Precisely."

"This will be interesting." Azula said with a sinister grin on her face.

"Shall we?" Chase questioned with a smirk.

She held her hand out as blue fire lit up. "Of course."

"Then let's begin." Chase said with his eyes turning color.

{000}

The group was busy looking through broadcasts to see if any of them knew where Azula may be.

"Man, I knew this would be tricky, but this takes the cake." Sam said.

"It's not easy as it seems locating ex-fire nation princess through the broadcasts, Sam." Sakura told him.

"Knowing Azula, she would start taking her frustration and hate towards the people that had nothing to do with the fall of Ozai and Azula's rein of terror." Sam mentioned

"Do you think Azula is will start wreaking havoc on the people?" Alura questioned.

"If she don't, it's gonna be a short story chapter." Ethan said, awarding him an awkward silence and stare from his teammates. "What?"

"You...Never mind." Sakura sighed. She rubbed her forehead to prevent a incoming headache.

"Was it something I said?" Ethan asked Sam and Alura, scratching the back of his in confusion.

"Moving on." Sam said.

"Good idea." Alura agreed, wanting to change the subject.

Ethan shrugged and went tuned in to each channels until his eye caught on to something. "What the...?"

"What's up Ethan, you found something?" Sam asked, getting Alura and Sakura's attention.

"I think so." He turned up the volume to the monitor, showing Azula and a humanoid lizard creature in the city. "Any of you know about any giant lizards?"

"Nope!" Sam shook his head.

"Not me!" Alura answered.

"Me neither." Sakura said.

"Then we have no idea on who her partner here is." Ethan said.

"Looks like Azula made ally with the humanoid lizard." Alura noted.

"But the question is who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Bad news, I'll bet." Sam guessed.

"It doesn't matter what that giant lizard is, we need to stop them before someone gets hurt." Ethan said.

"But first we need to notify Kakashi-sensei and Director Fury about this." Sakura mentioned.

"No need to do that." Fury said as he and Kakashi appeared. "They already know."

"Wow, just wow." was all Ethan can say.

"How long were you two standing there and listening to us, sirs?" Sam asked.

"Long enough." Kakashi answered.

"You four go with Kakashi to confront those two. While I have my agents get the people evacuated." Fury instructed them.

"Yes sir!"

 _{000}_

"I thought he was supposed to appear!" Azula shouted towards the lizard.

"Be patient, when innocents lives are in stake he won't keep them waiting." the humanoid lizard assured.

"You better be, right Chase."

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it."

"Hey!" A voice called out to them.

"Speak of the devil." Chase smirked on knowing who called out.

"This where we put a stop to your love of destruction." Kakashi said as he, Ethan, Sakura, Alura and Sam appeared.

"I thought he was supposed to be alone." Azula whispered to Chase.

Chase frowned. "Apparently he's no fool to fight alone." he whispered back to the ex-princess.

"So what should we do with the rest?" Azula whispered back.

"They're nothing." Chase whispered with a smirk.

"Nothing what?" Sakura snapped.

"Seems we struck some sort of nerve." Azula said.

"You bet!" Ethan glared.

"You should be careful anger is a dangerous enemy, if you let it consume you it can ruin your life." Chase stated.

"I know that..."

"Then all of you should be warned."

"Burn them, Chase! Burn them to death!" Azula exclaimed.

"Which of us was he referring too?" Sam asked.

"I suppose all of us." Alura replied.

"Okay, we'll have to split into two teams. Ethan, Sakura and Alura; you three take care of Azula. Sam and I will deal with the lizardman, Chase; Azula's ally. So be careful everyone." Kakashi ordered.

They nodded at him. And they went split up on defeating the deadly individuals, Ethan with Sakura and Alura team up with their male partner to defeat the ex-princess.

"I understand you're tough." Ethan said as he fought Azula. "But I heard your brother's better!"

Azula sneered. "Just for that, you'll die by my own hands for insulting me!"

She then powered up lightning into her fingertips and shot it at Ethan, but Alura pulled him out of the way.

"That's a bad idea to insult your opponent." Alura pointed out.

"Actually, I was being honest by telling her truthfully." Ethan corrected her. "I didn't think she'd take it personal, but thanks for the save anyway."

"Truth or not, still not wise to make her angry." Sakura told him.

"Indeed, that is true." Ethan agreed.

"Focus on your opponent and not with each other." Alura told him.

"Right!" Ethan nodded.

"Any ideas on how to approach this?" Alura questioned.

"Well I can be the distraction keeping her focus on me while you two find an opening." Ethan volunteered.

"Sounds fair enough. Just watch yourself." Sakura advised him.

"Don't worry, I'm a hard person to kill. And she'll find out why, the hard way." he assured.

"Sometimes I think I'm still with Naruto." Sakura muttered.

However her muttering caught Ethan's ear due to having sensitive ears. "What makes ya say that?"

"Never mind." Sakura said a little annoyed.

Ethan shrugged as he flew to air then he down at Azula, pulls his bottom eyelid down and sticking his tongue out mocking her.

"You'll burn for mocking me!" Azula screamed.

She shot flames from her hands at him.

Ethan dodges the blue flames, still continues on taunting her. "I'll burn? You couldn't hit a circus train if it was standing still!"

A tick mark appeared on Azula's forehead. "Did anyone ever tell you how annoying and an ass you are?"

"Hmm, I believe there was one instance where I was called that." Ethan said.

"I see." was all Azula said before she went back on shooting flames at Ethan, the mentioned one dodged from being scorched.

"You need some serious therapy Crazula!" Ethan said.

This made the former princess' eye twitch in annoyance.

"What did you call me?!" she snapped.

"You heard me, Crazula!" Ethan mocked her.

"I'm having second thoughts about killing you, I am going to torture you so bad you'll beg me to put you out of your misery."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"TOO LATE!" she punched the ground with her burning hand so hard causing a flame wave erupted towards Ethan.

"How about this?" Ethan charged his Ki on his hand. He shoots the Ki at the fire wave and it explodes.

' _So Chase wasn't exaggerating, this moron can be big threat if left uncheck._ ' Azula thought to herself realizing why Chase wants to get rid of him badly.

"Is that it?!" Ethan called.

"Not even close, you whelp!"

XoooX

While Ethan, Sakura and Alura are dealing with the ex-princess, Kakashi and Sam are fighting the lizardman, Chase.

"Come to me, you worms!" Chase teased at Kakashi and Sam.

Kakashi narrowed his lone eyebrow. "Sam, we have to be careful. There's no telling what this guy is capable of."

"Gotcha!" Same nodded.

Kakashi then raised his headband up off his left eye to reveal his Sharingan.

"Huh?" Chase stared in confusion. "What's that?"

"Seeing as that I should not take you lightly I thought I should kick up a notch."

"What?! What do you mean?!" Chase demanded.

"You'll see, lizard boy!" Kakashi said as he activated his Sharingan.

"You don't have chakra. You have another kind of power." Kakashi said.

"Yes a power yours clearly wouldn't understand." Chase said.

"I doubt I would be interested it, it's too costing I'll bet."

Chase ignored it and breathed fire towards him.

Kakashi evaded from being burned while Sam transformed his body into steel to withstand the flames, good thing his invulnerability and durability helped him as he didn't feel a thing.

"You think you're unbeatable, just because you're not burned?" Chase was not surprised. "You got lucky."

"Bub, there are more things I can do than just not get burned." Sam warned. "Trust me, many people that had underestimated me and learned the lesson the hard way."

"Oh, yeah? Prove me!"

"Gladly!" Sam exclaimed as he raised his hands, energies were being formed on his hands. He shot the energies at Chase, who groaned in pain as he walked backwards.

"I believe I see your point."

"Next time bub, be careful who you're fighting."

"Why should I?" Chase questioned with a evil grin on his face.

"Because I've got a lot more where that came from." Sam answered.

Chase chuckled, "Don't make me laugh."

"I'll show you." Sam said angrily.

"Allow me also." Kakashi said. His hands becomes coated in force of white electricity.

"The Chidori technique!" Sam gasped.

"Chidori?" Chase questioned.

Kakashi charged at Chase and put his palm on his chest, making him yell in pain as he got electrified.

'Bullseye!' Sam thought with a grin.

Kakashi jumped backwards as Chase groaned.

"Not bad." Chase said getting up. "But it's my turn now."

' _Something about that worries me._ ' Kakashi thought.

Chase tackled Sam away and he clashed to the wall.

"Well now boy, what are you gonna do now?" Chase questioned raising his claws.

Sam groaned as he got up.

"Sam!" Kakashi exclaimed as he jumped in to help Sam out. ' _I hope Ethan, Sakura and Alura can hurry on dealing with Azula to give us a hand, this guy is someone to watch out for. What kind of an ally did the ex-princess found herself?_ '

"So you have a lot of fight in you it seems. But all of that means nothing when fighting a Heylin warrior." Chase said.

"Heylin warrior? I don't what that is, but I do know that means bad news." Kakashi said with his normal eye and Sharingan eye narrowed.

"Bad news indeed." Chase agreed with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"Just watch, ninja master." Chase said.

' _I don't like the sound of this._ ' Kakashi thought to himself as he prepared himself for whatever the Heylin will do.

XoooX

Sakura and Ethan jumped backwards.

"She's tougher then anticipated." Ethan said.

"That's why I told you to not take her lightly." Sakura responded back to Ethan.

"Guess I've should listen you very often." Ethan smirked in shame.

"You really should."

"Are you done babbling yet?!" Alura called at them.

"Yeah we're coming!" Sakura called as she and Ethan jumped back in to help.

"You okay?" Ethan asked.

"I'll manage." Alura responded.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I just barely avoid Azula's fire attacks and staying alive in one piece." Alura told them.

"Guess she caught on real quick on that I was only being a decoy." Ethan said.

"Another reason for why she was so deadly." Sakura said.

"Well I guess we'll have to improvise a new strategy, something that she won't expect." Ethan said.

"You mean distract her?" Alura asked.

"Well yes, but we'll need something to go with it." Ethan answered.

"And what is it?" Sakura asked next.

"I thinking getting her clouded by her anger will be the key to defeating her, it's risky yes but it's worth the try." Ethan concluded.

"Are you nuts?!" Sakura snapped.

"Then do you have any ideas, if so I'm willingly to listen on what you have in mind." Ethan said.

"If we had some water we could use it on her." Alura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but she also has lightning to counter that." Sakura mentioned.

"I thought she was only of fire." Ethan sweatdropped.

"Apparently she has an ace to back up her weakness." Alura concluded.

"Oh, great." Ethan glared. "This is not getting us anywhere."

Before they can think of a way, they hear Azula's voiced out. "Seeing as you fools aren't making a move then I will!"

"Just to let you know... We are planning our next move!" Ethan answered at her.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Sakura." Ethan whispered. "I'll buy some time. Think on something!"

"I'll try, just don't go die on me." she whispered back to him.

"Well don't worry that durability, armor and healing factor of mine will keep that from happening." Ethan assured.

"You better."

"I will." Ethan said before flying in fast at Azula.

"Huh?" Azula widen her eyes. ' _So planning on taking me head on is he, we'll see about that!_ '

Suddenly before anything, Ethan disappeared in front of her.

"What?" Azula blinked in confusion.

Soon, he appeared behind her.

"Surprise!" Ethan called out.

Azula turned to look behind her only to see that he was gone.

"Where'd he go?!"

"How about right here?" Ethan taunted.

Azula turned again and prepared to strike, but Ethan disappeared again. Azula growled, getting annoyed with this. "Come out and face me you smart aleck bastard!"

"I didn't hear you say please." Ethan voiced out with a teased.

"I DON'T CARE!" she snapped with an angry mark. ' _This moron is pissing me off big time!_ '

She soon bursted a fire ball from her fist and launched it.

Before the the fire ball could go to its target it was stopped dead in its track. 'So she decides to interfere does she?' the ex-princess thought to herself realizing who stopped her fire ball.

She turned to Alura. Suddenly, she gasped as someone grabbed her wrist. She looked to see that it was her annoying target, Ethan that grabbed her wrist. Azula tried use her other arm but the half Saiyan caught on what she was going to do and quickly grabbed it.

"Get off me!" she snapped.

"And let you scorch me or electrocute me, I don't think so."

"Why you...?!"Azula had enough and kneed Ethan on his stomach, hurting as he fell to the ground.

"Okay, that hurt a little." he admitted that. Azula kicked Ethan's ribs to make it more painful.

"Does it hurt?" she smirks.

She placed her foot on the half Saiyan's neck as her fingers sparked as she is getting ready to use her lightning bending. "I've used this on the Avatar and Zuzu but they miraculously survived that so let's see if you can." She smirked evilly.

"Try if you want, but you'll find out why I am hard to kill." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?"

"Try me, unless you are afraid that I will come back stronger than I was before."

"I will!" she finally snapped.

But before she could kill "the pain in the ass", she noticed that she can't move her body and that she being lifted away from Ethan.

"So I take it you ladies found the opening you were looking for?" Ethan asked looking at Sakura and Alura who is holding Azula in place with her telekinesis.

"Thank that Alura has her skills!" Sakura blinked an eye.

"Yeah, so let's get her cuff up so that we can help Kakashi and Sam." Ethan said.

"Right!" Sakura and Alura nodded.

XoooX

Speaking of which.

Chase launched fireballs from his mouth towards Kakashi, who dodged them in time.

 _'Hmmm... He is fast._ ' Chase thought.

 _'That was a close call._ ' Kakashi thought in relief. _'But I am not out of the woods yet._ '

He stared at Chase as the dragon smirked.

"So this whole thing was a set up was it?" Kakashi guessed. His answer was the dragon's smirk widening.

"So you figured it out did you?"

"A ninja always must be ready for everything."

"I see."

"Why are you doing this?" Kakashi asked.

"I have my reasons... but if you want to know... fight me!"

"Then I will." Kakashi prepared himself.

"So will we!"

Chase turned to see Ethan, Sakura and Alura.

"Azula lost has she." Chase guessed with a frown.

"Yeah you should really consider better help." Ethan said.

"So it would seem that I do." Chase looked at Azula who is on the ground cuffed and has a collar on her neck that prevents her from using her bending.

"This is exactly like last time I was defeated!" Azula shouted.

Everyone said nothing to that.

Ethan just whispered. "She really has become a cuckoo."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I guess I wasn't quiet enough." Ethan's comment made Sakura, Kakashi and Alura sweat dropped.

"You know she hates being humiliated." Chase smirked.

"Never knew that." Ethan shrugged.

' _You do now._ ' Sakura thought to herself dryly.

"I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED LIKE THIS!" Azula yelled.

' _You already are unfortunately._ ' Ethan thought. ' _But I'm not telling her that._ '

"So what are you gonna do now, Lizard boy?" Kakashi questioned. "Do you give?"

"How about no!" He soon flew away as Ethan and the others gasped at this.

"This is most unexpected." Ethan said, surprised.

"Let's go after him!" Alura called.

"Let's not, since I need to check on Sam, see how he is doing." Sakura objected.

"Okay, but hurry." Ethan nodded.

Sakura ran to the spot where Sam in on the ground.

"Sam!" Sakura gasped.

Sam groaned as he opens his eyes to see Sakura. "Say did you get the licenses of that truck that ran me over?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Ah... no. Would like me to remind you that you were fighting that lizard guy?"

Sam shook his head to get re-oriented. "No I remember now."

"Good." Sakura smiled that one of her teammate is okay.

"So I take that you guys got the psycho princess." Sam guessed.

Ethan nodded.

"Unfortunately that lizard man escaped by flying away." Alura mentioned.

"Oh great." Sam glared.

"Let him go, I doubt we've seen the last of him. He'll turn up somehow besides we have a prisoner to take back to where she belongs now that she is caught." Kakashi said.

They turned to see the captured Azula in the ground.

"Yeah, and after what we saw on what that guy did I don't know if a prison can hold him unless we have a grasp on what else is he capable of we can't just put him in normal prison to hold him." Ethan concluded.

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded.

"No matter how hard you try... Chase can get away so easily." Azula smirked.

"Well the bad news was the guy got away, but the good news was now we got the ex-princess in custody and the name of the guy that got away." Ethan pointed out.

"Yes, Chase Young." Sakura nodded in agree.

"So I guess we'll have to be ready for him if he decides to shows his face again?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Well! Back to work!" Ethan crunched his knuckles.

Sakura just can't help sigh. _'I don't know what would happen if Naruto met Ethan._ '

Alura used her telekinesis to drag Azula inside of a jet.

Azula glared at the back of Ethan's head. _'One day when I get out of Boiling Rock prison, the first thing I will do is come and kill you, Monkey Boy! That I can promise you that!_ '

"See ya, ex-princess!" Sakura teased.

"Don't forget to write!" Ethan joined in as Azula snarled at Ethan's comment.

Our heroes laughed as the rocket was launched.

"So guys let's stop by Starbucks to get something to bite on." Ethan said.

"Yeah!" Sam agrees.

"You guys are much hungry than Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"Is that good or bad?" Ethan asked.

Sakura and Alura gave him a dull look. "What do you think smart guy?"

Ethan sweatdropped.

 **OMAKE** **:**

Ethan jumps to dodge an Azula's flames, but in the air, when he tries to spin, he yelps as he slids and fall to the ground, hitting himself on the head. "Ow!"

Azula tries to hold her laughter, but she bursts into laughter as Ethan chuckles.

"My mistake, um should we try that again until I get it right?"

Okay, cut!"

Sakura just couldn't help but giggle after what happen to Ethan. "You okay, Ethan?" she asks.

"Yeah, just feel like I'm having an off day." he answered.

"CUT!"


	2. Magic Chaos in Agrabah

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

 **Ch. 2: Magic Chaos in Agrabah**

"Take this!" Ethan was about to spin kick Sakura on her head, but she dodged in time to avoid the attack.

"Almost would have taken my head off if I hadn't dodge that."

"That's why I made sure not to go for the kill." Ethan said.

"Well, at least you learned how fast ninjas are." Sakura smirked.

"Even though Mistress Karai was a ninja, you proven that there are different ones with different methods."

"Thanks for the compliment!"

Ethan gave a wink. "Now let's begin!"

"I couldn't help to agree more."

And they began their training.

Sakura jumped in the air and tried to kick Ethan, but he blocked the attack with his arm.

' _Good thing I blocked it in time._ ' Ethan thought to himself.

"Nice start! Let's see if you now dodge this!" Sakura called. She raised her fist to strike.

"Bring it on!" Ethan smirked.

Then she launched her fist to sock him in the face if he hadn't tilt his head to the side. "Take this!" He grabbed Sakura's wrist and flipped her over his shoulder.

"Nice try!" Sakura recovered from the toss. "Guess it's time to get serious!" she glared.

"Indeed." Ethan agreed.

They both charged at each other and attacked with combos.

' _I think that the more we understand each other's moves it makes easy for us to be sync._ ' Ethan thought.

'Ethan surely is tough! But I won't give up!' Sakura thought too.

Before any of them made their move, a voice called out in the simulation. "Simulation interrupted." Both Sakura and Ethan froze in place as their fist were inches close to their face.

"What? Is it over already?" Ethan asked.

"Apparently yes." Sakura answered as her eyes glued on Ethan's fist, she couldn't help feel glad that the simulation ended or she would have gotten a sore cheek. Sure her healing jutsu will fix that but she would be feeling the phantom pain, so be thankful that didn't happen.

"Oww, man! Just when I was warming up!" Ethan protested.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Never knew you lived for fight." she said.

"Never was when I was normal back then, but now thanks to the blood of the Saiyan I do now."

"Whoa..." Sakura widen her eyes surprised.

"Yeah, I know...who knew." He murmured.

Sam appeared, "Yo, guys!"

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi wants to see us. Looks like we have an important mission."

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Ethan said.

And so, Ethan and his friends went to meet Kakashi.

{000}

Kakashi is waiting at the command center with Fury there. "And you said the situation is serious, Fury?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Fury answered.

"Never heard of Agrabah before."

"Agrabah, a city of mistery and enchantment." Fury answered.

"Oh, really?" Kakashi asked.

"It's ruled by the Sultan, who has a daughter. Princess Jasmine."

"So the Sultan is like a king?" Kakashi guessed.

"Yeah, so to speak." Furry nodded. "But there's also dangers in the city like petty thieves."

"Really?"

"But there's a lot more than just petty thieves. Like sorcerers, sometimes benevolent or malevolent deities and supernatural legends." Fury added.

Ethan, Sakura and Sam appeared and noticed them talking.

"Hi Kakashi and Fury. We came here like you told us to." Ethan said.

"Good, because Fury wants to give you a mission." Kakashi turned to them.

"What is it Director Fury?" Sakura asked.

"There's a strange disturbance on Agrabah, city of the dessert." Fury answered.

"Agrabah?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"What's up there?" Sam asked.

"My other agents tells me that it maybe mystical that someone or something is causing this." Fury answered.

"So you want us to find out who or what is causing this racket?" Ethan guessed on what Fury want them to do.

"Yes." Fury nodded.

"So we leave now." Sam asked.

"Immediately." that was Fury's answer.

"At least, let us pack our things up first!" Ethan shrugged.

Sakura shook her head at her friend. "Well, we better go now." she sighed.

Ethan, Sam and Alura nodded. They all walked away.

"Hope is not too cold there." Ethan said.

"I believe it, won't be." Sakura assured.

"And hopefully not too hot." Sam added.

"Just don't be surprised." Sakura warned.

"Why? Have you been somewhere that is hot all the time?" Ethan guessed.

"Yes. The Hidden Sand Village, the Leaf Village's ally." Sakura answered, confirming Ethan's guess.

"Well, let's just hope this one is not too hot." Sam said.

"I guess we'll just wait and see." Ethan shrugged.

They walked away as Fury and Kakashi watched them.

{000}

Ethan groaned, "Darn! It's TOO HOT!" They already were in Agrabah.

"I did warned you, didn't I." Sakura rolled her eyes.

They walked on the market as they looked around.

"You got admit though," Ethan drawled. "It looks nice."

"This makes you want to buy something." Sam nodded.

"Sort of, but I don't know if they would take the money where we come from." Ethan admitted.

"Let's try it out." Sam replied.

Ethan pats Sam's shoulder. "Then thanks for volunteering."

Sam smirked as Sakura sighed.

Sakura rubbed her temples. 'I knew he was gonna do that.'

Sam watched a stand and went to it.

Ethan watches from the sidelines to see how this will turn out.

"Excuse me, sir." Sam asked to the seller.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" the seller wondered.

"What do you sell on this stand?"

"Let's see," the seller drawled.

Ethan, Alura and Sakura watched.

"I wonder how this will turn out." Alura said.

"We will find it out when Sam gives our money." Sakura replied.

Ethan nodded.

"What's this?" Sam asked staring an object in the seller's hands.

Ethan, Alura and Sakura looked on in interest.

"So shining." Alura was surprised.

"Yes, that it is." Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Please, tell me." Sam asked at the seller.

Ethan leaned a little close to Sakura. "You think that this was such a good idea?" he whispered.

"We will see." she replied.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry too much." Alura said.

Sakura sighed at this. "She's right about that."

"How much for this?" Sam asked at the seller.

The seller shows him a gold artifact.

"Can your people accept this kind of money?" Sam showed him his coins.

' _Here it comes._ ' Ethan thought anxiously.

The seller looked at the coins and says, "Nope, sorry, boy."

Sam felt disappointing. "Oh sorry about that then."

"No worries. Tourists always get through this." the seller smiled.

Sam nodded. "That's true."

Ethan and Sakura sighed.

"Well at least he tried." Alura said.

"So much for a souvenir." Ethan said.

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure we'll get something that will be worth of a souvenir." Sakura assured.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Very positive." Sakura replied.

Soon enough, they kept their way.

"What a shame, pal!" Ethan said to Sam.

Sakura and Alura nodded in agreement.

"Guess we now need to know the why are here." Ethan said.

Suddenly, screams were heard as our heroes gasped at a sight.

"What is that!?" Ethan exclaimed.

"My gosh...!" Sakura added.

"This doesn't look too friendly." Sam remarked.

Strange insects were attacking the people. But before anymore of those bugs can harm anyone, Alura raised her hand at them then clenched her hand into fist. "I will take care of them!" she said. The bugs were halted in place. "Come after me, you scum!" she called. She waved her off and at the motion the bugs were sent flying way crashing into the wall reducing them in scrape pile. "Hmph. Piece of cake." she glared.

"Just what were those things?" Sam asked.

Ethan and Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"Wish I knew." Ethan mumbled.

"Hey!" a voice called them.

Ethan, Sam, Sakura and Alura turned to the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

The man looked at them.

"He looks inoffensive." Ethan thought.

"Are you okay?" the man asked. He had tan skin and black hair, and he wore a purple open vest and white baggy pants.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Based on your clothing that you're not from around here, I'm Aladdin." the man known as Aladdin introduced himself.

"Very clever!" Ethan smirked. "I'm Ethan Tidwell."

"My name's Sakura Haruno!" Sakura introduced herself.

"I'm Alura." The telepath said.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam added.

"Do you have ideas on what those scrap heaps are?" Ethan pointed at the strange bugs on the ground.

"They are Mechanicles' henchmen." Aladdin replied.

"Bad guy?" Ethan guessed. Aladdin nodded. "And he's planning world domination." Another guess made by Ethan.

"Really?" Aladdin was surprised. "I thought he only wanted to rule Agrabah..."

"Maybe that's just one part, and then he'll take over the world in part 2. It's all written in the bad guys' guidelines." Ethan's explanation made everyone sweatdropped.

 _'Since when do bad guys have guidelines?_ ' Sakura, Sam and Alura thought in wonder.

"Well, never mind. I'll take you to the palace to meet the Sultan." Aladdin changed of subject.

Ethan looked at his team. "Let's do what he said."

They all nodded.

"The Sultan should be thankful that we save the city from those bugs." Sakura agreed.

Ethan, Alura and Sam nodded.

"We will go with you." Ethan smiled.

Aladdin smiled. "Good."

"And nice to meet you, Aladdin." Sakura smiled.

"Same to you guys." Aladdin smiled.

They all walked to the palace.

{000}

While they are heading to the palace, there was one of Mechanicles' bugs that returning back to its master to report on this unexpected development.

"So, we have new guests who stopped my plan to attack Agrabah..." he said. The robotic bug made a head nodding to confirm its master's guess. "Hmm...time to pass to Plan B." he said.

{000}

Back with Ethan and his team, they followed Aladdin to the palace to meet with the Sultan.

They all walked upstairs to the entrance.

Ethan looked the palace impressed, "The palace looks big up close."

"Yup, that's what I thought when I came too." Aladdin nodded.

Ethan smiled amusingly. "How great minds think alike." he muttered. But Sakura bonked him on the head. Sam and Alura sweatdropped and sighed.

"We should not do this on the Sultan's presence." Sam suggested.

"I agree." Alura voiced in.

They all kept walking until they reached the Throne Room.

"Well hello there." The sultan greeted them. He was a low man with white beard wearing a Sultan outfit.

Ethan, Sakura, Sam and Alura bowed.

"Welcome to Agrabah, visitants!" he announced.

"Thank you, for welcoming us your highness." Ethan said.

"You're welcome! Where do you come from?" the Sultan asked.

"We come from far away to stop someone trying to get Agrabah in control." Sakura replied.

"I already told you about Mechanicles, didn't I?" Aladdin said.

"Yeah, the one that made those bugs of his." Alura replied.

"What?! Mechanicles is back?!" the Sultan asked at Aladdin in shock.

"Unfortunately yes." Aladdin nodded grimly.

"But I thought you beat him!"

"Did you?" Alura asked confused at Aladdin, who nodded.

"Yes, but he escapes." Aladdin answered.

"Then he won't this time." Ethan said.

"Will you help us?" Aladdin smiled.

"Thanks!" Aladdin smiled.

Ethan, Sakura, Sam and Alura smiled.

"So how should we greet our upcoming guest?" Ethan emphasized on and greet and guest.

"Letting him prepare his magic and best weapons." Sam suggested.

Ethan pondered. "I wonder what kind of tricks he has." he said.

"WOOOHHHHHHHHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO!" a male voice yelled as a blue blur dashed around them.

Ethan got a little freaked out by that blue blur. "What was that?!" he asked.

"Oh, he's my friend, Genie!" Aladdin smirked.

' _This guy must love making great entrance._ ' Sam remarked in thought.

"Taddaaaa!" the Genie appeared.

"Hey Genie!" Aladdin smiled.

"Yo, Al!" Genie hugged tightly. "Any news you wanna share?!"

Aladdin nodded. "Mechanicles is up to no good again."

Genie jadropped at this, "WHAT?!"

Aladdin smirked. "But this time, we got help."

"Really? Where? Superheroes?" Genie looked around.

"There right here." Aladdin pointed with his thumb at Ethan and his team.

"Oh, hi fellas! Welcome to Agrabah!" Genie greeted them.

Ethan smirked, "Thanks."

Sam smiled. "Most appreciated."

"I suppose you guys now know Al!" Genie smirked.

"Yep, we met him after Alura here," Sakura said, glancing at the mentioned girl. "turned Mechanicles's bug bots of his into scrap pile."

"Whoa! You guys have powers?!" he asked.

"That's one way putting it." Ethan said.

"Whoa, with you, I couldn't have troubles kicking his butt!"

"Best of all, we have the element of surprise on our side." Sakura added.

"Which one?" the Sultan asked.

"Ethan, show him!" Sakura turned to Ethan.

Ethan nodded as he held out his hand then a blue energy ball as size of basket ball is formed hovering above the palm of his hand. "I call it... Ki!" Ethan smirked proudly as Sakura sighed about his arrogance. "Idiot..." she whispered.

' _Show off!_ ' Sam and Alura had the same thought.

"What's that... Ki?" the Sultan asked.

Ethan procced to explain. "Ki is a kind of energy superior to other ones you guys saw." he explained.

 _'Don't get all superior on us._ ' Sakura thought with a sigh.

"Whoa, maybe that power can help us to stop Mechanicles!" Aladdin said in hope.

"Then let's give it a shot." Ethan said as the energy ball size lowers to size of a marble and fades.

"Right." he chuckled sheepishly.

"You know where he is, Aladdin?" Sam asked at Al.

Al thought for a moment. "Well usually he comes to us, so that's pretty much he'll do."

"I meant his hideout, lair or whatever."

"Oh right, sorry about that." Al apologized.

"No problem." Sam laughed.

"Please, tell us." Alura added.

Al thought for a moment again.

"Well?" Ethan asked with a bit of impatience.

"Easy, Ethan. don't rush him." Sakura said.

Ethan sighed. "Sorry."

"Now I remember!" Al said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Where?"

Al proceeds to explain. But before he can explain he was interrupted.

"Uh guys, I don't think you won't have to worry about that." Genie voiced in looking outside at the horizon.

"Uh?" the others looked at the same point as Genie looked.

They see a giant mecha size scorpion coming towards Agrabah.

People ran away screaming as they found shelter to get away from the scorpion.

"That's gotta be the biggest scorpion I have ever seen, and it ain't a live one." Ethan remarked.

"And very metallic too!" Sam agreed.

"That's just too easy." Alura said since she can control anything that is made out of metal.

"Uh?! Alura, what are you up to?" Sakura asked surprised.

Alura walks forward and stops by the balcony."I'll keep it in place for you and the others get there and deal with it." she raised both of hands forward at the mecha size scorpion.

"Okay, guys!" Ethan said to his team, "Come on! Let's go!"

Sakura and Sam nodded.

Al looked at Genie. "Let's go Genie!"

"Aye Aye, sir!" Genie nodded.

Aladdin whistles to call Carpet, who flies next to him. Aladdin gets on the carpet. "Carpet, let's go!" And the Carpet flew outside the window to take Aladdin to help Ethan and the others.

"Guys, let's go!" Ethan called at his partners.

Sakura and Sam nodded.

He jumped outside the window and Sakura and Sam followed.

"Be careful, boy!" the Sultan called.

Ethan soon was flying in the air catching up with Aladdin and Carpet.

"Hey, how can you fly?" Aladdin asked at Ethan.

"Using Ki also lets the user to fly like a bird." Ethan explained.

"Ki? Never heard of it. But it doesn't matter! We have a monster to take down!"

"That we can agree on." Ethan said.

"Let's go!" Aladdin said.

"Don't fall behind you two!" Ethan yelled out to Sakura and Sam.

"We won't!" Sakura yelled back.

"Don't go steal all the fun!" Sam also yelled back.

"All right, all right!" Ethan rolled his eyes.

"They make it sound like as that I would take all the fun." he muttered.

They kept flying at great speed as they reached to the scorpion.

"It does look big up close." Ethan remarked about the mecha scorpion.

"We are almost there!" Sakura added.

The giant scorpion causes havoc as it destroys the buildings one by one.

"Don't suppose you have a trick for beating it, do you Al?" Ethan asked.

"Genie has!" All replied.

"Did someone call?!" Genie asked excitedly as he appeared.

"Yes, Genie! Show them your stuff!" Al smirked.

"Rodger that!" Genie saluted.

He flew towards the scorpion at great speed. "Hey ugly over here!" He made raspberries at the scorpion, getting its attention.

"That reminds me of someone else I know." Sakura mentioned sweatdropping.

"Really who?" Ethan asked.

"I thought you already knew it." she sighed.

"She's talking about you, dude." Sam said.

"Ah." Ethan realized.

Sakura just groaned. _'Sometimes I often wonder he has a bipolar like he goes from either smart to dumb._ ' She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm here, ugly!" Genie mocked at the scorpion.

"Just what I needed an annoying genie." the voice was heard from inside the scorpion.

It was Mechanicals. The voice belonged to a skinny Greek with pointy black hair and beard with a missing right eye replaced by a cybernetic telescopic prosthesis; wearing sandals, a head strap, and a red toga with a white sash.

"So that's Mechanicals inside the giant scorpion?" Ethan asked Aladdin.

"Yep that's him." Aladdin nodded.

"We're going have to lure him away from the city." Sakura said.

"Maybe if Genie annoys him enough we can lure him away." Sam thought pointing to Genie still annoying the Mechanicals.

"That could work." Ethan said, liking the idea.

"Leave it to me!" Genie smirked. Genie did raspberries at Mechanicles.

A tick mark appears on Mechanicles' head. "Why you-?!"

Mechanicles had the scorpion slash at Genie with it's pincers, with Genie dodging them. "Stop moving!"

"You didn't say please!" Genie's annoying voice singed.

"Why you...?!" Mechanicles growled. The scorpion shot missiles at Genie, but they didn't hurt him.

"How long can he keep this going?" Sakura asked.

"Long enough." Aladdin said.

"Good to hear." Ethan remarked.

"That's what you get when you are a Genie!" Genie smirked.

"Don't push it, Genie!" Al warned

"Whatever you say Al."

Mechanicals roared in rage and the scorpion shoots at our friends.

"Duck!" Sam shouted.

And they did so as Ethan teleported dodging.

"He's not messing around anymore." Sakura said.

"Then let's do something about it." Ethan flew at high speed, flying underneath the scorpion.

"Ethan!" Sakura gasped.

Ethan entered inside the scorpion after making a hole with a Ki beam.

"What is he thinking?" Aladdin asked.

"Something crazy..." Sakura groaned while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And probably stupid as well." Sam groaned.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Genie asked.

"He better has a plan." Sam said.

"He better." Sakura sighed.

"Probably he has." Aladdin sighed.

They hear Mechanicles' voice from inside the scorpion. "Hey! Don't touch that!"

One of the scorpion's pincer claw was raised and it gave itself a bonk on the head. Our heroes laughed at this.

"What is he doing?" Sam laughed.

Then another pincer claw of the scorpion's was raised and like before gave itself a bonk the head.

Our friends kept laughing at this.

"Okay I'll admit that it pretty funny." Sakura laughed.

"Shouldn't we take this as an advantage to strike?" Alura reminded.

"Whoa!" Genie was surprised that Alura got here let alone floating. "Can you fly?!

"Yes, I am using telekinesis to do that." Alura answered.

"Whoa, kid! You impressed me!"

Alura smirked. "I aim to impress."

"Let's take him out together!" Genie exclaimed.

"I'm with him!" Sam shouted.

"Then let's do it!" Alura smiled.

Genie turns into a general. "CHARGE!"

"What the man said!" Sam said charging also with Alura following behind.

"I don't know who I should try getting use to more; Ethan or your genie." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

Aladdin shrugged. "You learn to deal with it."

Sakura's head lowered as she is being covered in an aura of depression. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"OPEN FIRE!" Genie yelled.

Sam and Alura followed his order and started opening fire on the scorpion.

They shoot their magic and energy balls without stopping.

"Think he gives up yet?" Alura asked.

Suddenly, voices were heard inside.

"Ouch! Stop it, flying boy! STOP!"

"If Ethan keeps up whatever he's doing, he'll surrender soon." Sam said.

"I think he's beating the crud out of Mechanicles." Aladdin smirked.

"More like making a fool out of that guy." Sam said.

"Let me guess that's his greatest strength on annoying his opponents right?" Genie guessed with a grin.

"Something like that." Sakura said.

Then they hear Mechanicles' voice on yelling.

"PLEASE, STOP! Have mercy! Go easy on me!"

"Wow Ethan must be punishing him real bad." Alura said.

"He surely gets serious." Sakura agreed.

"When he wants to be anyway." Sam added in.

"I know." Sakura said.

Just then, Ethan got out of the scorpion with a dazed Mechanicles on his hand.

The others flew down to him.

"Wow you really let him have it." Aladdin said.

"You bet!" Ethan smirked. He places the dazed Mechanicles on the sandy ground.

"What should we do with him?" he asked.

"The Sultan will know what to do." Aladdin answered.

"Mind if I carry him?" Ethan asked.

"Sure thing." Aladdin said.

Ethan grinned.

{000}

Later, our friends were on the palace.

Inside the palace, Ethan threw Mechanicles to the floor as the Sultan glared at the villain.

"He gave us some trouble but we got him, your Highness." Aladdin said.

"Well done, boy! It's not his first time though." the Sultan glared at Mechanicals.

"And probably not his last either." Ethan said glaring at Mechanicles.

"That can be arranged. Guards!"

Two guards appeared and grabbed Mechanicales by the arms and dragged him away.

"And make sure he doesn't get away!"

"Yes sire!" The guards obeyed. With that the guards and Mechanicles left.

"So now the threat has been..." Ethan trying to think of the right word to put in his sentence.

"Defeated? Arrested?" Sam smirked.

Ethan shrugged. "Any of those would do."

Sakura laughed.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." She said in amusement.

"Well nobody's perfect, not even me." Ethan admitted.

"I'm impressed, Ethan!" Alura chuckled.

"On admitting?" Ethan wondered.

Sakura and Alura nodded.

"Yes, that." They both said.

Ethan rubbed his head smirking.

"Thank you so much for the help, tourists!" the Sultan congratulated them. "You'll always be welcome here!"

"Thanks your highness." Ethan politely bowed.

"Uh... Genie? Would you like to join us?" Alura asked at Genie.

"Me?" Genie asked surprised and he thought. "Well, here with my friends and Al... I'm fine, but..."

Aladdin just chuckled.

"Well Genie, Alura thought you can help us out with our investigation about a strange disturbance by someone or something with mystical in Agrabah. Maybe you have a good idea on who or what is capable of causing a ruckus." Ethan pointed out specifically as he can.

"Hmm... I wouldn't mind!" Genie smirked as he winked at Aladdin who chuckled.

"You can count on Genie! He's the strongest." he says.

"That's what we're counting on." Ethan said.

"Good luck, Genie!" Aladdin said to his friend.

But before they were about to leave a loud growl echoed in the throne room. Ethan's cheeks reddened.

"First we have to take care of that." Sakura sighed.

Sakura will admit though Ethan is funny when he is embarrassed. It's no wonder why that former terrorist leader of Snake wanted him so badly.

Then female voice called out to two people. "Father, Aladdin? What was that sound?"

They all turned to see a beautiful girl with tan skin, black hair on a ponytail and a blue harem outfit. She's Princess Jasmine.

"Is that... a princess?" Ethan asked.

"This Jasmine, my daughter." The Sultan introduced.

The group quickly bowed respectfully.

"Honor to meet you, Princess Jasmine." Sakura said.

"Thank you." Jasmine giggled.

"And the noise you heard was Ethan's stomach talking to him." Sam snickered as the mentioned person glared at him.

"Very funny." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"What was that an earthquake?" Another voice questioned.

A red parrot came flying in panic.

"Oh don't worry Iago, it wasn't an earthquake." Aladdin assured.

"Yeah just him." Sakura smirked while pointing her thumb at Ethan.

' _Yeah just me she says._ ' Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Man, you're surely hungry, right, Ethan?" Al smirked.

"Yes." Ethan answered.

"Why don't you stay here a while and have some lunch?" the Sultan invited.

"My, thanks, your Highness!" Ethan smirked.

{000}

Meanwhile, far away... on a demon realm called Morbia... Lived an evil incarnate named Mirage. A half human and half cat with black-gray skin with white outfit.

Right now she is feeling the need of vengeance against her enemy, Aladdin who has been foiling her schemes.

"How can I crush that Street Rat and his friends once and for all?" she asked. "I need some plan to finish them off... so I can finally rule Agrabah!"

"But I need something that can stand up to that annoying Genie!" Mirage added.

Suddenly, she looked something on the crystal ball.

"What do we have here?" She looked on interest.

It shows an image of Ethan with his friends, eating with the Sultan, Al and Jasmine as Genie serves the food.

"Hmm?" Mirage stared at Ethan and his team. "New friends of that street rat I'll bet." She soon smirked.

"Maybe one of them will do, but which one?" Mirage pondered. She soon felt a great power on Ethan. "Such power coming from this boy..."

"He's perfect!" Her evil smirk widen as her devious plan is being formed. "He must be mine!"

{000}

Back to Ethan and the others. Ethan was filling his stomach usually he would go wolf down all he can eat, but doing that would mean making a bad impression in front of the Sultan and his daughter, so he decided to make a good impression.

"Well, huh... Ethan!" he cleared his throat. "How are things on your world?"

"Oh! Well...!" Ethan gulped. 'Alura, a little help here?' He asked the telepathic.

Alura chuckled and proceed to explain. "Well, he's a SHIELD agent." she said.

Genie magical appeared looking like Agent Smith. "Working on a protection unit, James?" he asked.

"I'm not James!" Ethan exclaimed. "And who is James?" He asked.

"Beats me."

"Oh sorry I asked." Ethan said.

"Regardless, he likes joking." Al laughed.

"So that means he was yanking my chains?" Ethan asked, realized.

"That's right kid!" Genie said appearing next to him. "No need for all the seriousness."

"That's true." Ethan admits.

Sakura giggled. "You're so funny." she said.

Ethan smiled. "I'm agreed." he said.

"Great...now there's someone who shares the sense of humor as Genie's." Iago muttered. "Or blue boy as I would say." he added.

"Did you say something, Iago?" Al heard him.

"Yeah, I could have sworn I heard ya something." Ethan said.

"Nope! Nothing!" Iago smirked lying.

Ethan stared at Iago with the look that said 'I find that hard to believe'.

Iago gulped and smirked nervous.

"Well, never mind." Ethan shrugged.

Iago blinked five times.

Ethan and the others keep eating.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" the Sultan asked.

Sakura decides to answer the Sultan's question. "We came here to investigate a disturbance here in Agrabah."

"What kind of a disturbance?" Jasmine curiously asked.

"That is what we try to find out." Sam replied.

"I'll go with you guys then." Aladdin said.

Ethan shrugged. "I don't mind, when the city is involved it's one or more people's duty to protect their home."

Aladdin nodded, "Genie, you come with us."

Genie changed into a soldier and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

Iago rolled his eyes. "If they go, I will go too!" he said.

"You too, Iago? Why?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah, why is that?" Genie questioned.

"Because, I'm bored to be here, and I want adventures!" Iago explained.

The brown monkey with a fez of a hat, Abu started screeching at him to tell him something. Iago looked annoyed.

"That's not true! You can't prove that!"

Abu looked the parrot, unconvinced.

"Your call." Ethan said.

"Meaning?"

"You're more welcome to come." Ethan answered causally. Iago looked him incredulously.

"Just like that?"

Ethan nodded. "Besides, the more the merrier." he added.

"Swell!" Iago jumped.

"First, we must find where is that disturbance." said Sam.

"Any ideas Aladdin?" Sakura asked.

"Mmmm... Nope." Aladdin shook his head in disappoint.

"This may be more challenging than I thought." Ethan admitted.

Everyone thought as agreed on what Ethan said.

"Oh, really?" a female voice called.

This made Aladdin, Genie, Jasmine and Iago froze like they recognize that voice.

"Is that...?" Jasmine gasped.

"Mirage?!" Aladdin added.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke exploded in front of them, and they all coughed.

The smoke dissipates, revealing as Aladdin had guessed; Mirage!

"It cannot be!" he gasped.

"Oh but it is." Mirage smirked. "And I see some new faces."

"Who are you?" Ethan demanded. He can feel that this cat woman is dangerous and evil based on the energy he can sense around her.

"I am Mirage! A mistress of magic and illusions!"

Much to her annoyance Genie pops in between her and Ethan's stare contest.

"She forgot to mention an Evil Incarnate." Genie pointed out to Ethan.

"Shut up!" she snapped. She makes a claw swipe which sends slicing waves of green energy towards Genie.

"YIPES!" Genie yelled.

Then before it can hit Genie, Ethan appears suddenly and a blue energy shield surrounds both him and Genie successfully blocks Mirage's attack.

"That was rude!" he glares.

"Who are you, sweetheart?" she asked.

For some reason Ethan had a bad feeling what the evil incarnate said to him like he is familiar with it. ' _As if Alphard was bad enough, but now her?!_ '

He wasn't the only one, even Sakura, Alura and Sam had a bad feeling about it too.

"Oh dear." Alura groaned.

"Just like the Snake Bitch." Sam said.

Sakura stared at Sam. "I thought we talked about watching our language in front Ethan or around him? You know how he doesn't like that."

Ethan rolls his eyes. "I say watch your language one time and they never let me hear the end of it." He muttered. "This is so not leaving anytime soon."

"Mirage! What are you doing here?!" Aladdin demanded. He knows when the evil incarnate is here means she's up to something and it's not good.

"I saw someone here with a great power." she replied.

Ethan can tell that Mirage is after something or someone so in order to confirm his suspicion, he will have to the evil incarnate answer her intentions. "And who is it?" he asks.

"I'm looking at him." She answered with a evil smirked while her cat eyes focused on Ethan.

"Me?!" Ethan exclaimed in shock.

The others gasp as well and were confused.

"Why, are you hoping to prove that good won't triumph over evil?" Genie guessed.

"More or less." Mirage smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura demanded. The pink haired kunoichi can tell that if Mirage is almost like Oorichimaru then that means the evil incarnate is need of a pawn or powerful asset.

"Yeah! Spit it out!" Sam added.

"Aren't we all impatient." Mirage grinned evilly.

"I know, but you're evil indeed." Sakura glared.

"Why thank you." The evil incarnate gave a mock bow. Sakura just growled at this. "Why you...!" she dashed towards her to punch her.

"Wait Sakura don't!" Ethan called out. But his call was defaced out.

Just as soon as she was about to punch Mirage, she vanished.

" _My my, is someone a firecracker._ " Mirage's voice echoed.

Sakura gasped. ' _She vanished! Was she an illusion?_ '

"Where did she go?" the Sultan asked.

"I don't know! First time I meet her!" replied Ethan. "But all I can say is that she up to something whatever it is, it's very bad..."

"And somehow involves you." Alura pointed out looking at him.

"Yeah, and it just keep getting better." Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Ethan, this is serious!" Sam exclaimed.

"You won't take Ethan away!" Alura warned at Mirage.

The evil incarnate's evil laughter was echoed all around them. " _You want to find me? Then, you must go to my domains!_ "

"Where are they?" Ethan asked.

" _In Morbia! Where your street rat friend can lead you._ "

Ethan looked at Aladdin who nodded. "I'll take you guys there! You're ready?"

Ethan, Sam and Sakura cracked their knuckles while Alura nodded.

"You bet we are!" Ethan replied.

"Let's show that evil incarnate not to mess with us!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sha!" Sakura agreed pressing her fist.

"Why not." Alura shrugged.

Al whistled. "You're pretty confident about this?"

"Well this is a first time we have to face an evil incarnate." Ethan admitted. "So I live up to the challenge."

Just then, Carpet appears. Aladdin gets on Carpet. "Let's go!" he said.

Ethan, Sakura, Sam, Alura and Genie nodded while Iago reluctantly shrugged.

"Oh, great! I expected to not see that Catwoman again!"

"Let's do this!" Ethan raised his fist.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

"Right, behind ya!" Sam added.

"Don't forget me!" Genie exclaimed.

"Okay, we are all ready?" Al called.

Everyone nodded.

"Here we go then!" With this, the Carpet got speed and flew away from the palace, with the group riding it.

{000}

In Morbia, Mirage is watching them in her crystal ball.

"Perfect!" she laughed evilly. "Just as I planned it."

"Like taking bait from a fishing rod." she added. She stared at Ethan. "He would be a nice pawn indeed."

{000}

Back to our heroes, they were still making their way riding on Carpet.

"Just be careful everyone, Mirage is very dangerous and cunning." Aladdin warned.

"How is that?" Ethan asked.

"She mentioned before that she can use magic and illusions." Iago explained. "So she is master of illusionist, can travel between different dimensions, has omnipresence which your pink haired friend attacked was an illusion, manifest various forms of magic even as like living entities so say like she can create fire-cats that fed on fear, energy attacks which she can do from her finger tip of rapid-succession or slashing her claws creating energy waves that slice through her targets like swish cheese, sorcery either it be spells, potions or even using magical objects. control the natural elements and even weather, possesses a cunning mind of wicked intent by using manipulation and misdirection to overcome her enemies, sometimes playing mind games with them."

"And she has enhanced strength, so if you happen to have strong durability to withstand it, I recommend that you watch out for it." Genie added.

Ethan and the others nodded. "Noted." Ethan said.

"We are ready!" Sam added.

"Then hang on!" Aladdin called. Everyone that was on board the magic carpet heeded his advice. "Carpet! Speed up!"

Carpet took off straight to Mirage's domain. Soon enough, they all reached to the domains.

"So that must be it?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Aladdin nodded. They all landed on the ground.

"I suppose we could enter." Ethan suggested.

"Looks that way." Sakura said. She points to the entrance, which was closed.

"How can we enter now?" Sam asks.

"Genie! Do your stuff!" Al smirked.

"On it Al!" Genie saluted. Genie snapped his fingers and sent the door away.

"That was easy." Sam said.

"Indeed." Ethan agreed.

"This is magic, fellas!" Genie smirked.

"And that's what worries me." Sakura said concerned.

"There's a good reason is there?" Iago asked.

"Yes!" Ethan nods. "Let's enter!" he says. Ethan looks at Sakura and Alura with his hand gestured. "Ladies first."

"Very funny, Ethan." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm serious." Ethan said.

Suddenly, the girls smiled. "In that case, thanks, Ethan." Sakura smiled.

Ethan smiled back, "No killing is not only one of my rules or policies to be precise."

Sakura and Alura entered first. Sam enters next, followed by Aladdin, Genie, Carpet leaving only Ethan and Iago who perched on the former's shoulder to enter lastly.

"Just one thing, kid! Mirage is very powerful than you thought." Iago warned at Ethan.

Ethan nodded in acknowledgement. "Right, no underestimating her." Iago nods.

"Does she have any weakness?" Ethan wondered, curiously.

Iago thought. "Just one kid, her arrogance." the parrot answered.

"So, make her show off too much is the key?" Ethan pondered, he feels that his mind thinking of an idea. "I think I have something in mind!" he smirked.

"We'll see." Iago said.

They both entered too. As the group walked, they all looked around.

"Doesn't this place you remind you of space, sort of?" Ethan wondered while looking around.

"Guess so." Alura replied.

"The only difference is that we can breathe just fine." Sam added.

"That's true." Ethan grinned. "There's even rocks that are small to the biggest floating around. No doubt some look like asteroids or meteorites." he pointed out.

"True enough." Sam said. "But now's not the time to talk about that, right now we have a cat to de-claw."

"Good one!" Genie gives Sam a pat on the back.

"Some weird place to live." Sakura added.

"Looks mysterious and... a bit uncomfortable." Alura agreed.

"That's true." Iago also agreed. They all kept walking.

" _Seems all of you have arrived._ " Mirage's voice echoed around them.

"Mirage!" Al glared.

"Show yourself, witch!" Ethan yelled out.

A puff of smoke appeared and revealed Mirage on it.

"Finally decided to show yourself for real or another illusion like before?" Sakura questioned while tightening her fists. Just then, several clones of Mirage appeared around them.

"Was that bad idea?" Ethan asked.

"It was a bad idea." Sam replied.

"I knew it."

"Some way to welcome us!" Alura snapped.

"I dare you to find the real one!" Mirage challenged.

Ethan concentrates on locating Mirage's energy.

"Can you find her?" Sakura asks.

"I am trying!" Ethan glared. Ethan regained his composure. He then felt evil energy of Mirage. "It is one of them!"

"Which one?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know! Her energy's in each of them!" Ethan replied with a frown.

"What?!" they all asked.

"What now?!" Iago asked panicked.

' _What can I do? Since sensing is out of the question, I'll have to improvise a new way._ ' Ethan thought to himself. He focused. "I can feel her close..." he says.

"Any other specifics?" Iago asked impatiently.

"That one!" Ethan points to the real Mirage, who gasped. "Impossible!" she said.

"You made a mistake of inviting us here, because now here I don't have to worry about holding back!" Ethan grinned as his blue aura surrounds him.

"Hey pinky, what did he mean by that?" Iago asked, whispered to Sakura.

"He will fight her." Sakura sighed. "Even if he has to fight her in full power." she added.

"What?!" Iago jawdropped.

"Just wait and see." Sakura told him, while closing his mouth.

Ethan charged up as his aura grew up. "I don't know what your plan is Mirage, not only I don't give a heck about it but also it's not gonna happen, not on my watch!"

"Oh yeah? How?" Mirage glared.

Ethan smirked. "Just watch." He dashed.

"Whoa!" Aladdin gasped at Ethan's amazing strength and speed. "Was he holding that much back, even when we were stopping Mechanicles?"

Just then, Ethan punches Mirage so hard on the face, launching her away.

"That he was." Sam said. "Ethan doesn't go full power in heavily populated areas, so as not to cause any casualties or damage."

Iago jawdropped at this. Sakura closed his mouth again. "It is not to be surprised, you know?" she says.

"How is that?" Ethan smirked.

Mirage messages her face from the pain that Ethan delivered her. "Ugh..." she groans. To her that really hurt, a lot. "You... You're really stronger than I anticipated!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" Ethan smirks.

"But... Just a question..." Mirage smirks. "Would you like to join me?"

"Hmm." Ethan thought for a moment then clicked his tongue with an answer. "Nope."

Sakura, Sam and Alura smirked. ' _You're not the first person who tried to recruit him._ ' the pink haired kunoichi thought.

"Are you sure?" Mirage smirked.

Ethan smirked. "Lady, if you think that I will easily join you with a promise of power or whatsoever it's not gonna work. Beside you're not the first one to tried to recruit me and that failed." he said. ' _Nick Fury on the other hand was an exception and successful to be recruited by him since he asked with a promise of finding out more about myself._ '

"Well then, don't say I didn't warn you that you sealed your fate." Mirage giggles evilly. They both stared at each other as they stand in fighting poses.

"Let's finish it!" Ethan glared.

Mirage grinned evilly. "Very well." They both charge and fight.

"Whoa! Look at them go!" Genie exclaimed.

"Your friend is full of surprises." Aladdin complimented.

"Yeah, well..." Sakura giggled in shame.

"Just watch him in action!" Sam smirked.

Ethan and Mirage kept fighting causing shockwaves. Ethan launched an energy blast at her, but Mirage dodged. "Is that all?

"Not really." Ethan responded.

"Show me!"

"Gladly!" Ethan shoots out a rapid barrage of blue energy blasts from both of his hands.

"What?!" Mirage gasps. She blocked the blasts defending herself with a magic shield. "My turn now."

"Huh?!" Ethan couldn't believe this. He soon glares. ' _I knew she wasn't gonna go down that easily._ ' he sighed. "Time to use my full power!" He powered up. "Ready to lose?"

"I wouldn't get too confident if I were you." Mirage warned. They both dashed and kept fighting in the air.

Sakura and the others watched them fight.

"This may be a challenge for Ethan to fight an evil incarnate." Sakura said.

"No kidding!" Sam replied.

"Let's just hope he finds a way to beat her, before this gets out of hand." Aladdin said.

"He will he usually does." Alura said. "If there's one thing he is good at is improvising."

"And that's one of his stronger points?" Genie guessed.

"Yes." All three answered.

"Just watch!" Sakura added. "And see."

Al and Genie did so.

Ethan and Mirage kept fighting.

"Dodge this!" Ethan shouted firing multiple energy blasts at her.

The evil incarnate easily dodges them. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked arrogantly.

Ethan smirked. "Yes."

While Mirage is confused on what he meant, the energy blasts that she dodged made a u-turns and came back at her. "What?!" she turned at the blasts. Mirage with no choice but to cross block the blasts since they came at her fast. "Darn!" The blasts hit her head on and sent her far back.

"Yes!" Ethan pressed his fist in victory. The smoke clears showing Mirage. "What?!"

"Not bad, kiddy!" Mirage smirked. "You're really unpredictable to catch me off guard like that, however next time I won't fall for it twice." She sneered.

"What are you gonna do?" Ethan demanded. Mirage charged energy orbs on her palms. Ethan prepares for the worse.

"Oh, no!" Sakura gasped. "Watch out, Ethan!"

"DIE!" Mirage shot the orbs right to Ethan. Ethan flies upward to dodge them. "Hmm?" Mirage looked up. "What are you up to now?" She muttered.

"Oh, you'll see!" Ethan smirked. He raised his hands up and charged.

The others saw what Ethan was doing, but couldn't figure out what he was going to use.

"Now what's he up to?" Aladdin asked.

"Beats me this is the first I've seen of this." Alura said.

Sakura stared too. ' _For some reason that stance looks like..._ '

Suddenly a small energy orb was formed above Ethan's hands.

"What's that?!" Mirage gasped.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Genie asked.

"Guess we got to give a bit of our energy to Ethan!" Sakura replied.

"Wait you figured out what it is?" Sam asked.

"It's a Spirit Bomb!" Al, Genie and Iago are confused at Sakura's answer.

"Bomb?" Genie asked.

"We will tell later! Let's help him!" Sam replied.

Aladdin, Genie and Iago nodded.

"Alright, now raise your hand in the air." Sakura instructed. They all did so.

"Ethan! Here!" Alura called.

"Use little of our energy we give to you to beat her down!" Sam yelled.

"Got it!" Ethan nods.

Mirage not liking where this going decides to act to stop whatever it is that boy is going to do. "I shall not lose this time!" she charged up an orb on her palm. Mirage tosses her orb while Ethan does the same for his blue energy orb.

"Spirit Bomb!"

Ethan tosses the Spirit Bomb at Mirage and manages to overpower her orb.

"What?! Not possible!" Mirage shouted.

"Anything is possible!" Ethan smirked.

"Come on, Ethan!" Aladdin cheered.

"Just a little more!" Sakura added.

"Blast her!" Sam added.

"Show her who she's messing with!" Alura called out.

They both struggle to push their orbs. Ethan groaned, but he didn't give up. Then Mirage's orb is slowly diminishes from the Spirit Bomb's strength.

"This can't be possible! Why?!" she gasped.

"You're finished, Mirage!" Ethan smirked.

He powered up and pushed the Spirit Bomb so far. Mirage holds her hands out to stop the Spirit Bomb. She groaned as she struggled.

Ethan puts a finishing push with all of his might. "You lose!" He exclaims.

"I refuse to lose!" Mirage snapped. Suddenly, the Spirit Bomb was getting her slowly, "What?! No! NOOOOO!"

Just then, the Spirit Bomb hit Mirage and exploded in a white blinding light. Sakura, Sam and Alura looked in awed. Even Aladdin, Genie and Iago.

"Now that is bright." Iago said.

"I know and it's serious power." Genie said.

"More than yours, Genie! No offense." Al added.

"None taken Al." Genie assured.

Once the sight was clear, they could see Ethan, still floating in the air. He turned back and thumbed up grinning. "Now let's get out of this place and go home."

Sakura and the others laughed and thumbed up back.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed. "Guess Mirage was behind the disturbance after all."

"And let's hope things don't get disturbed again." Alura added.

"I couldn't be more agreed!" Iago nods.

Ethan landed down towards them. "Glad that's over. That cat lady was starting to weird me out a bit."

"So in other words, you rather tolerate a snake than a cat right?" Sakura teased with a amused look.

Ethan shrugged. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

They all laughed.

{000}

Back to the palace, they were celebrating everything was back to normal. The Sultan invited our friends to a great dinner.

"So I take it that Mirage has been defeated?" Sultan asked.

"Yeah!" Ethan smirked. "And you know, Genie? We could have someone like you on our team!" he turned to Genie.

"And if not, you can call our Director Nick Fury should any troubles you have arises." Sakura offered.

"Nick Fury? Never heard of him." Jasmine said.

"He's our superior officer who likes to keep the world in balance." Alura explained. "And he's from where we are from." She added.

"A peace man, huh?" Genie smirked.

"That's another one way to put it, yes." Ethan answered.

"Why not?" Genie smiles. "But I will need Al's opinion about this." he said. Genie turns to his best friend/former master.

"It would be great, Genie!" Aladdin smiled. "Just don't forget visit us." he added.

"You got it, Al!" Genie gave Aladdin a thumbs up.

Ethan looked at the Sultan, Aladdin and the rest of his friends. "Your majesty, Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Carpet, Abu and lastly you Genie, thanks for all of your help."

"You're welcome, my boy." The Sultan said cheerily. "And I gladly thank all of you for your help in stopping both Mechanicles and Mirage."

"It was no problem your majesty." Sakura smiled.

"When you work in team... nothing can beat teamwork!" Ethan smirks.  
"Kakashi will be proud to hear this." Alura smiled.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed.

They all ate and had a great time, as stars illuminated the night. Soon, time to back home would come for Ethan and his friends. This time with a new ally.


	3. UL meets the Super Soldier

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

 **Ch. 3: Ultimate Lifeform meets the Super Soldier**

Ethan was currently in his house via his bedroom looking at the picture of him younger with the two young girls. As he keeps looking at the picture he notices something in the frame. "Hello? What's this?" He empties out the picture out the frame, and much to his surprise on what he sees. Inside the frame he found both a note and another picture. This picture had him and the two girls, but also had a young blue haired girl in it. "Now I'm even more confused." He said before looking to the note and unfolding it.

Then a female voice startles him. "What's made you even more confused?" Ethan turned to look at the entrance to his bedroom to see Sakura looking at him curiously.

"Geez! You couldn't knock first?" Ethan said annoyed.

Sakura makes a comeback. "Would have, if I hadn't heard you muttered about whatever it is that got you muttering about something."

' _I forgot that Sam, Alura, Sakura and even Genie are living here with me, Fury must be taking percussion because of how that Alphard knows where I live and what's to say she can break in and sexually assault me while I am asleep._ ' Ethan shivered at the thought.

"Ethan? Are you alright and why are you shivering?" Sakura asked him as she noticed Ethan shivering even though he wasn't cold.

"Thinking about other things I'd rather not discuss let's leave it at that." Ethan told her.

"I'll take your word for it. So what were you muttering about that had you confused?" She asked.

"This." Ethan answered by handing the picture and the note he found. "I was about to read the note, but seeing as that you are here you can read it."

Sakura took the note from him and read through it. " _Dear Ethan, Alexis and Jill,_ " Sakura began.

"So that's who they are." Ethan said looking at the picture.

"Ahem." Sakura coughs out to get Ethan's attention

"Sorry. Go on."

Sakura sighed then resumes on reading the note. " _By the time you, Alexis or Jill found this note, you'll realize I ran away..._ " Sakura paused on reading looking Ethan with a raised eyebrow, he shrugs as he is saying 'I don't know what gives.' and gestures her to continue on.

" _I can't explain why I left as it is a very sensitive matter, I'm truly sorry for leaving and I promise I will come back one day. Don't forget me. ~Rinoa._ " Sakura finished reading.

"Rinoa?" Ethan questioned. For some reason that name sounded familiar.

Sakura noticed something on the bottom. "Huh? A P.S?"

"What does it say?" Ethan asked.

" _P.S., If I find out you did something stupid and got yourself killed in the process, I'm gonna somehow bring you back to life, kick your ass and kill you myself!_ " Sakura read while sweatdropping at this.

Ethan sweatdropped also. "I can't remember her, but she sounds charming."

Sakura looked at him with a deadpan. "That depends on the reality of charming. But anyway now you know their names."

"Yeah just wish I knew where they were though."

"I'm sure you'll find them or vice versa." Sakura assured. "Besides you won't do it alone."

"Thanks, Sakura." Ethan said. Sakura nodded, smiling.

A knock was heard.

"It's open!" Ethan called out.

Alura comes in Ethan's room.

"What's up Alura?" Sakura asked.

"Does Fury got something new?" Ethan wondered.

"Yup he does and he needs to see us." She told them.

Ethan nods as he looks over his nightstand to see the lamp on, from what Ethan remembered correctly that Aladdin gave him the lamp which that is Genie's after Genie decided to join SHIELD. Ethan grabs the lamp, rubbing it.

Genie appears from it in a puff of smoke holding a scrub brush, a duck and a shower cap. "Never fails you get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He smirks as he squeaks his rubber duck. Genie notices that he is not in his lamp.

"Uh Genie?" Ethan questioned.

Genie turned before poofing up a curtain and disappearing behind it. He then came out with out the cap. "Sorry about that. What's the emergency?"

"Fury wants to see us. And whatever it is, it must be important." Alura answered.

"Then let's go." He said turning into an army instructor. "Forward march!" Genie starts marching like a soldier out of Ethan's room leaving Sakura and Alura sweatdropping while Ethan looks nonchalant.

"Remind me why we let him join?" Sakura asked.

"Because he knows how lift people's spirit if whenever they are depressed?" Ethan guessed.

"Well I guess that's a given." Sakura responded shrugging.

Ethan leaves out of his room with Sakura and Alura following him from behind.

' _So Sakura,_ ' Alura telepathically contacted her teammate. ' _What was up when you got Ethan's room?_ '

' _He was trying to figure out the girls in that picture._ ' Sakura telepathically responded.

' _And?_ ' Alura beckoned for Sakura to continue.

' _Well he learned their names and also learned there was a third girl._ ' Sakura handed her the note.

' _A third girl huh._ ' Alura read the note as made raise her eyebrow. ' _Hmm...there must be reason why she ran away, and I can think few possibilities._ '

' _And those reasons?_ '

' _It could involve not just Ethan's but also Jill and Alexis' safety. And she may have metahuman powers that she is afraid something bad would happen if those three would get caught in the crossfire._ ' Alura telepathically answered.

Sakura placed her finger in thought. ' _You could be right, but maybe she would have the answers once we find her or if she finds us instead._ '

' _Yeah maybe she will. But will she give them to us?_ ' Alura questioned.

' _That we'll just have to wait and see._ ' Sakura said.

Ethan followed by Sakura and Alura made it outside of Ethan's house with Genie and Sam waiting for their teammates to show up.

"We all good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah all good." Ethan confirmed.

"Then let's go!" Genie exclaimed.

{000}

Soon enough the five of them were on the Helicarrier and had entered the control deck to talk with Fury and Kakashi.

Fury and Kakashi noticed their arrival.

"Good to see that you have arrived." the director of SHIELD said. "Now get to the main point on why all of you are here."

"The intel of our latest mission, what's it about?" Sakura asked.

"Have any of you heard of HYDRA?" Fury questioned.

"HYDRA?" Sam questioned.

"Wasn't that an organization back during World War II?" Alura asked.

"That it is." Fury answered.

"So what are they are up to now?" Ethan wondered, curiously.

"Before I can give you intel on your latest mission, do any of you know on who the Red Skull is?" Fury asked them.

"Isn't he the leader of HYDRA, former test subject for the untested experimental Super Solider formula and arch enemy of Captain America?" Sam guessed.

"Affirmative and he's the most dangerous out of all the members of HYDRA." Fury answered.

"And I'm guessing he's who were going after?" Sakura guessed.

"Yes, but you four aren't going alone." Fury said.

"Kakashi is going with us?" Ethan asked.

"Not just him." the director answered cryptically.

"Someone else?" Sakura wondered.

"Here's a hint. Sam here mentioned him." Fury said.

Sam's eyes suddenly widened. "No way."

Fury nodded. "Yes way."

"Wait we're going to be working with...with Captain America?" Sakura questioned, almost excitedly.

"Yep he is. He's the Avenger's leader." Alura told him.

"Plus the American's first Super Soldier." Sam added.

Fury coughed out to get his agents' attention. "Anyway the Captain should be arrivi-"

A beep from his comm cut him off. "Sir, Captain Rogers just arrived."

' _Speak of the devil._ ' Fury thought. "Good, let him in."

"Right away, sir."

"Everyone allow me to introduce you to Captain Steve Rogers or as he's better known as Captain America." Fury said as a man walked into the command deck.

The man was wearing a blue uniform reminiscent of the American flag with a star on the chest while wearing a blue helmet, red armored gloves, black boots and carrying a red, white and blue shield. He's Captain Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America, the First Avenger.

"Captain welcome back." Fury greeted.

"Thank you, Director. Glad to be back." Captain America greeted back. He looked at Kakashi. "Good to see you here Kakashi."

"Likewise, Cap." Kakashi nodded.

Captain America looked at Ethan's team. "So these are the four I'll be working with?"

"Yes they're S.H.I.E.L.D's newest tac team under Kakashi's tutelage." Fury told him gesturing to Kakashi and the group.

Ethan steps up to greet the first Avenger. "Hiya, my name is Ethan Tidwell. It's an honor to meet you in person sir."

"Likewise, Ethan. I've heard some things about you." Cap said as he extended his hand to Ethan, who shook it.

"Like what kind of things did you hear about me, sir?" Ethan asked him.

"That you used your powers for good and shown great respect to others." Steve answered. That got Ethan to use his other hand to rub the back of his head bashfully.

Sam, Alura and Sakura also came up to greet the Super Soldier.

"It's a privilege to meet the first Avenger." Sam said.

"Glad that I didn't disappoint any of you?" Captain America inquired.

"Not at all." Sakura assured.

"If everyone's done giving 20 questions to Captain America now, you all have a mission to do." Fury reminded them.

"Yeah, let's hold the 20 questions for later and focus on the main part." Alura agreed.

"Right. Where's HYDRA currently hiding out at?" Ethan asked.

"Skull's old base in Germany." the director answered.

"Then let's go." Steve said. He leaves with Kakashi, Ethan and his team following him behind.

They all entered a quinjet and took off.

"You know this location well, right Captain?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I doubt Skull's done any remodeling with the place since the war." Cap told him.

"I may have to bring the Genie out and get him up to speed on what this mission is about." Ethan said as he brings out the lamp, rubbing it. "Hopefully it'll be something that won't get us disturbed." he muttered.

Genie comes out of the lamp and is holding a script in his hand, while wearing glasses. "So this is the part where Ethan decides to..." He stops and sees where he is. "Oh it's happening now." The script and his glasses disappear from his hand.

Ethan decides to wait on asking Genie about the script later and tell him about the mission. "Genie, we're heading towards Germany on a mission with Captain America." Ethan told the phenomenal cosmic being.

"Would Captain America happen to be a man wearing a blue uniform with white star due the namesake?" Genie guessed.

"Yep." Sam said, nodding.

"Fury did mention you would have a new member, but he sure didn't say that this new member is a genie that can grant 3 wishes." the Cap remarked, after seeing the new member.

"Yes, but he doesn't do that any more since his previous master/friend wished for his freedom, so he is a free genie." Ethan explained.

"That's good to hear." Cap replied

"So anyway on the subject about Red Skull and HYDRA." Sakura said, changing the subject.

"HYDRA maybe planning something in Germany, but the problem is we don't know what Red Skull is planning." Alura answered.

"You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would ya Cap?" Sam asked.

"I think I might have an idea but it will require for us to land the SHIELD quinjet." Cap told them.

"Is there a good reason for this?" Ethan guessed. Steve nodded to answer Ethan's guess.

"There is because if we go in with the SHIELD quinjet, then HYDRA would've pick it up on their radar and shoot us down." Sakura explained.

"I asked for you a good reason, not terrific one." Ethan's response made Sakura facepalm herself.

'I should've known he was gonna say something like that.' The pink haired kunoichi sighed.

"I didn't even have to read someone else's mind to say that." Alura said.

"What is your plan, Captain?" Kakashi questioned.

"Now we get to the Skull's hideout undetected." Captain America replied.

"That sounds simple." Ethan remarked.

"But it sounds easier said then done." Sam said. "Won't there be guards and everything?"

"Of course they would be guards and everything around as long as we don't trip any alarms or let the guards see us, we should be fine." Kakashi told.

Ethan thought for a moment until he had an idea. "Let's do something that they'll never see it coming." he suggested.

"Like what, Ethan?" Sakura asked.

"It's like this..." Ethan begins telling his creative idea to his teammates, Kakashi and Captain America.

{000}

In front of HYDRA's base, guards were watching the entrances.

One of the HYDRA soldiers groaned. "So bored right now."

The other HYDRA soldier was getting irritated by the HYDRA soldier's groaning. "So do something that doesn't involve your constant groaning and making us look bored."

"Like what?"

"Call for a pizza, maybe filling that stomach of yours should get you out of the boredom."

"Seriously? You expect me to call a nearby pizza restaurant in the middle of an HYDRA base and 'Hi! I'm a foot soldier of HYDRA and I would like to order some pizza!' Are you insane?" the HYDRA soldier said in panic."You know what would happen if Red Skull hears about this."

"Then I'll..." the HYDRA soldier paused when he noticed something. "Huh?"

"Pizza delivery!" Genie said coming up dressed as a pizza delivery person.

Both the HYDRA soldiers blinked.

"Hold it, pizza delivery person. How did you manage to find us?" the HYDRA soldier questioned Genie as he aimed his gun at him.

Genie was going to answer until Sam came and bonk both of their heads.

"Who knew Ethan's idea would work." Sam said.

"You got to admit though, it was very creative." Genie remarked, turning back into himself.

The others came out after the guards were knocked out.

"Well that takes care of them." Ethan said.

"Now the easy part is done, the next one is going to be challenging." Cap explained.

"And...loving it." Ethan said.

"Why would you say that, Ethan?" Alura asked him.

Sakura sighed. "You sure it's worth on asking him that?"

"I was curious." Alura responded.

{000}

Inside of HYDRA base...

HYDRA scientists were busy setting up a machine while their leader overlooked them. The leader was a man with a red skull and wearing a black HYDRA uniform. This is Johann Schmidt also known as Red Skull, the arch-nemesis of Captain America

"Sir, everything is ready." a scientist reported.

"Excellent." Red Skull smirked. "Begin the process."

"Yes, sir." the scientist walked away.

"Soon my plan will be complete and not even Captain American can stop me." Skull said. He laughed evilly. "But for some reason I can't help but feel something soon is going to happen." He frowned. He thought. "Hmm..." He walked away.

{000}

In the SHIELD base...

Fury had looked at his monitor to see he was receiving a message. "Fury, here."

"Here, Ethan!" Ethan reported.

"What's the report on your progress?" Fury asked.

"The HYDRA base was detected on the mountains." Ethan replied. "We need to find a way to enter because the entrance is guarded."

"In that case, try to find out a new way to enter, but hurry. Time counts." Fury said.

{000}

"Yeah..." Ethan muttered. Something that Fury said about time triggered something in his head and to him it sounded familiar, but right now that will have to wait and get back on the mission.

"Hey! I have a plan!" he snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" Captain America turned to him.

Ethan whispered at him.

"That just might work." the Cap smiled.

{000}

The Guards were in the door watching.

"Kinda quiet if you ask me." one of the HYDRA guards remarked.

"Yup. This job is too easy." the other guard agreed.

"But the thing that kills ya is boredom." the first guard that spoke groaned.

"I hear ya."

"Huh?" the guards looked up.

Ethan was in front of them and smirked, before doing raspberries and taunting at them.

"Why you brat?!" the guards snapped at him.

"I've been called worse!" Ethan interjected.

"Get him!"

Ethan ran away as the guards chased him. This gave Captain America the chance to find a way to enter on the door.

"Something tells me that they are gonna find out the hard way, he is not just a decoy." Steve murmured in amusement.

{000}

Ethan kept running and teleported, before the guards noticed. They both appeared and look around in confusion.

"What the?" the guard wondered. "Did he just vanished into thin air, just like that!?"

"Where'd he go?" The guards felt taps on their shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Who the heck...?"

They both turned and Ethan uppercuts them. "Have a nice nap fellas!" Ethan chirped at the knocked out guards.

{000}

Back to the entrance, Steve noticed Ethan.

"I take it they would no longer bother us?" the Cap guessed.

"Jackpot!" Ethan laughed.

"If Tony and you met, he would have liked you already." Steve said.

"Tony, as in Tony Stark? The guy who owns a tower that gives him a nice view?" Ethan wondered.

"Exactly."

"So, have you found a way to enter yet?" Ethan asked and Steven nodded.

"Yep." Captain America answered.

"Swell!"

Captain America drew a card and introduced it on the defense system. Ethan looked on curiously. "One of those guards dropped it accidentally the target as you distracted em." the Cap explained after noticing his curiosity.

"How convenient." Ethan remarked.

Cap used the card to open up the door. "And we're in, tell the others we're good to go."

"Right, Cap." Ethan said as he picked up his com. "Guys, we're good to go!" Ethan called to his team.

"Perfect! Just in time!" Sakura smiled.

"Come here quickly while the open door is still hot!" Ethan joked.

"Haha, very funny." Sakura said, sarcastically.

"We'll be right there." Alura nodded.

{000}

Sometime later, inside of the base, Ethan, Cap, Sakura and Alura were reunited.

The team was on the passage and looked around.

They walked.

"So far, yet so good." Ethan muttered.

"Now what?" Alura asked.

"Let's split it up. Girls will go that way." Ethan points to a way. "And boys will go that way." he pointed other way.

"Alright." Sakura nodded.

The girls walked away. Ethan looked at the Super Soldier. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Captain America asked.

"A guard!"

"What about the guard?"

"It's guarding the zone. We must pass without being detected."

Captain America launches his shield and knocks the guard out.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning." Ethan remarked.

"There's no other way. Come on!" Steve called.

They both walked.

"Call me nuts, but there's a likely possibility that we may end up crossing paths with Red Skull." Ethan said.

"What makes you say that, Ethan?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Who knows if we meet him on his secret room?" Ethan shrugged.

"Well, we better get going."

"Yeah." Ethan nodded. They both keep walking. They both entered on the lab. Ethan looked around the lab. "Whoa, it's huge."

"Yeah and whatever Skull is building must be huge." Cap said to him. He looked around the lab to find something.

"And this must be why." Ethan said, pointing at something. Steve looked. He saw biological robots on capsules. "Are those what look like biological robots in capsules?" Ethan wondered

"It seems so." Cap glared. Suddenly, alarms sounded.

"And I am going to be blunt that now they now know we are here." Ethan guessed.

Captain America got his shield ready. "Here they come!"

"Good!" Ethan cracked his knuckles and gets into his fighting stance. The guards shot but Ethan and Cap jumped up. They both battled the soldiers one by one. Ethan uppercut a soldier and ducked as the shield hit more soldiers. Captain America did a combo with the rest of the soldiers and Ethan tackled one of 'em.

A familiar voice reached the Cap's ears. "Ah Captain America."

"That voice...!" Steve gasped. Steve looked at the lab entrance to see his arch-nemesis; The Red Skull.

"So you're Red Skull!" Ethan glared.

"What are you planning this time?" Cap demanded. Red Skull gave an evil chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Red Skull asked.

"Talk!" Cap threatened.

"I made these biological army to destroy everyone who stands in my way... To rule the world!"

"Yeah, but you got problems that stands between you and world domination!" Ethan pointed out.

"And what problems would those be? You?" Red Skull chuckled evilly as he called in more HYDRA agents.

Ethan gave a chuckle that sent shivers down the HYDRA agents' spines and made the leader of HYDRA raise his eyebrow. "You seriously have no idea how absolutely wrong you are on that!"

"Huh?"

Ethan puts his hand forward, he yells as a very powerful, white-clear force blows the HYDRA agents away.

"What the... Who are you?!" Red Skull demanded.

"My name is Ethan Tidwell, and I'm going to break that skull of yours!" Ethan replied.

Red Skull pressed his fist, growling in rage.

"You got two choices Skull, you can do this the easy way by surrendering or do this the hard way in receiving hard blows to your ego and pride." Ethan reasoned.

"I'd do what he said." the Cap agreed.

Red Skull growled. "Do you have any ideas who you are talking to into surrendering, I am Red Skull! And I will not surrender to Americans like you or the Captain!"

"Guess he's given his answer." Ethan said. "We do this the hard way!"

"Just don't forget Red Skull, you asked for it!" Captain America reminded.

"Bring it!" Red Skull snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the biological soldiers woke up.

"This gonna be exciting!" Ethan exclaimed.

Captain America knew that expression on Ethan's face anywhere, reminds him of his fellow Avenger; Thor. ' _Even Thor would like him too._ '

"Soldiers! Attack!" Red Skull ordered. The bio soldiers started charging at Ethan and Cap, with both of them prepared.

"Let's get them!" Ethan smirked.

"Right!" Captain America nodded.

They both charged at them and began to fight.

Ethan engages combat with one of the bio soldiers.

Captain America dodged a bio soldier punch and launched him away with a kick.

Ethan grabbed two bio soldiers and launched them to a wall. "At least give me a challenge." Ethan said.

Red Skull growled, "Get them!" The Bio Soldiers charged at them.

Ethan opens his hand as blue energy ball is formed. He looks at Captain America, "Yo Cap, heads up!"

"Huh?" Cap turned to see what Ethan was doing. "That reminds me to something!" he exclaimed. Ethan fires his blue energy wave at Captain America much to the Skull's confusion. Cap remands there and smiles using his shield to reflect the attack. The blue energy splits on two and hits the soldiers. "Thanks for the heads up!" Cap thanked.

"No prob Cap!" Ethan replied.

"That power... What are you?!" Red Skull demanded at Ethan.

"I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth, does that help?" Ethan asked with a smirk.

"A Saiyan?" Red Skull was confused.

"Yes, what is a Saiyan?" Even Captain America was interested on knowing what a Saiyan is. ' _I wonder if Thor has heard of them? I'll ask him next time I see him._ ' Cap thought to himself. "Right now..." More bio soldiers appeared around them.

"Yeah, first things first." Ethan agreed.

{000}

Sakua and Alura are walking on the passage.

"I wonder how Ethan and Captain America are doing?" Alura asked.

They are fine, they can take care of each other." Sakura replied.

"I hope so."

They both keep walking until they reached to a desk with some plans. Alura used her telekinesis to lift the blue papers and bring them over.

"Are these... planes?" Sakura asked. They both looked at them and gasped.

"This does not look good." Alura said grimly.

"Bio... Soldiers...?" Sakura added.

"Must be new grunts to be added in the ranks." Alura guessed.

"Something tells me Red Skull is going too far."

"Now what?" Alura asked.

"Now we-" Whatever Sakura was going to say got shot of the window. "Yipes!"

"We been detected!" Alura gasped.

"Try and contact the others!" Sakura said to her. "We may need help on this one!"

Alura nodded as she tried to contact using the intercom, but all she hear is static. "I can't contact them, HYDRA must be using a disrupter to prevent any contacts, so I am gonna instead telepathically contact."

"Whatever, but hurry!" Sakura exclaimed.

They both ran.

' _Sam, Kakashi! Can hear me?_ ' Alura called out, telepathically.

{000}

Outside, Kakashi felt Alura's call.

' _What is it Alura?_ ' Kakashi asked telepathically.

' _We get outta of the base, with some planes of Red Skull's plan!_ ' Alura replied.

' _What is it?_ ' Kakashi asked.

' _Bio Soldiers!_ '

' _Bio Soldiers?_ ' Kakashi questioned.

' _Soldiers with a fierce power to obey his orders!_ '

' _That's not good..._ ' Kakashi frowned.

' _We must stop them!_ '

' _Okay, get outta there and we will think on a plan!_ ' Kakashi said.

{000}

Alura nodded. ' _Right!_ '

They both ran to the exit.

{000}

All the Bio Soldiers were taken out by Captain America and Ethan as Red Skull clapped.

"I'm impressed." Red Skull complimented.

"Don't be Skull!" Captain America said.

"Why not?"

"Your Bio Soldiers are beat and soon you will too!" Ethan said.

"Don't count on it, boy. I will not be defeated so easily." Skull told him.

"Give us one good reason on why's that?" Ethan's question made the leader of HYDRA smirked.

"Very well, I'll gladly do that." Red Skull responded. A roar was heard and another Bio Soldier appear. Unlike the others this one was huge and red. "Behold... my Super Bio Soldier. Twice powerful than other super soldiers!" Red Skull noticed Ethan trembling. "Are you nervous boy?" He asked with a evil grin.

Ethan tilt his head to the side. "Nervous? Why I would be?" His question made the leader of HYDRA blinked in confusion.

"You're nervous because you are trembling, so you have to be nervous." Red Skull responded in bewilderment.

"I'm not trembling because I'm nervous!" Ethan replied with a laugh. "I'm trembling in excitement on fighting strong opponents." He answered with an intensive gleam in his eyes.

Red Skull glared, "Don't lie. You're scared!"

"What would I gain for lying?" Ethan asked, innocently.

Red Skull smirked, "There's one way to find out." He snaps his fingers, "Super Bio Soldier! Destroy him!"

The monster known as Super Bio Soldier obeyed his master's will and charged at Ethan and Captain America.

"Ethan, watch out!" Captain America called.

The Super Bio Soldier charged and was about to crush Ethan with a punch, but he teleported to dodge it.

' _Let's test this fella out and see what it's strength and weaknesses are._ ' Ethan thought with plans formed in his head. "Bring it on!" he called. They both charged and fought.

Captain America and Red Skull stood staring at each other.

"Now just you and me." Red Skull smirked.

"Just like old times." Captain America retorted.

"Just the way I like it."

"Then, how will you fight?"

"I won't fight you, but someone else will do."

Captain America raised his eyebrow. "Who?!" Just then another Super Bio Soldier appeared. This one had green armor.

"So you have another one just for me." The Super Soldier inquired.

"Yes, and I want you to crush him." Red Skull replied, while ordering his second ultimate soldier.

"With pleasure. Today, Captain America, your worst enemy, shall be destroyed."

They both charged and fought at each other.

{000}

Ethan was battling against his opponent by blasting him with Ki blasts, while keeping his distance. The Bio Soldier just batted the blasts away like they were nothing.

"Man! You don't give up so easily!" Ethan groaned. ' _I could use 70% of my powers since I am only using 20% right now. But I need to get to know my enemy's strengths and understand their weaknesses before I can go somewhat all-out._ ' Ethan sighed. ' _Guess it's time to read his moves._ ' He began to dodge the Super Bio Soldier's moves in order to read it's moves and find a chance. ' _Wait for it..._ ' Ethan thought patiently. As he dodged, he saw something inside of the monster soldier's chest. ' _Hello, what do we have here?_ ' Ethan looked interested on what he found. ' _Could that be it on what I am looking for?_ ' He smirked. "Now I got ya!" He charged up his fist and dashed. The Super Bio Soldier charged at Ethan, before it can hit Ethan, the target suddenly went right through it like a ghost.

The Bio Soldier looked around confused looking for Ethan. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Looking for me?" he called.

The Bio Soldier turned and saw Ethan floating in the air, crossing his arms smirking. The Bio Soldier growled in anger.

"Hey, chill out, will ya?" Ethan said. The monster soldier charged at him. "Oh, you want some more?" Like before the Bio Soldier's fist went through Ethan as an image of him vanishes.

The Bio Soldier stops shocked.

"I am ending this now." Ethan's voice was heard. The Bio Soldier looked around hearing that. "Can't you find me?" Ethan adds on. "You are strong yes, but the problem is that you can't keep with my speed and I'm not using my full power." Ethan appeared in front of him, "Let me show you!" He punched him straight on the chest and made him explode.

The explosion catches the attention of Red Skull, Captain America and the second Super Bio Soldier.

"What?" Red Skull turned.

"Huh?" Captain America turned.

Smoke clears, revealing Ethan without a scratch from the explosion. Ethan then dusts himself. "Red Skull, I give you an eight out of ten." he commented. "I never had a great challenge as great as this one!"

"What?! Impossible!" Red Skull was surprised.

"Whoa! Did Ethan already destroyed it?!" Cap. America gasped.

Ethan looked at the second Super Bio Soldier then to Captain America. "Captain! Go for the chest, that's where it's weak point is at."

"Thank you Ethan!"

"What?!" Red Skull gasped. ' _This boy..._ ' He thought. ' _It's not possible._ '

"For justice!" Cap dashed at the Bio Soldier.

They both struggled as the Captain waited the moment to strike.

But Ethan grabbed the soldier from behind. "Here's your opening!"

"Right!" Cap. America nodded. He punched on the soldier's chest as hard as he could.

"Now comes the other part." Ethan said.

"What part would that be?" Cap. America asked.

"It's going to explode!" Ethan replied.

Ethan and the Super Soldier of America moved far away.

"What?!"

The Bio Soldier explodes and Ethan clashes to a wall, falling to the ground dazed. "Now that would be a nuclear explosion." he groaned.

"No! Impossible!" Red Skull exclaimed.

"It is!" Ethan smirked.

"And now you are next." Cap. America added.

"Curse you..!" Red Skull growled. "This is not over!"

"Meaning?" Ethan asked.

"This was only the warming up for you... But now, your ends begins here!"

Ethan narrowed his eyebrows. ' _I don't like the sound of that._ '

"How's that?" he demanded.

"Oh, that's too easy. I am still having the most and indestructible Bio Soldier you ever faced before!"

"So you have been saving the best for last?" Ethan guessed.

"Not only that, but with this soldier, I will crush all the enemies! And if it successes, the world shall be mine!"

"So, that was your plan all along!" Captain America glared pressing his fist.

Red Skull smirked. "That's right Captain. And neither of you will be able to stop my plan once it is complete." He pushed a button on his wrist.

"Brace yourself Ethan!" Cap. America called out as he and Ethan prepare for the worst.

"Right!"

Red Skull smirked and snapped his fingers and a rumble was caused.

"Here it comes!" Ethan exclaimed.

From the wall bursting, it came a new Super Soldier. But this time, it was bigger like a monster and had bionic arms and black armor.

"That thing is huge, it makes the two Super Bio Soldiers look not so super." Ethan remarked.

Red Skull laughed, "Thanks for the comment, kid."

"Hey, I have a name!" Ethan glared.

"Sometimes Red Skull doesn't care, whether he wants to or not." Captain America said.

"Figures." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Enough! Bio Soldier! DESTROY THEM!" Red Skull ordered.

{000}

Meanwhile, outside...

Kakashi, Sakura, Genie and Alura felt the trembling.

"What on earth is this?!" Alura questioned.

"Red Skull's plan or something?" Sakura thought.

"Whatever is... watch out!" Kakashi warned. Kakashi looked at the phenomenal cosmic being. "Genie, you may need to help Ethan and Captain America."

"Rescue Squad at your service!" Genie nodded dressed as a rescuer. He flew at great speed and entered in the base.

{000}

Back to the base, Ethan and Cap. America stood against the soldier.

"This one maybe be more challenging than the last ones." Ethan said to the captain.

"You shouldn't have problems, since you're stronger than me." Cap. America assured.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded.

"Good luck."

Ethan without a word vanishes from existence.

"Huh? Where did he go?!" Red Skull asked in surprise.

"Look up here!"

Red Skull looked up and saw Ethan making a raspberry.

Captain America sweatdropped at this. ' _I didn't see that one coming._ '

"Why you..." Red Skull growled, "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh, yeah? How?" Ethan asked.

"Bio soldier, destroy this insolent dummkopf!" Red Skull yelled.

"Bring it!" Ethan smirked.

The Bio Soldier charged at him and was about to punch Ethan, but he vanished and appeared behind it. But, as soon as he was about to punch it, it punched him away instead.

Ethan recovered as he smiled in excitement. "Now that's more like it!" He flew up and did a strong combo on its head, but it didn't work.

"That didn't work?" Ethan questioned. "It's head is harder than mine it seems."

He charged up a Kamehameha. "Eat this! KAMEHAMEHA!" He shot the Kamehameha, but the soldier blocked it with its arm. "Ok, that's not good." Ethan muttered.

"Impossible!" Cap. America gasped.

"Oh but it is possible, Captain." Red Skull said, smirking.

"Did you... know about Ethan's power? Answer me!"

"Not really, I didn't expect that. I was expecting to use it against the Asgardian; Thor or the Hulk." Red Skull answered.

"Why you... So you wanted to test this monster with us!"

"Yes. With it, the world finally is mine. Even you or the Avengers can't stop me!" Red Skull laughed.

"COOOOOOMMMMMMIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!" a voice calls. To Ethan and the Captain, the voice was very familiar.

"Genie?!" Ethan asks.

"NOOOOOOOT SO FAST!" Genie flew around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cyclops thought I should give you fellas some assistance." Genie answered.

' _Cyclops, must be Kakashi he is referring to._ ' Ethan thought then smiled. "Then your timing was perfect."

Genie winked at him, smirking. "Just leave this to me, fella!" he said.

"By all means." Ethan nodded. They both high five.

"Get him, bud!" Ethan winked.

"You got it!" Genie flew next to the giant soldier and called.

"Hey big guy!" Genie called out. The Bio Soldier turned to him. "Why don't you mess with someone of your size?" He made raspberries.

The Bio Soldier roared at this and charged.

Genie uses his magic to make a banana peel appear in his hand. "Your gonna slip if you run like this!" He drops it to the ground.

The Bio Soldier step on the reel and slip to the ground, causing a rumble, which made Red Skull falling. He grabbed a pole and saved himself just in time.

"Who is that... blue guy?!" he snapped.

"That would be my friend, Genie." Ethan told him.

"Genie? Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not." Ethan replied. "Just watch him in action! It will be a true show!" he added.

Genie launched fireworks everywhere and shot stars at the Bio Soldier.

"What?!" Red Skull gasped.

"See, I don't kid around." Ethan said. "And he's more powerful than you realize!"

Genie then made himself tall as the Bio Soldier. He gets dressed as a boxer, "Come on! Fight me!" he swung his fists.

"Hop hop! I'm going to enjoy this!" Ethan smirks. "It's too bad I don't have popcorn." he added.

Red Skull growled at that. "Bio Soldier! Crush it!"

The Bio Soldier roared and charged. Genie did the same and they began to fight. Genie hits the Soldier with a big boxing punch, launching it to a wall.

"I'll bet that will leave a mark." Ethan commented.

"How can this be?!" Red Skull snapped.

"Here's an idea, you surrender peaceful and-" Ethan was cut off from Red Skull's yell.

"NEVER! Villains don't give up! If you want this the hard way, then so be it! You will die once my Bio Soldier explodes itself an destroys this base! I'll survive, of course, as you all shall perish! Hahahahahahahaaahahahaha!" he laughed evilly.

"It's official he's lost it." Ethan said to Cap.

"He lost it years ago." Cap replied.

"Good point." Ethan agreed.

The Bio Soldier soon stopped and a beep sound was heard.

"Wait is that?" Ethan asked.

Captain America frowned. "Unfortunately yes."

"Oh, man...!"

"WARNING. WARNING. EVACUATE PLACE IMMEDIATELY. SELF DESTRUCTION IN TWO MINUTES." a voice called.

Ethan went to call his team members to update on the situation on his comlink. "Guys, we got a mega problem!"

"What, now, Ethan?" Sakura asked.

"The base is going to self destruct!" Ethan replied.

"What?!" she jawdropped. "Did you-?"

"No, I didn't!" Ethan cut off Sakura's sentence, knowing what she was going to say.

"Not time for that! We gotta run!" Cap. America exclaimed.

Ethan nodded. "Right!" he looked at the Genie who is no longer a boxer. "Time to jet Genie!"

Hearing that, Genie turns into a rocket, "Countdown to launch!"

Meanwhile, Red Skull ran off and got in an escape pod, smirking evilly.

Ethan and Cap America ride and Genie launches at great speed.

They get out of the base as Sakura, Alura and Kakashi watch.

Genie Rocket grabbed them and they flew away, just then...

The base exploded, before our heroes landed in a safe place.

"Whoa! What a explosion!" Ethan exclaims. "Glad we weren't in it."

Alura nodded in agreed.

"Thanks, Genie." Ethan smirks.

"No problem, kid!" Genie smirked back.

"So the Red Skull got away, did he?" Kakashi guessed, looking at Cap. America.

"It seems so." he replied.

"So Sakura, what did you and Alura find out?" Ethan asked.

"That guy was making Bio Soldiers to rule the world with his army." she replied.

"We had a run in with those things, they even had two Super Bio Soldiers and the giant Bio Soldier." Cap. America said.

"I guess he wanted to test them with you guys, just to see if Captain America would be finally crushed." Sakura thought.

"Guess so." Ethan shrugged. "So what now?"

"Guess it's time we back home." Captain America replied.

"And give our report to Fury about this." Kakashi added.

"Right." Ethan nods.

"Genie Airlines proudly presents you the way to come back home!" Genie smirks before turning a huge plane. They all laughed. Then they get inside the plane. Plane Genie flew away to take our friends back to home.

{000}

Back to the base...

Ethan's team reported to Fury about what happened.

"So, Red Skull has escaped." Fury said.

"Yes, that he did." Cap. America replied. "Who knows what would he do next?"

"Well in the art of espionage, you'll find bad guys and good guys. And we are the good guys." Ethan said.

"That's true!" Genie winked in agreement.

"Red Skull will take a long while to get a new plan this time." Sakura assured.

"So… Mission accomplished, right?" Ethan smirked.

Fury looked thoughtful. "How should I put this bluntly..."

"Huh?" Ethan, Alura and Sakura stared.

"You guys were so lucky!" he smiled.

"Score!" Genie cheered, turning into a scoreboard. They all laughed.

"Also, it was funny to see how Fury imitated me!" Kakashi joined to the laughter.

They all kept laughing.


	4. Grave robbers on the loose

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

 **Ch. 4 Grave robbers on the loose**

Ethan and Kakashi are in the training room on the Helicarrier.

"So Kakashi, what do you have in mind for this training?" Ethan asked.

"You'll see, Ethan." Kakashi assured.

Ethan saw some weights on the floor. "Are those weights?" he questioned.

"Yup. I want you to get strong using these." Kakashi replied.

Ethan nodded and proceed to training.

Minutes passed and Ethan was training as Kakashi instructed him, showing him everything. After some time...

Ethan was panting as he sweated. "Kakashi... I wanted... to ask you this..." Ethan panted.

"Hmm?" Kakashi heard.

"Why did I use these... weights?"

"It takes more strength to be this strong." Kakashi replies.

"Makes sense." Ethan said.

Kakashi nodded.

"I'm a bit tired. Shall we take a break?" Ethan sighed.

"Yes, we can do that." Kakashi said.

They both went to the living room and Ethan sat on the couch, before grabbing the TV pad and turned the TV on.

Ethan was watching comedy show.

Kakashi mentally sighed when he saw that. "Guess there's nothing quite like a nice laughter."

During the show, Ethan was laughing since he liked it. Suddenly...

"We interrupt this program for an urgent news." a voice called on the TV.

This got not only Ethan's attention but also Kakashi's as well. "Huh?"

"Graves robbery on graveyards case!" the female reporter told.

Kakashi's expression darkened after hearing that. ' _Seems even the Elemental Nation has it's grave robbers too._ ' he frowned.

"Strange cases of grave robbery had been detected on the municipal cemetery." the reported said as an image of robbed graves was shown. "Nobody knows how is that possible or who's the responsible."

"I don't get it, what's the point of this?" Ethan asked skeptically. "Those dead bodies have nothing to offer, so it doesn't add up."

"I beg the differ on that." Ethan turned to Kakashi wondering why he say that.

"What do you mean? What would someone have to gain from stealing dead bodies?"

"Someone I know." Kakashi glared.

"Are you talking about Orochimaru?" Ethan guessed.

"No."

"Oh okay, close enough I guess." Ethan shrugged. "Who would be capable of doing this?"

"Three ninjas I know."

"Who are they?" Ethan asked.

"Fūka, Fuen and Fudō."

"Never heard of them." Ethan frowned.

"Soon you'll know them, Ethan."

"Why do I get that feeling on how right you are on that..." Ethan muttered.

"Because they will probably strike tonight." Kakashi nodded.

"For what exactly?"

"In the same cemetery they attacked."

Ethan frowned at that. "I don't like the sound of that."

"You won't like it indeed, but nothing wrong will happen."

"Nothing wrong?" Ethan questioned with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean nothing wrong will happen?"

"I met a S.T.A.R.S agent who will help us."

"That's good to hear I guess, but how bad are those three are?" Ethan wondered.

"Believe me... They are not easy to defeat as Red Skull."

"I will 100% guarantee take your word for it."

Kakashi nods.

"We'll meet on STARS police department." he said.

"Where is it?"

"In Raccoon City. Not so far from here."

"I see." Ethan nodded.

"Get ready, Ethan. Tonight... the true challenge begins."

Ethan looked excited. Before he can say a word, Kakashi who somehow knew what Ethan was going to say.

"And loving it!" Kakashi gave his eye smile as Ethan pouted.

{000}

That night...

They both walked on the streets towards the S.T.A.R.S.

"So, how can we find STARS police dept.?" Ethan asked.

"Simple really." Kakashi began.

"But how?"

"There it is." Kakashi looked at a direction.

Ethan looked up and they both saw a building with the STARS symbol. "S.T.A.R.S. This must be it."

"Let's go inside." Kakashi walked.

They both entered and Ethan closed the door. They both looked around.

"Whoa, it's huge." Ethan exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded. "This is one of the most great police teams in the world." he said.

Ethan whistled.

"Surprised, huh?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Astounded, but yes."

Kakashi chuckled at this.

"Why do you manage to surprise me?"

"Can I help you?" a female voice called.

"Huh?" Ethan and Kakashi turned.

They saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and wearing a uniform. She's Jill Valentine.

Ethan for some reason can help be feel like she looks familiar, but he can 't put a finger on it. "Who are you?" he asked.

Jill looked at the person that spoke to her. Then she blinked a few times. "Ethan?"

Kakashi looked interested in this development, so he kept silent and look on how this plays out.

"Is that you?" Jill asks. She came close to Ethan's personal space, inspecting him.

"Uh..." Ethan was a bit uneasy.

Jill looked shocked to say the least, but she can't help marvel on how muscular those arms of someone she knew are. ' _My god..._ ' her cheeks reddened.

"Excuse me?!" Ethan called snapping her out of it.

"Oh sorry about that." Jill apologized.

"That's okay. Just to change the subject, how do you know my name?" Ethan asked, changing the subject.

Jill blinked in confusion. "Because..."

"Because what?" he asked.

Jill drawn a photo. "Here."

Ethan grabbed it and saw it. He looked very shocked. "It's..." He saw himself with Jill, as children. "You're the girl that gave me bunny ears!" he exclaimed in realization.

His response was Jill giggling then turned to laughter.

Kakashi lowly chuckled at this.

Jill continued on laughing. "Oh my god, you finally noticed it!" Ethan pouted at her.

"Yeah, but..." Ethan was about to get angry, but instead, he burst into laughter too.

Jill couldn't help it and she joined to the laughter.

Then she regained her composure. "You've changed, I hardly recognized you if it weren't for your hair color, face and eye color." ' _He's even more handsome than I dreamed him to be._ ' Jill thought as she eyed each of her childhood friend's muscular appearance. Her cheeks gets redder.

Kakashi noticed the blush on Jill's face, it didn't take him long to figure out what that means. "So, it seems your childhood friend... has turned into your crush?" he winked his eye.

Hearing that, Jill gasped and blushed heavily. "What?! NO! I mean... I...!"

"Huh?" Ethan looked oblivious.

Jill noticed this and shook her head, snapping out of it. "N-Never mind..."

"Okay." Ethan shrugged.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Jill asked.

"Is Chris Redfield here by any chance?" Kakashi asked, helping change the subject.

"Why?"

"We're investigating about the grave robberies." Ethan answered.

"Oh, yeah. I saw that on the TV. We are investigating it." Jill thought. "We suspect this is work of Umbrella."

Ethan frowned at the mention of the company.

"Nope, dear. This is the job of three ninjas." Kakashi glared.

"Ninjas?" Jill questioned.

"Fūka, Fuen and Fudō."

"Never heard of them. Mind to explain?"

{000}

After some explaining...

"I see, you and your people had troubles with them before... But how did you...?"

"Know about them?" Ethan finished for her. "Kakashi does know them including one of my colleagues, I on the other hand haven't met them. Just heard of them is all." he added.

"I see. So, you guys think they're behind this." Jill said.

"Yup." Ethan nodded. "You bet."

"And that's why we require help from S.T.A.R.S to stop them from continuing this." Kakashi explained.

"I'll get-"

"Actually, you give me directions where Chris is, while I look for him I'll leave Ethan in your company." Kakashi proposed to Jill, after he cut her off. If they had pay attention careful enough there was a gleam in the sliver haired man's lone eye.

"Huh?" Jill looked confused, but she felt that she can't turn away an offer made. "Okay."

"Alright, what the heck just happen?" Ethan asked, looked bewildered.

Jill was blushing as he noticed.

"You're face is red, you're not catching a fever are you?" Ethan asked concerned.

"Uh? No, I... I'm fine." Jill tried to hid her blush.

"So, any ideas about how can we stop these guys."

Ethan thought for a moment. "Kakashi is planning something right now..." he said. "I don't know, what it is but I'm sure we'll find out." Ethan assured. "Maybe a trap to lure them on it and capture them."

"Sounds good." Jill thought. "So by the way." She began. "Where were you in all these past years?"

"Are you talking about the murder of my parents?" Ethan questioned.

"Yes, when Alexis and I heard what happened we had to rush to the police station to get you." Jill answered with a frown. Ethan remembered that. "But when we arrived, you were not there like you vanished."

"I don't remember that." Ethan sighed. "A lot of things had happened that I can't remember, so Kakashi and his allies are helping me regain my memories."

"Still despite that." Jill said as she wraps her arms around Ethan. "I am glad that you are alright. That's all that matters to me."

Ethan blushed. Though he can't help but wrap his arms around Jill, deepening their embrace hug. "No problem, Jill... No problem."

Jill smiled. "I'll be with you, Ethan. I promise."

"Thanks, even though I can't remember now though, the feeling of comfort is a different matter." Ethan said with a smile.

Jill giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

Ethan blushed. "Never expected that."

Jill laughed. "Would you expect if I did this?"

"Well... I..."

They both laugh.

' _The Ethan that Alexis, Rinoa and I know is still there, even though his appearance has changed him a little, but not his personality that's for certain._ ' Jill thought to herself with a smile.

{000}

Later...

They both went to the office to discuss with Kakashi.

"So, what's the plan?" Jill asked.

"We go to the same spot where the grave robbers struck in the cemetery." Kakashi answered.

"And what we will do when they appear?"

"Ethan and I will give the surprise strike."

"Do you think this will work?"

"If it doesn't then I own Ethan a birthday cake pop." Kakashi replied.

Ethan licked his lips, remembering that snack as Jill sweatdropped at this.

"Not funny."

"Why not? There's no snack as good as this one!" Ethan smirked.

Jill looked her childhood friend with a deadpan expression. "You really need to stop saying that."

"And where's Chris?"

"Someone called me?" Ethan, Jill and Kakashi turned to the source of the voice.

The voice came from a muscular man with brown hair wearing a S.T.A.R.S uniform named Chris Redfield.

"Hi, Chris." Jill fretted.

"Hi, Jill." Chris looked at Kakashi. "Good to see you Kakashi."

"Same to you, Redfield."

"What brings you here?"

"We're here because the grave robbings occurring lately."

"And this is the work of the three ninjas, Fūka, Fuen and Fudō." Jill added.

"Never heard of them."

"Kakashi, please, tell him the story." Jill said to Kakashi who nodded.

"Fūka, Fuen and Fudō were working with Kazuma who was bent on overthrowing our Hokage; the leader of the village believing that our daimyō should be the only one to rule the Land of Fire. So they robbed the graves of four members of the Twelve Guardian Ninja and resurrect them intending to use Limelight technique to destroy our village, when that plan failed Kazuma switched to plan B." Kakashi explained.

"What was plan B?" Chris asked.

"Who actually." Kakashi corrected with a frown. "Kazuma tried to use his own son."

"Whoa, not cool!"

Kakashi nodded. "Fortunately that plan also failed. Even though Kazuma was taken out, those three ninjas escaped. And we have not seen nor heard of their whereabouts since."

"And they attacked again."

"Where?" Chris asked.

"In the local cemetery?" Jill replied.

"So is it that they are looking for bodies that have superhuman powers despite the bodies deceased condition?" Ethan wondered.

"Maybe, but people buried there had not that." Kakashi replied.

"But they will find some of them... on Umbrella!" Chris realized.

"Umbrella?" Ethan asked. "Umbrella keeps the undead around?"

"They have some corpses on it." Chris thought. "Who knows if those ninjas come for them?"

"But what about the Cemetery?" Jill asks.

"Hmm..." Kakashi wondered in thought. "Guess we must split on teams."

"I guess I'll go with Kakashi." Chris said.

"So that leaves me and Jill?" Ethan wondered.

"Yup, unless you have to say something about it." Kakashi winked.

Jill can't help feel like this will help spend more of her time with Ethan. "Okay, what shall Ethan and I do?" she asked.

"You both go to Umbrella. Kakashi will go with me to the cemetery." Chris replies.

"You got it." Jill nodding.

"No prob!" Ethan smirked.

"We both will go to the cemetery and wait to the attack." Kakashi replied. "We better go now. Like they say... The sooner the better."

"Alright." Ethan and Jill nodded.

They all went to stop this madness as soon as possible, before things get worse.

{000}

In the cemetery...

Kakashi and Chris are looking around.

"So that kid your student or something?" Chris asked to Kakashi.

"Yup, an apprentice of special agent, so to speak." replied Kakashi.

"Secret agent? I thought he was a ninja."

"Nope, he is not." Kakashi said. "He's something else." He added.

"Huh?"

"Jill will find out for you."

"I don't get it."

"You'll understand... when time comes."

"Okay..." Chris looked around confused. Suddenly, a blur passed. "What was that!?" Chris looked alarmed.

Kakashi glared. "It's them."

"Who?" Chris questioned. "The grave robbers?"

"Yeah... Get ready!" Kakashi stood on his fighting pose.

"Well now, I see a Leaf ninja away from his village." a male voice echoed.

"Fudō." Kakashi glared.

"I see you noticed me so easily." Fudō called him.

"Yeah, I did. Show yourself!"

Said man jumped in front of them. He had short messy black hair and black triangular markings on each of his cheeks and wore a robe whose cloth had been adorned with striped patterns. "It has been a long time, isn't it?" he smirked evilly.

"Yes, that it has. You and your comrades escaped after your attempt to destroy the Leaf Village failed." Kakashi said.

"Yes... I know. That's why we decided to test luck here."

"When he says we, he means us." a female voice was heard.

"Then." Kakashi noticed.

"That's right." A second female voice answered him. The voice came from a woman with long, shiny brown hair, blue eyes and wore spherical earrings, a magenta qipao, and light purple stockings.

Chris noticed something off. "Wait a second, didn't you say there were three? Only two of them showed. Where's the last one?"

Kakashi noticed he was right. "Where's Fūka?"

Fudō and the woman, Fuen smirked.

"She's going to Umbrella Corp." she replies.

"Well, that's too bad, because it's protected."

Fudō laughed arrogantly. "By your leaf ninjas?" He mocked.

"No. This time... someone stronger than them." Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

{000}

Inside of a building...

Ethan and Jill were entering.

"Is this Umbrella?" Ethan asked. "What do they do here?"

"Lots of things you would frown upon." Jill noticed Ethan's hands tightening. She can't help be feel concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Whoever killed my parents is no doubt in league with Umbrella, I shockingly find out that my parents were working with them, but they left." Ethan drawled.

"You remember it?"

"Sort of, with an unexpected help from Alphard." Ethan answered.

"Alphard?"

"Yeah." Ethan nodded.

"Who is she?"

"A terrorist leader." Ethan replied.

"How did you know her?"

"She had her eyes on me since the incident and she was trying to turn me into her lover. But now she hasn't bug me since." Ethan explained. If he was paying attention he would have noticed that Jill has her narrowed expression and her hands tightening.

"Jill?" he noticed.

"Nothing, just glad that she didn't do what she wanted." Jill said in relief. ' _If I ever meet that slut, I am gonna tell her to back off!_ ' She promised in her thoughts.

Ethan sweatdropped. "Anyway moving on." He said, changing the subject. They both walked. Ethan suddenly stopped walking as he sensed something. Whatever he is sensing is foul... "Wait."

"What is it Ethan?" Jill wondered. She noticed his frown on his face. This expression did not sit well for her.

"Someone..."

"Huh?"

"Someone's coming."

'What else has changed you?' Jill wondered curiously.

"One of them!"

"Huh?"

"One of the grave robbers is here." Ethan said.

"How do you know that?" Jill questioned. She just can't help but wonder how much Ethan has changed.

"I have this little talent of sensing people's energy." Jill looked on amazed from her childhood friend's explanation. "This energy I feel from the grave robbers is foul." He added.

"Whoa..." then she asked, "Where did you learn that?"

Ethan replies, "We'll talk about this later, I promise." They both got ready. A kunai flew to them, but Ethan blocked it with a knife.

"Oh, a little boy knows how to defend himself." A female voice was heard.

"Jill Valentine from S.T.A.R.S! Show yourself!" Jill called.

"Who's there?" Ethan added.

Then their assailant shows herself. "Here I am." she said. She was a woman with seductive ninja outfit, maroon hair and blue eyes.

Needless to say Jill did not like the vibe she was getting from this woman, not only from the woman's slutty outfit she's wearing but also the vibe of seductive. ' _I am not gonna like this, not one bit..._ '

The woman; Fūka looked at Jill, then her eyes shifted to Ethan. "Hi, handsome."

Ethan got bad vibes when she saw that look on the red haired woman's face.

Jill had an angry mark on her head. ' _That bitch!_ ' she seethed. ' _How dares she?_ '

"I am wondering something. French or traditional, which do you prefer?" Fūka asked with the gleam in her eyes as she stared at Ethan.

"Huh?" Ethan looked confused at Fūka's question. "What...are you saying?"

Jill bared her teeth. ' _You better not say it you slut, you better not!_ '

Ethan seemed unnerved by Jill's sudden anger. ' _What's up with her all the sudden?_ '

Fūka not caring about Jill, answers to Ethan anyway. "What I mean is by a kiss."

Ethan's face soon turned to red. "W-Wha... Kiss?!" He heavily blushed.

' _That little skank!_ ' Jill venomously growled. ' _I shall...!_ ' She soon bursted in rage. "YOU'RE SO DEEEEAAAADDDD!"

This got Fūka's attention on Jill. "Huh?"

Jill draws her gun from her holster then starts firing at the female ninja. "DIE!"

"Whoa, Jill!" Ethan yelped. "What's the matter?!"

But Jill wasn't listening and Fūka was easily dodging the bullets like they were nothing.

"Hold still, you witch!"

Fūka's expression darkened after she heard what Jill called her. "What did you... call me...?"

Jill grinned, seeing that she gained a reaction. "You heard me, unless you are also deaf as well witch!"

"Me... Deaf...?"

Ethan looked on, this scene reminded him something in his head. 'This looks familiar for some reason.'

 _Flashback:_

 _"Ugh!" a young Ethan groaned as he fell to the ground._

 _"Get up commoner!" a young female voice commanded._

 _He turned to see a young Vicky Johnson, who was teasing him. She had platinum blonde hair, bluish silver eyes and tan skin, and she wore a red unique dress._

 _"People like you just make me vomit!" she glared._

 _"Can you just please leave me alone," young Ethan begged. "I haven't done anything to provoke you in any way."_

 _"No way, I just get sick of seeing people like you. You commoners don't deserve to exist!" she went so far into kicking the young boy's stomach making Ethan gasped out in pain._

 _"Stop, Vicky!" a female voice called. She turned to see a young version of Jill, who was glaring at her. "Why are you messing with him again?!"_

 _"Isn't it obvious?" Vicky asked rhetorically as she placed her front high heel on Ethan's head to emphases her point._

 _"I shall tell this to the teacher!" Jill snapped._

 _"Oh, really?" Vicky challenged._

 _"You think I am bluffing?" Jill questioned. She walked to the teacher. "Miss!" she called._

 _The teacher turn to Jill. "What's wrong, Jill dear?" she asked._

 _Jill points at Vicky. "Vicky is kicking Ethan and hurting him!" the mention girl glared at Jill for interfering._

 _"Vicky! How dare you?" the teacher argued Vicky. "Step away from young Tidwell at once!"_

 _"But...!" Vicky protested._

 _"You're grounded for what you've done! Now come to me to detention!"_

 _Vicky growled for a moment before she makes one last glare at Jill then shifts it at Ethan._

 _"Are you all right, Ethan?" Jill asked at her friend._

 _Ethan groaned in pain, rubbing his stomach. "Just a little sore."_

 _"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Jill said as she helped him up._

 _"Thanks again for that, Jill." Ethan said._

 _Jill smiled. "No problem, just looking out for a friend." Jill helped him. "I'll bring you to the doctor so she can heal you." she assured. Ethan nodded. They both walked._

 _Ends flashback:_

' _Now I remember..._ ' Ethan thought in realization. 'That moment...' His thought was cut off by the sound of gun fire. "Whoa!" he yelped. "That was a loud one!" He looked and saw that Jill is firing her gun at Fūka who is dodging the bullets.

Jill kept firing her gun until she realized that she needs to reload her ammo. "Oh, great!" she exclaimed. Before she get some ammo in her left pocket she found her wrists grabbed. "Huh?!" she gasped. She looked and gasped as she saw Ethan doing that.

"Don't bother on wasting your bullets Jill." Ethan reasoned. "As Kakashi mentioned that she and her allies are not just your average ninja."

Fūka's ears perked when she heard the mention of 'Kakashi'. "Did you say... Kakashi?"

"Uh, yeah." Ethan said.

"Perfect." Fūka purred.

"What is?" Ethan questioned while a little disturbed when he heard the red-headed female purred.

"You both are dead then!" Ethan and Jill stared. "On second thought, I'll kill the bitch here first," Fūka drawled, glaring at Jill then sets her stare on Ethan. "then I'll take my time with you." She licks her lips.

"Oh, boy." Ethan gulped.

She charged. And her first target is Jill Valentine!

Ethan gasped at this, "Jill! Watch out!" Ethan gets in between Fūka and her target then he shots a blue energy wave at Fūka much to the assailant and her victim's surprise.

"What?!" Fūka gasped in shock.

"This time I bring you back the favor, Jill!" Ethan smirked.

Jill wondered what he meant at first but she realized what he was talking about as she smiled. ' _So he remembers that._ ' Ethan winked at her.

Fūka manage to evade the blast as she watches the energy wave destroy everything in its path before it makes a small explosion. She stares back at Ethan in shocked. "That power... is not Chakra, right?" she asks.

"You hit the nail on the head." Ethan smirked. Ethan's entire body was now covered in a blue flaming aura.

"What kind of power you have?" Fūka demanded as she stared at him.

"You really want to know?" Ethan asked. Fūka frowned waiting her answer. "It's Ki." Ethan answered.

' _Ki huh...very interesting._ ' Fūka thought. "Show me what that Ki can do!"

"Your call, just don't forget you asked for it." Ethan warned as he vanishes out of existence and reappears in front of Fuka.

Fūka gasped in surprise as she couldn't believe this. ' _He's fast!_ ' she suddenly felt a punch on the gut as saliva escaped out of her mouth.

"Usually I don't like to hurt a woman, but you tried to kill Jill so I'll make an exception." Ethan said with a frown.

"Why you brat?!" she growled. Fūka jumps away from her opponent as she makes hand signs.

Ethan narrowed on what she is doing. ' _I got a bad feeling about this, so I better not take it too lightly._ '

"Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance!" Soon, she summoned a huge whirlwind of petals as Ethan and Jill stared.

"What in world is she doing?" Jill wondered.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's bad." Ethan replied.

Fuka launched the whirlwind at them, but they both jumped to dodge.

"Whoa!"

Fūka goes through another hand sign. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She shoots a volley of small fireballs at them.

"Jill, watch out!" Ethan called. Ethan shoots a volley of Ki blasts at the fireballs.

Fūka's frowned. 'Time for a combo!' She goes through another hand signs once again. "Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent!"

"Huh?" Ethan stared.

She forms water with the shape of a snake and charged at them.

"Jill, I know this may sound dumb but did you had your shower before this?" Ethan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jill asked confused.

"Because you're gonna have one now." Ethan replied.

"Aw shit!" Jill cursed.

"Lang-!" The water snake engulfed them before Ethan could scold his childhood friend.

Fūka laughed evilly a this. "Sounds like someone doesn't like bad words, how cute." She giggled. Ethan and Jill tried to get out the water snake. Fūka gave an evil smirk. "Now for the finishing touch." Electricity sparked around her hand as she makes another hand sign. "Lightning Style: Earth Flash!" she shoots lighting from her hands as it makes it way towards the water snake.

Ethan noticed this and glared. ' _I know I'm gonna regret this but..._ ' Ethan suddenly does the unexpected. He forced push Jill out of the water with a kiai.

Jill yelped and landed to the floor. She coughed some water and looked up. Then she saw the lighting about to hit the water. "Ethan!"

Ethan growled as the lighting hit the water snake.

"My gosh! Ethan!" Jill gasped. She heard Fūka laughing evilly. "You...!" Jill growled. "Leave him ALONE!" Fūka sneered at her. "You hear me?!"

"It's about time I make good on my promise on killing you, don't worry about your friend. I'll take good care of him." Fūka's word made Jill boiled especially from the maroon haired female's lustful glint in her eyes.

"Like hell you will!" Jill roared. She grabs a switchblade from her pocket and charges at Fūka but before Jill can reach her target she suddenly saw Fūka's murderous expression and found herself unable to move. "Wh-what just happen!? I-I can't move!"

Fūka smirked. "That's what happens when you make eye contact with someone with killing intent!" She and Jill heard a thud on the floor to see Ethan laying on the ground with electricity sparking off of him. Fūka grinned maliciously at an idea that came into her head. "You know, I had a second thought about killing you." Jill did not like the expression Fūka's face. "I love to hear and see my victim's anguish, I was originally going to kiss him with you gone but instead I'll kill off two birds with one stone by giving him one last kiss on his lips while you watch helpless as I suck his soul dry." Jill's eyes widen in horror as Fūka smiled evilly after seeing her victim's horror look. "When he is added to my collection, you'll have my permission to die." Fūka walks over to Ethan who doesn't look like he is moving.

"Ethan...!" Jill's tears appears in her eyes. She just got reunited with her childhood friend but now she is going to lose him again for sure but this time by this slutty soul stealer.

Ethan coughed and groaned as he tried to get up. But he felt a body weight on him and two hands grab a hold on his face. "W-What the...?!" He heard a female voice. "Now pucker up cutie, because this kiss will be your last." He opened his eyes and saw Fūka coming closer to him. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Don't dare to kiss him, you witch!" Jill glared. Fūka's eyebrow twitched but she ignored her despite that she heard her. "You heard me! BACK OFF!" But the marooned haired woman still ignored as she leans her face towards Ethan.

"What are you...?!" Ethan gulped. Then Fūka smashed her lips on Ethan's.

"NOOOO!" Jill screamed. She ran to her to save Ethan. But before she could a pillar rose from the ground and hit her in the gut making her gasped as she steps back holding stomach in pain. Fūka with one on her eyes open looked satisfied that cop would not interfere resumes where she left off as her mouth parted off of Ethan with both of their mouths left wide open like they were regaining their breath.

But Fūka frowned when nothing happened, ' _Something is wrong..._ ' in her times of using her Reaper Kiss she would see the streams of chakra exiting the victims' mouth but that when realized something this boy does not have chakra in his network system but he has Ki instead. So meaning that her Reaper Kiss doesn't work on those with no chakra.

Suddenly Ethan does the unexpected once more. He grabs the back of her head with both his hands and gives Fūka a nasty headbutt three times with his hard head, thanks to being a Saiyan he won't feel pain from that. ' _God I love being a Saiyan!_ ' He exclaimed excitedly in his head.

"Arrgghhh! You... bastard!" she growled. Fūka gets up, stepping away while holding her head in pain worse of all for her blood leaked from her forehead where Ethan headbutted at. "What the hell is your damn head made of?!"

"Not that I have an iron head!" Ethan laughed.

Jill despite in pain, sweatdropped at Ethan's response. But still on the other hand, she is relieved that nothing bad happened to him. "Oh, Ethan..."

Fūka on the other hand was dealing a dilemma of her own as she looked on her hand to see blood on her. She felt something boiling within her. This boy not only damage her but also drawn blood from her. And no doubt the leak from her forehead has messed up her beautiful face. Her mind and her pride of her beauty is demanding retribution on this boy by torture or whatever method she can think of to make this brat know her pain. "No..." she growled. "My...Beauty."

Ethan got over to Jill, unaware on the danger that will soon erupt like volcano. "You okay Jill?"

"Yes, thank you." Jill got up.

Ethan winked at her. "You're welcome, now we're even."

Jill turned her head away, hiding the blush that came on her cheeks.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Ethan stared in confusion.

But Fūka was really angered. "You... YOU..."

Ethan and Jill hearing Fūka's voice looked at her, also Ethan felt her foul energy sky rocketing.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

"My hair getting cut is one thing, but damaging my face is another thing I cannot tolerate!" Fūka now has enrage look on her face.

"Well, you don't look that ugly." Ethan pointed out, but that did not gave Fūka a comfort at all. She was truly enraged indeed.

"So what happen about that kiss being his last huh?!" Jill mocked with smirk.

This enraged Fūka so much. "THAT DOES IT!" she yelled in rage. The scream threw Ethan and Jill to the ground.

"Hey Jill." Ethan called to his childhood friend.

"Yeah Ethan?"

"I think we're in big trouble." Ethan pointed out the obvious.

"I know." Jill replied. "We totally pissed her off big time. And yes I know watch my language!" she said after seeing the look Ethan was giving her. "You still don't like bad words, but people change Ethan. There's not much you do about it."

"Wish I could change, but oh well."

"No, you're fine the way you are." Jill protested. "You may have change physically, but the personality I like it the way it is." Ethan blushed at this.

"Oh thanks, if you like the way I am than I'll respect your request."

Jill felt something in her heart after what Ethan said, needless to say it felt good and it made her happy. "I'm glad."

Ethan's face turned serious. "Right now, her energy is climbing and soon my current state won't be able handle her. But I have an idea to evening the odds."

Jill looked interested. "I'm listening."

"I'll drag her out of this building to someplace that is open for me to go into full power." Jill looked shocked from her friend's response.

"You were holding back, how much?" Jill wondered.

"Eh just about..." Ethan counted his fingers. "say like forty-five percent." Jill was now godsmacked at this new information.

' _What on earth has happened to you Ethan?_ ' Ethan's childhood friend thought in wonder. "So do you know the spot?"

Ethan gave her a grin. "Already thought it, so can you follow my lead when I drag her out?"

"I'll try...no I'll do it!"

"Then let's begin." Ethan smirked.

Fūka not like being ignored. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO WERE MUTTERING ABOUT, BUT WHATEVER IT IS WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD!"

"Sure about that, hag? Then follow me." Ethan mocked as he flew out of the building.

Now the called 'hag' gained a tick mark from that comment. "HAG!" Fūka yelled, now furious then she was before followed him.

Jill watched her go after Ethan. "This is going to be a problem for him." However Jill just can't help but smile while shaking her head. She was so right, Ethan may have indeed change physically but his personality sure hasn't. "Ethan, you smarty ass son of a bitch." she muttered. Then she ran out out of the building to a car she could barrow, so that she could follow them.

{000}

Meanwhile, back at the cemetery...

Kakashi who revealed his sharingan and Chris were standing glaring at their enemies.

"Kakashi, do you sort of regret on not bringing backup?" Chris asked.

"Sort of." Kakashi replied, sheepishly.

"I knew it..." Chris sweatdropped.

They heard knuckles cracking then they looked back forward to see Fudō cracking his knuckles.

"So...do you give up?" Fudō asked.

"I don't think so!" Chris drew his gun.

Fudō scoffed at this but suddenly he felt somebody step on his back pushing him forward and fall comically to the floor. Kakashi and Chris looked surprised while Fuen looked shocked.

Then they saw who did that much to Kakashi and Chris' relief.

"You!" Fudō growled as he got up, glaring at the perpetrator. "How dare you used me as a stepping stone?!"

Fuen snickered at this.

Fūka appears, lands beside Fuen.

"Fuka, what are you doing here?" Fuen asks.

"Blame him!" Fūka points at Ethan, glaring at him.

Kakashi and Chris turned to see Ethan, the one who pushed Fudō away.

Kakashi looked relieved. "So, Ethan, did you managed to kick her away from Umbrella?" he asked.

"Well yes, and got her to follow me here." Ethan answered.

"So, you're the Grave Robbers, aren't you?" Jill's voice called.

Chris looked to see Jill caught up with them. "Just in time, Jill! We got them all!" he smirked.

"Yes, but may I point out these guys are not gonna surrender just like that." Ethan pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"That lady with the maroon hair is powerful, and based on what I sense those last two are just as powerful as she is." Ethan explained. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"You're very smart, Ethan." he said. Ethan nodded.

Then, our heroes got ready to fight, but their enemies won't put it so easily.

"So, you want to die too son?" Fudō smirked. "Let me show you my jutsu!"

Fūka would have stopped her comrade, but she choose not instead letting him to get a taste of his own medicine. 'Now you'll know my pain.' she smirked devilishly.

Prepare yourself!" Fudō smirked. "Earth Style Ultimate Revival Jutsu: Soil Bodies!"

"Here it comes!" Kakashi called at his partners. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"We're gonna see the end result are we?" Ethan guessed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kakashi frowned. "But you don't need to worry." he assured.

"Why not?"

"These people that are gonna be resurrected, but in reality they are already dead so you do not need to worry about taking a life." Kakashi explained.

"Uh... right." Ethan sweatdropped.

Suddenly, zombies rose up from the graves, one by one.

"You know, this is like straight out of a horror movie. But now it's real in front of our very own eyes." Ethan remarked.

"Yes, I know." Chris nodded. He got his gun, "Besides, we survived situations like this." Chris makes a bullseye by making a shot at one of the zombies' head.

"Nice shot!" Ethan smirked.

"Ethan, you deal with the summoner!" Kakashi ordered. "Defeat him and the zombies will turn to dust."

"Okay, but how!?" Ethan asked.

"Do what you do best, improvise." Kakashi replied, getting a grin from Ethan.

"Alright!" He dashed and charged to Fudō.

Fudō saw this and chuckled arrogantly. "Either that kid is brave or foolish!" he too charged forward ready to beat that brat for making a fool out of him.

They both clashed and began to fight.

' _Let's see if this brat can penetrate this!_ ' Fudō thought. His body soon seemed to disappear as Ethan stopped shocked, thinking he's disappeared.

But Ethan's senses tells him that he didn't. "What's going on? Show yourself!" he demanded. The only responds he got was the punch in the face. "Aaggghhh!" he was launched away and crashed to a tree. He got up and shook his head. He also wiped blood that leaked out of his lips. "Just what's wrong with this guy?!" He looked around.

"That was for using me as a stepping stone!" Fudō's voice was heard.

Ethan sweatdropped. ' _Sheesh, talk about a guy with a grudge..._ '

"Now... I'll crush you!"

Ethan looked around to see if Fudo was there, but no sight of him. So he decided to sense him. He closed his eyes and focused. He could sense him somewhere... but where? Ethan had an idea that will lure that guy out. ' _Guess it's time to use my afterimage technique._ ' he smirked in his mind.

"Come on, show yourself already! I'm ready!" he called. "Unless you're part human and part chicken!" Ethan grinned. Suddenly, a rage yell was heard.

Fūka and Fuen smirked, they knew their male comrade would lose his temper over that.

"Here it goes." Fuen said.

"Such an idiot." Fūka shook her head.

Ethan just waited. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he calls.

Then Fudō shows himself coming at Ethan with enrage look on his face. "You're SO dead!" He charged.

Watching those two, Fūka can't help up but narrowed her expression wondering what is that boy up to by standing there waiting for Fudō to hit him. Needless to say that put her on edge. ' _What are you up to boy..._ '

Ethan smirked.

Fudō's fist was inches close to pound Ethan's face to the ground, but much to his and Fuen's shock while confirming Fuka's suspicion, Fudō's fist went right through him the image of Ethan vanished.

"What?!"

He looked to the left to see Ethan strike him so hard that the sound of Ethan's strike can be heard. Fudō was shocked that this brat penetrated his defense especially his Rock armor that is suppose to give him protection from physical attacks. Ethan kicks him in the air, sending him flying in the air, to finish things off Ethan vanishes from the spot he was standing at and appears above with Fudō coming at his way. Ethan then gives his opponent a double axe-handle punch to send him flying back down to the ground.

He reappears back to the ground and raised his fist, just to punch Fudō. "Did that hurt?" he smirked. Then Ethan toss him to the ground with Fudō unable to stand back up. "As for you..." he turned to Fūka and Fuen. Just as he did earth spears came flying at him. "Yipe!" he yelped as he jumped away the earth spears hit the spot Ethan was previously occupying. "What the?!"

"I won't fall in your stupid trap, kid!" Fudō called.

"I see, I give you ninety out hundred for being persistent." Ethan remarked.

"Heh heh. My, thank you."

"But it's time to end this!" Ethan said.

"Huh?! What?!"

"Come on, bring it!" Ethan teased. Then he saw a barrage of small, whirlwind-like balls coming at him. "Whoa!" Ethan deflects them like they were no different then his ki blasts. "Heh heh."

Fudō stared. While he was shocked on how that brat deflected those attacks like they were nothing, he knew whose attack belongs to. "Now you decide to jump in th fray Fūka."

"I was just trying to help." she replied.

"I can tell." Fudō said. "What about Fuen, is she joining or not yet?"

"She's busy with Kakashi and his new pathetic friends." she replied.

Ethan frowned when he heard Fūka said that, especially Jill; his childhood friend is with Kakashi. He tighten his fists. But he said nothing but only glared. "Some nerve." he whispered. He pressed his fists.

"Oh, are you gonna cry now?" Fuka teased him.

Ethan remembered Alphard doing something similar to that when she and him fought, but now he is going to see the end result of his training with Kakashi and go into full power, no holding back now. ' _I did once long ago, but now I am not._ '

"Here goes nothing!" he yelled. The blue aura appeared again around Ethan. "I will fight... To save my friends!"

Fūka and Fudō saw Ethan move his hand forward, then without warning they were blown away by an unknown force courtesy of Ethan's Kiai.

"What the... What was that?!" Fudō gasped.

' _So this must be the work of his Ki..._ ' Fūka thought in understanding.

The two grave robbers recovered landing on their feet and looked forward to glare at the boy, but they looked shocked when the person they tried glare at was gone.

"Where he go?" Fudō wondered.

"Looking for me?" Fūka and Fudō looked behind to see Ethan right there. "Surprised?"

"You! How?" Fudō demanded.

' _He's faster than before..._ ' Fūka realized. ' _But how?_ '

Ethan crossed his arms. "Let me show you something!" he smirked. Ethan cupped his hands together.

"What he's up to?" Fudō demanded. Then he and Fūka saw a blue ball appeared on Ethan's cupped hands.

"KA... ME..." The blue ball was getting big slowly. "HA...ME..." It grew much bigger and flashing.

"I don't think so!" Fudō charged at Ethan to stop his attack, but it's too late for Fudō.

"Ha!"

The Kamehameha hit Fudō directly, as he screamed loudly in pain. "AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH! NOOOOOO!" He yelled in pain as he was launched away.

Ethan then stared at Fuka. "Now it's just you and me." he said.

Fūka was shocked about what she saw. ' _Fuen, whatever you are doing hurry it up!_ ' she thought impatiently.

"On the contrary, it's us and you." Fuen's voice called out.

"Huh?" Ethan turned. He looked in horror on what he saw while Fūka smiled evilly in satisfaction.

Fuen was holding Jill! And she's holding a kunai underneath Jill's throat ready to slit her throat if any wrong move is made. "Now... Be a good boy, and hold still." she smirked.

Fūka makes hand sign then places her left hand on Ethan's shoulder while her right arm raised into the air. "Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark!" A powerful thunderbolt gets through her body.

"W-What are you...?!" Ethan demanded. But he was cut off when the lighting was transferred from Fūka's body to his. "Aaaaaaaàrrrrrrgggghhhhhh!" he yelled in pain.

"Ah! Music to my ears!" Fūka smirked in delight of hearing Ethan's screams.

Ethan kept screaming as Jill stared in horror. "Ethan...!" she cried. Ethan kept screaming as the electricity hurt him.

Then the lightning subsides while Ethan has electricity sparking off of his body from the aftershock. Fūka kicks Ethan to the floor, walks over to him placing her boot on Ethan's head as she laughs evilly. "This is the end for you! Earth Style: Stone Column Spears" a few rock pillars that will protrude from the ground, skewing through Ethan's armor to the stomach and his heart.

Ethan yelled coughing some blood.

"ETHAN!" Jill screamed with tears coming out of her eyes. Ethan was not moving.

Fūka and Fuen looked in satisfaction. "It's such a shame, he was so cute at first. But it doesn't matter, this place here shall be his tomb." the maroon haired woman said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jill cried in horror.

"Oh don't worry, he's not the only one. You'll also get your tomb too." Fuen mentioned. "In fact, you can be buried along side with him." she smirked along with Fūka.

"You monsters!" Jill screamed in rage.

Unknown to them, Ethan was struggling.

Fuen pushes Jill to Fūka as she grabs Jill's neck.

"Don't worry. I'll end this soon." Fūka said.

"No, you won't!" a familiar male voice called to them, making Fūka, Fuen and Jill frozen in shocked as they looked where Ethan's body is at.

"What?! No!" Fūka gasped.

Ethan was up on his feet, the wounds he had were healing at a fast rate before their very own eyes until the wounds were gone like they were never there at all.

"That's impossible!" Fuen exclaimed.

Jill was both shocked and relieved that Ethan is still alive.

"Oh it's possible alright." Ethan said. "You may have nailed me in the heart, but luckily my healing factor kicked in quickly to stop anything further."

"What are you? Immortal?" Fūka demanded.

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know."

Jill sweatdropped at Ethan's response. ' _Why am I not surprised?_ '

Then Ethan's expression changed into furious. "But now I am going to beat you down so hard that you won't recognize yourselves when I'm done with you after you used my friend, Jill to get to me. And I won't forgive you for that!"

Fūka released her grip on Jill's neck, pushing away like she is not longer needed. "Just because you miraculous healed, doesn't mean that this will change the odds in your favor!"

"What makes you say so?!" Ethan snapped. "Because you shouldn't assume anything at all, especially your own undoing has made you two lost the fight!" he mentioned.

He glowed in some kind of blue and white aura as Fūka and Fuen gasped in shock and horror. "Now as I said before, I don't like to hit ladies but the moment you tried harm Jill that line is crossed." Ethan added.

"So, what?!" Fūka glared. She tried to make a hand sign but before she finished her last hand sign, she end up receiving a fast and harder headbutted from Ethan. "Agh!" she yelled as she was launched away.

Fuen in desperation tossed a barrage of kunai at Ethan.

To Ethan, the kunai were coming at him in slow motion. No doubt that getting a substantially power boost not only gave him increased strength also speed as well.

He soon blocked them with speed combos. All the kunai fell to the ground as Fuen couldn't believe this.

"How is this possible?"

"I believe there's a saying in Friedrich Nietzsche's famous quote, 'Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger'." Ethan quoted.

"What?! How?!"

"Wanna see how?" Ethan smiled mischievously.

Fuen was now angry, "TRY ME!"

Then she heard his voice, however not in front but behind her. "Very well."

She gasped and turned back.

"As you wish..." he smirked. He stood in fighting pose and charged up.

"I don't... think so!" Fuen snapped as she took a piece of earth and turned it into a staff.

"Huh?" Ethan stared. "I have been wanting to tried this, but you'll do." He forms an energy ball.

Then before Fuen's very eyes she saw it morph into a bo staff made out his own energy. ' _Did he just create a weapon made out of his own life force...?_ '

"How you like this?" he asked. "I would consider it a fair fight. And you?"

"Let's try out." Fuen smirked.

They both charged and fought. However Ethan proven to be the one dominating Fuen.

"No!" Fuen gasped unable to believe it.

"Now to finish things up! But don't worry, I'll make sure that your partner Fūka isn't the only one having that." Ethan assured.

"Having what?" Her answer was a hard headbutt from him. Fuen yelled being launched away and crashing on a tree.

"That!" Ethan grinned. He laughed.

Jill looked at Ethan with a deadpan expression. "Oh, boy..." she sighed.

"So anyway Jill, are you okay?" Ethan asked, changing the subject looking at Jill.

Jill soon smiled and nodded, "Yes...Thanks, Ethan."

Ethan smiled back. "You're welcome Jill."

"I was very worried about you, but I'm surprised you survived."

"You and me both, I know my healing factor was strong, but I had no idea it would be that strong." Ethan admitted.

"Me neither." Jill agreed.

"By the way, I remembered how you stood up for me on Vicky." Ethan added. Hearing that, she laughed. "What happened to her away?" Ethan's question made her frown.

"After your parents' death and your disappearance, which she thought you died, Vicky had to be a bitch on mocking at me and Alexis in front of our faces by saying 'it came to fruition'," Jill emphasized. "her parents couldn't change her attitude that she became more spoiled than before no doubt they are shame on what's she's become. And the worse thing I heard is that she now became a playgirl."

"A playgirl?" Ethan questioned.

"Believe me...You won't like to know more about it." Jill responded in a serious tone.

"So leave things well enough alone?" Ethan guessed.

"Yes, I guess." Jill nodded. ' _I wouldn't forgive myself if that whore ever found out you're alive but also changed different and what's to say that she'll date you, rape and dump you after she's done with you while leaving you broken in the process..._ ' Jill's clenched her fists on thinking about it. Then she takes a deep breath to relax and regain her composure. "We should go back with Kakashi and Chris." she said.

"Yeah, the sooner we check up, the better time we'll have to round up those grave robbers before they escape." Ethan nodded in agreement.

They both ran to go after their friends.

{000}

Back to Kakashi and Chris...

"Wonder what happen to Jill, when we were dealing with those zombies then after they start disappearing Jill vanished after that." Chris recalled.

"I can feel she's okay." Kakashi replied.

"Let's hope." Chris said.

"Chris!" a familiar female's voice called out, followed by another familiar male's voice.

"Yo Kakashi!"

They both turned and saw Ethan and Jill.

"Ethan! Jill!" Chris called.

"You're here." Kakashi added. "So what happen to Fūka, Fuen and Fudō?"

"Fudō and Fuen are knocked out." Ethan replied.

"Good! Get them as I do the rest!" Chris reloaded his gun.

Ethan nodded. "Let's go!" he called. They nodded and went with him. Ethan uses his senses to find Fūka's faint energy. "There!"

They ran.

Fuen and Fūka were still knocked out due to Ethan's headbutts.

"See? Told you!" Ethan smirked.

"I knew you were hardheaded, but you took that to the next level." Jill remarked.

"Hey!" Ethan looked offended. "I resent that!"

"Sorry." she giggled.

"No you're not!" Ethan pouted.

Kakashi sighed at this. 'They almost act like married couples, sort of...' he thought.

Chris chuckled. "Oh, well, let's keep with the work."

They grabbed Fuka and Fuen and tied them up to make sure they didn't escape.

"Make sure to tie their wrist as well, that way they can't make any hand signs." Kakashi mentioned.

"Alright!" Jill nodded at him.

"Say Kakashi." Getting his teacher's attention, he looks at Ethan. "How do we restrain Fudō, based on his strength those restraints won't hold him unless we have something."

Kakashi smiled slyly. "Appreciating you on bringing that up."

"Huh?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to test the new restraints they built to withstand those with superhuman strength." Kakashi explained.

"How does that work?" Ethan asked.

Kakashi held up to metal rings, one that is big while the other is small. "As you can see the small one is put around his wrists together, with his wrists so close not only will it prevent him from using hand signs."

"What about the big one?" Ethan questioned.

"It will cover all the body to make it difficult to escape."

"Cool!"

Kakashi nodded. "Now... If you don't mind..."

"Sure!" Ethan tied them up so strongly. "And...That's it!" he looked at his handiwork. "Now this..."

Jill and Chris looked.

"Guess we now need to find Fudō." Jill says.

Chris nodded. "Where is he now?" He looked around.

Kakashi, however, glared, feeling something. "I don't like this..." he looked around. "Ethan, can you sense where Fudō is at?"

"I'm trying to." Ethan said trying to pinpoint Fudo's energy. "Wait..."

"What it is?" Kakashi looked at his student, wondering why he paused.

"WATCH OUT!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Fudo showed up in front of them, in the air. "DIE!" He thrust his fist towards his intended target.

"Watch out, everyone!" Ethan called.

They all jumped backwards.

Fudo almost hit them with his fist.

'Perfect! Now's my chance!' Fudo leaped to Fūka and Fuen are at, lifting them and carrying them away in other words; retreating.

"Hey! Come back, you chicken!" Ethan called.

"Damn it!" Jill cursed.

"Don't let him get away!" Chris added.

But suddenly rock pillars rose from the ground in front of them thus blocking their path.

"What the?" Ethan asked.

"Fudo must have figured we would go after him, so he summoned pillars from Earth itself to halt our advance." Kakashi realized.

"So what do now?" Ethan asked.

"Well by the time we break through the rock pillars, he and his colleagues will be long gone." Kakashi answered.

"Oh no, you don't! Not on my watch!" Ethan's hand charged with an energy ball.

"Ethan stop!" Ethan halted from his teacher's voice. "He'll hide both his and allies' presence. So while we failed capturing them, we succeeded successfully preventing them from stealing dead bodies."

Ethan sighed, "All right then."

They come back to the headquarters.

"Well... Case closed then." Ethan shrugged.

"Pretty much, sort of." Jill muttered lowly on the last part.

"Yeah, they escaped." Chris crossed his arms. "Just when we had them..."

"So what do you think they'll like do know Kakashi?" Ethan wondered.

"My guess is that they'll lie low, until the heat cools down." Kakashi answered.

"Meaning?"

"Much like how they did before, they hide their whereabouts until they are ready to surface." Kakashi replied.

"I wonder how long." Ethan glared.

"It usually depends." Kakashi answered.

"Hmm... No one knows, I suppose."

"Well, the good thing is they didn't steal nothing from Umbrella though. It could be worse." Chris said.

"Yes, it was a good thing." Jill agreed. "Guess we can be more relaxed."

"Yup." Ethan stretched. "All that fighting has made me so hungry."

Jill looked at her childhood friend with a comical stupified expression. "Really?" she thought.

Kakashi looked at Jill. "First time seeing like this?"

"He was never like that. Sure he can be an oddball...but this is different." Jill responded.

"Ethan is just embracing his Saiyan side."

"Huh?"

Kakashi sighed. "It's a little complicated. Ethan is not just trying find out about about his past, but also learn more on what he can."

"Oh." Jill mumbled.

"But so you know... Saiyans can be hungry too." he chuckled. Jill giggled at that response.

Ethan's stomach growled as a proof. He looked at his stomach. "Listen stomach, I know your hungry but hang in there."

Jill giggle intensified even more. She couldn't help but laugh. ' _Alexis will so get a crack at this._ ' Jill thought amusingly.

They all laughed together as Ethan winked at the camera.

 **Omake: An unexpected surprise**

Jill was walking towards Ethan's home. She looked at the paper she grabbed out her pocket. "Hmm...this must be the place." she puts in back in her pocket. She takes a deep breath then she press the button to ring the doorbell. She waited patiently. She heard footsteps coming from inside. "All right..." she breathed heavily.

Just as the door opened...

"Hi, Ethan! Good..." Jill paused on talking when the person she was hoping to talk to wasn't Ethan. ' _Is that a trench coat...?_ ' She soon watched and gasped. She saw Alphard. "Who are you?! What are you doing in Ethan's house?!" Jill demanded.

"Hmm? And who are you?" Alphard replied.

"Hey! I am the one asking the questions here!" Jill barked.

"I'm Alphard Alshua." Alphard finally replied.

Jill's eyes widen then turn into a glare. "So you're the woman who was stalking Ethan!"

"Hmm? Me?" Alphard pointed at herself.

"Yes you!" Jill grunted.

But Alphard just scoffed. "Look, kid, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm with my beloved, so..."

Jill cuts her off. "I find that so hard to believe!" She pushed her, "Step aside! I'm entering! Ethan! Ethan!" she called. There was no reply of Ethan.

"Fraid he can't answer at this moment." Alphard said.

Jill glared at the black haired woman. "What have you done with Ethan?" She went to Ethan's room. "Ethan!" she called. She opened the door and...She did not like what she saw.

Ethan was tied up, struggling to get himself free. He was still wearing his pajamas (luckily for her) though. Fortunately, Alphard didn't touch him yet. He even had a ball gag on his mouth which prevented him from talking.

"Oh my gosh! ETHAN! What happened at you?!" Jill ran to help him. She untied him and got the ball out of his mouth. "Ethan, are you okay?"

Ethan was just recovering air and glared, "Curse that Alphard! Even with alarms and defense systems she comes here!"

"Alphard?" Jill wondered then she realized. "Was she that woman with black hair and wears a trench coat?"

"The same one! Good thing you came here, Jill! Thanks so much!" Ethan sighed in relief. He waited some answer but there was a silence. "Hey aren't ya gonna say something Jill...?" Ethan paused when he looked at his childhood friend.

Jill was silent, with blank eyes. She was pressing her fist so hard and she bared her teeth.

"Jill?" Ethan asked. "Are you okay?"

"SHE'S SO DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!" Jill roared in extreme rage.

Ethan looked scared from Jill's enraged expression. "Yipes..."

She ran out of the room, ready to beat Alphard down. She got to entrance where she saw Alphard, however there was one problem. Where is she?

"She's gone!" she roared. "DAMN IT!"

"Cheez, chill out!" Ethan put his hand on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Didn't she kiss you already, didn't she?" Jill glared.

Ethan blushed. "Uh... Well... I..."

"She stole it, didn't she?" Jill asked in a dangerous tone.

"W-What?"

"Your first kiss, did she stole it?" Jill repeated her question.

"Uh..."

"Did she?!"

Ethan hesitated. "Y-yes! And she also shoved her..."

Jill frowned. "It was her tongue wasn't it?" She narrowed.

"Well... yeah..."

Now Jill was covered in a black arua.

"J-Jill...?" Ethan stammered.

"I'm going to do you some favor, Ethan..." Jill growled.

"What's that Jill?" Ethan asked fearfully.

"KILL THAT WIIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCHHHH!" she roars with sharp teeth, making Ethan yelped from Jill's yell. "For once I pity Alphard." He muttered lowly.

"What's that?!"

"Nothing Jill, just that Alphard is delaying her inevitable." Ethan's response made Jill laugh evilly.

"You bet she is!" she ran off.

Ethan gulped, "Oh, brother..."

The screen fades out.

 **AN: Can anyone guess the three quotes that were said from, if you are familiar with those quotes then guess don't use the google or any searchable methods.**

 **First: 'you'll have my permission to die.'**

 **Second: 'God I love being a Saiyan!' (twist; reversed word on the last part.)**

 **Third: 'you smarty ass son of a bitch.' (twist; added words.)**


	5. VCS Hybrid and the Ultimate Lifeform

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

 **Ch.5: Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid and the Ultimate Lifeform**

One night, on the streets...

Everything was quiet on the streets. No criminal was causing trouble and everyone could sleep normally. But a shadowed figure was on the top of a building, watching the streets. The unknown figure was looking to see anything out of the ordinary. So far, nothing for now. Thinking she's wasting time, she jumped away.

{000}

Next morning in Ethan's house.

Ethan was snoring loudly as he was sleeping calmly on his bed. He was confident that Alphard won't haunt him again like last time. Then the light of the sun shines through the window.

With that, he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched. "Quite a sleep I got, next time I'm buying me a sleep mask." He got up and brushed his teeth, have his breakfast, made his bed, and changed his clothes. Then he starts his daily push-ups and sit-ups. Next, he trained his muscles with his weights. And finally, took a shower.

Soon later, he was watching a movie on the living room, until the phone was heard. "Huh? What now?" he groaned. Ethan went to the phone and pick it on answering. "Hello?"

"Ethan Tidwell?"

"Good morning Kakashi." Ethan greeted through the phone.

"Can you go to the headquarters this afternoon? We have a special mission for you." Kakashi said.

Ethan nodded. "Okay, afternoon got it."

"See you later!"

Ethan held the phone off and kept watching the movie.

{000}

Right that afternoon, on the HQ...

Ethan stood, waiting to hear this next assignment.

"Ethan Tidwell?" a woman called. "Kakashi awaits you."

"Thank you." Ethan bowed politely. He entered on the room, where Kakashi waited. "Yo!" he greeted Kakashi.

"Ethan, good to see that you arrive. Sakura, Sam and Alura will be arriving soon. Did you make sure to bring Genie with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Now you mention it." Ethan snapped his fingers. "Genie!"

Genie appeared. "YOU CAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEDDDD?!" Ethan and Kakashi nodded. Genie stretched his body and his head span. "Man! That lamp Ethan has is much bigger than my former one!" he smirked.

"So it's basically not an itty bitty living space right?" Ethan guessed.

"Ha ha ha! Nice one, kid!"

"So, what is that important thing?" Ethan asked at Kakashi.

"When Sakura and the others show up." Kakashi responded.

"And speaking of that... Where are they?"

"Probably still getting ready." Kakashi told him. "They should be here shortly."

"All right." Ethan nodded.

"Kakashi!" Sakura's voice was heard.

Ethan, Kakashi and Genie turned to the source.

Sakura, Alura and Sam were there smiling.

"Hey, guys!" Ethan greeted them.

"Yo, Ethan! How are you, man?" Sam smirked.

"Good." Ethan replied. "Doing well! And you, fellas?" he asked.

"I can see you're here for today's mission." Sakura smiled.

"That's one way pointing that out." Ethan remarked.

They all laughed.

"Now that's out of the way, time to discuss to all of you on the new mission is about." Kakashi said, changing the subject. "There are proofs of a mysterious figure around the city every night." he told.

"Mysterious figure, so they have no clue its man or a woman right?" Ethan wondered.

"Exactly. Also, there are words about punks attacking people. So, you guys have double trouble this time. Or should I say... double mission." Kakashi nodded.

"Double, huh? Sounds complicated." Sam thought.

"Any last sight of them?" Ethan asked. "Or clue?"

"Nope, at the moment." Kakashi replied.

"I see." Ethan murmured. "So two missions and five of us."

"Guess we should split up to catch the punks and the figure." Sakura suggested.

"Sounds good." Sam agreed.

"Alright, who will be tasked on the punks while the other for the figure?" Alura wondered.

"Sakura and Alura. You girls can take care of the figure." Ethan thought. "As I, Genie and Sam take care of the punks."

"Are you sure?" Alura asked a bit unsure.

"It's just a couple of punks, what harm could they do to us?" Sam said.

"We'll smash them in PIECES!" Genie smashed the floor with a huge hammer.

Sakura and Alura looked at each other than shrugged. "Alright, your call boys." Sakura accepted. "But don't blame us if we can't help you."

"Don't worry, I'll be the one to say 'you told us so'." Ethan assured.

"Now that's growing up." Sakura smiled in a humble way.

"Meaning?" Ethan smirked.

"Nothing." Sakura smirked back.

"Luckily, I am not going to worry about that." Ethan said.

"Well then. Tonight, you'll go to the city and watch." Kakashi instructed. "Who knows when will they attack again?"

They nodded.

"Leave it to us!" Ethan thumbed up.

{000}

That night, Ethan, Sam and Genie were on the city, patrolling in the highway, making sure that the punks appeared to stop them. Ethan was looking out while Sam and Genie amused themselves on playing chess.

"No sign of them yet." Ethan frowned. He kept looking around.

"To think that I always lose to Carpet, but now I will try my luck with you, Sam." Genie said.

"Oh, really?" Sam smirked. Sam suddenly moved one of his pieces and took one of Genie's.

"That's a good move." Genie did an impression of Rodney Dangerfield. "I can't believe this I'm losing to a Clone Kid."

"Yo, Ethan! Any sign of them?" Sam called.

Not yet, pal!" Ethan replied. Then a scream of a female was heard. "Huh?"

"What was that?" Sam added.

"I think that is a sign of the punks harassing her." Ethan guessed.

"What are we waiting for then?! Let's get them!"

"Right!" Ethan nodded, "Genie! Let's go!"

"Got it!" Genie glared, "CHAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGEEEE!" He turns into a soldier and charges.

"Wait for us, man!" Sam exclaimed.

{000}

In the other side of the street, a woman was walking back on fear.

Some punks walked slowly to her in a threatening way. And each of them had lustful gleam in their eyes.

"Stay away from me!" the woman demanded.

"Oh, come on, lady!" one of the punks smirked.

"All we needed is a female company to talk to." the other punk assured.

"Yeah!" the last one agreed.

"No! Get away!" the woman cried.

"Don't waste your screaming, no one will hear that." The other punk mocked.

"But I do!" Ethan's voice called.

Both the punks and the woman looked at the source of the voice to see Ethan on the roof of the building, looking down on them.

"Huh?! Who's that?!" one of the punks demanded.

"Just some nobody trying to be a hero." the other punk said ignorantly.

Ethan just ignored what other punk said. "One final chance! Leave that woman alone!"

The punks looked at each other, it doesn't look like they aren't going to heed his warning. "Go away, whoever you are!" one of them called.

Ethan sighed. If there's one thing he doesn't like is ignorant people that don't listen to reason and those that enjoy picking on the weak. "I warned you, and now all of you will pay for your idiotic choice." He jumped from a building where was and landed in front of them.

One of the punks decided to be bold and tried punching him. "Out of the way, runt!"

Ethan quickly grabbed the punk's hand. Then he twists the punk's hand, anyone could hear the crack of the bone in the wrist.

The punk screamed and gripped his wrist tightly in pain. The other punk looked at Ethan with fear present on his face.

Ethan gave them both a dark glare. "Now beat it!" He said coldly.

Then the fear that they had changed, instead they did the opposite. They growled as they began to change.

Ethan and the woman did not like where this is going.

Ethan turned his head a little to look at the woman. "You better get out of here, right now!"

"Right!" the woman nodded and ran away.

Ethan stared at the changing punks. He saw that their clothes are torn from the phenomenal transformation. "Whoa!" Ethan gasped. "I did not see that one coming."

They slowly turned into werewolves and roared.

"Is it just me or I'm on another horror movie?" Ethan groaned. He stood on his fighting pose. "Alright you overgrown mutts, come at me with everything you got!"

They roared and charged at him. Ethan charged too and they began to fight.

One of the werewolves intended to slash him with its claws. But Ethan dodged and back kicked him away. "Bad dog!" Ethan glared.

The other werewolves charged at him. Ethan laid a strong punch on the first werewolf in the cheek. And launched him away to a wall.

The other werewolf lunged at Ethan to clamp its jaws on him. But he jumped and stomped them on their heads. He grabbed them and launched them to trash cans.

They got out of the trash can, while the other got up from the wall and glared at Ethan with the intent on ripping his flesh apart. Before they could make a move gunshots were heard and much to Ethan's surprise, the werewolves fell to the ground plus they didn't get up.

Ethan warily stepped closer to see what the cause of it was, there he saw what it was. Each of them had a hole in their forehead and based on what he senses, their life force is depleted meaning that they are dead.

"What the...?!" Then his eye caught something, it look like a person who's clothing is a black tight cat suit and black high heel boots with trench coat that is also black, but the face that he can't identify because of the darkness. "This must be the mysterious figure that Kakashi was talking about." Ethan realized. "Hey! Why did you do that?! Sure what they have done and were about to do was not right but you don't have to go that far on killing them!"

The figure didn't replied though.

Ethan did caught a sight of two handguns each on the unknown individual's hands. The handguns called Beretta 92Fs also known as Beretta 93Rs, they were smoking so that means that this person used those firearms to kill those werewolves and this person must have good marksmanship of aiming. "Those are...!"

Then, the figure jumped away.

"Hey, wait!" Ethan called and chased. He ran as the figure vanished away. "You're not getting away from me!" He jumped up.

The figure jumped from roof to roof as Ethan did the same chasing it. "Whoever that person is good, but not good enough." He kept chasing it. "Come back!" But the figure ignored him.

'Man... Just... Who's that?' Ethan groaned on his mind. 'Well, I'll find out once I trap it!' Ethan grinned at the idea that formed. 'And I know just how.' He teleported.

The figure was so far and stopped to look around. "He must have given up." The voice of a female said. "I was starting to get sick of him, anyway."

"Oh, really?" Ethan's voice was heard.

The female looked startled. "No...!"

"There's one thing you should know about me." Ethan said.

"What?!"

"I never give up." Ethan replied. The female figure looked around. "You want a hint on where I am at?" Ethan voiced out.

"You better tell me!"

"Try looking up!"

The figure did so. "What?" She saw that made her eyes widen in shock. Ethan was standing in the air almost like the air was the ground. "But... how can you... fly?!"

"Simple really, just using my Ki as in my energy." Ethan answered.

"What's Ki?" The figure asked.

"A life force that resides in any creature whether be humans, animals, you name it." Ethan answered. "Now here's my question, why are you snooping around? Do so I'll drop on the subject of killing those punks and leave it as your personal reason." he said, giving this mysterious woman an option.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. The mysterious woman beckons him to come over closer.

Ethan, confused at this, came over closer. "Alright, is this close enough?"

"Yes." the girl smirked. That's when the woman made her move.

"Huh?" Ethan gasped.

She gives a nasty punch at Ethan's cheek making him flinch. Some of Ethan's blood spilled to the ground while the other is one the woman's knuckle after she punched him. "Enough for you." She looked at the blood on her knuckles, and stared at it. Then the scent of the blood rushed into her nose. She licks on the blood on her knuckle. Needless to say, the blood tasted very good to her like there's something about it that is making her extremely intoxicated. She then shifted her hungry gaze on Ethan.

Ethan was not just disturbed when he saw her licked the blood and now he is more worried about her staring at him with a hunger look in her now revealed blue eyes.

Then as if that was enough, the full moon's bright light reveals the mysterious woman's appearance.

"What the...?!" Ethan gasped.

The woman was revealed to have dark brown hair and white skin that is on her hands and face.

"Hope you don't mind... if I have you for dinner!" she smirked. She dashes at him with a hungry intent. "TAKE YOUR BREATH OF FRESH AIR, BECAUSE IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!" she hissed.

"Whoa!" Ethan yelped. Even now he can see she has teeth that look like a vampire. ' _Great, first werewolves and now a vampire. Things are just happening so fast!_ ' He dodged her just in time, landing on other roof. ' _It's time to fight back._ ' Ethan gets into his fighting stance. "Bring it on!" he called.

The vampire girl dashed at Ethan, but he dodged and kicked her in the back away. The vampire girl growled. "Hold still!"

"No thanks!" Ethan exclaimed. "Try to catch me!" he smirked.

The vampire growled and dashed at him.

They both fought in the air and dashed causing shockwaves.

{000}

Back to Sakura and Alura...

"This may be harder than we thought." Alura remarked.

"Yeah. That figure must be hiding so nicely." Sakura agreed.

"Indeed."

"And where could it be anyways?" Sakura asked.

"I wonder if the boys are having a better luck than we are." Alura said.

"Who knows..." Sakura growled.

Suddenly Alura's com beeped. "Alura here."

"Yo, Alura I believe Ethan, Genie and I found our target." Sam said over the comm.

"What? You sure?" Alura questioned.

"Yeah, the punks were not so ordinary, they turned into what look like werewolves, but the mysterious person you were originally looking for killed them." Sam replied from the comm.

"Killed them?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Where's Ethan?"

"Take a guess."

"He went after our target didn't he?" Alura guessed.

"Yes, he did." Sam answered in the comm.

"That figures." Sakura groaned. "We'll be right there to help him!" she said.

"Roger! We will need more help than ever!" Sam agreed. "Sam, out!"

Then Alura and Sakura looked at each other, nodding. The com turns off and they both ran away.

"Come on!" Sakura glared.

"Alright, alright! Just hold your horses!" Alura exclaimed, using her telekinesis to fly as a way to keep up with Sakura who was leaping from a building to another.

{000}

Back to Sam and Genie...

They both were looking for Ethan.

"Man, I thought for a moment there that Sakura or Alura were gonna say "I told you so", but I guess not." Sam sighed.

"Meaning, buddy?" Genie asked.

"You know! How much Sakura and Alura care for Ethan!"

"Man, you already know him..." Genie displays as Rocky, "Always kicking butts!"

"Let's worry about later, and focusing on finding Ethan and the mysterious person." Sam said, changing the subject.

Suddenly, some fighting hits were heard and they both looked up.

Genie got a telescope and check out. Then he starts talking like a pirate. "Had, mate! Looks like Ethan flies in the sky fighting someone!"

"It looks like a young woman dressed in all black with a black trench coat as well." Genie added, identifying the mysterious person.

"Huh?!" Sam looked up. "What are waiting for?! Let's help Ethan!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, some shadowed figures with red eyes showed up from the sky and landed around them.

"What the?" Sam looked confused.

The figures growled and walked slowly to them.

"Looks like trouble." Sam glared.

"Let's goof 'em!" Genie glared too. "Right!" both he and Sam exclaimed.

The figures charged but Genie got boxing gloves and punched them away.

Other figures charged but Sam, using his hand to hand skills knocked them out. "I don't know why these guys suddenly show up out of the blue, but I have a feeling that they may be trying to keep us from helping Ethan." Sam guessed. "Let's take them down!" He kicked one of them, knocking it out and turned his body into steel. "Let's see if they can surpass my strength!" he exclaimed.

{000}

Back to Ethan and the female figure...

They both were panting staring at each other.

"Listen lady, I don't know what is about my blood you want so badly but I will take you in for questioning." Ethan said. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The girl was quiet, but she replied, "Since it'll be your last to remember, my name is Selene." The woman now revealed as Selene said.

"Okay, Selene. Why did you killed those punks and what do you want?" Ethan asked.

"I thought you said you won't ask about that." Selene reminded with a narrowed expression.

"I did." Ethan remembered then frowned. "However the moment you punched me, I took it as a no."

Selene just chuckled. "Maybe I'll tell you, for a payment."

Ethan raised his eyebrow. "What kind of a payment?"

"Come closer, this won't be a punch in the face this time." Selene assured.

Ethan frowned. He was not sure if listen her or not. "Can I have your word?"

"Trust me, boy. You won't regret it."

Ethan was somewhat irked on being called 'boy' but he didn't show it. "Alright." He sighed. He walked closer to her until he was there. "Okay, now what is the payment you want?"

Selene was quiet. She cups her hand on both of Ethan's cheeks, this action made Ethan blushed thinking that she is going to kiss him. However she did the opposite. She tilts Ethan's head to the right side exposing his neck to her.

"What?!" Ethan gasped.

Then, Selene stabbed her fangs on Ethan's neck.

Ethan yelled in pain as she kept sucking it. "Stop... it!" he groaned.

Selene used her other hand to wrap around his waist to keep him in place. As she was still sucking, she was also looking through Ethan's memories from his blood. Ethan was getting weak, and when Selene finished, he collapsed on the ground.

Selene looked at Ethan in interest. "You're a strange one, your blood tastes like a human but also something else."

Ethan couldn't reply because he felt weak about what she did to him.

"Though you and I are somewhat like, your parents were murdered as mine were." She continued.

"Huh...?" Ethan looked up at her.

"And you wished to find your parents murderer someday."

"What...?!" Ethan looked shocked. "You... what..."

"I saw everything in your memory as I sucked your blood." Selene explained. "Still I didn't suck much blood from you." she said. "So, consider yourself lucky you can still have everything."

"Huh?" Ethan looked at Selene with a confused expression. "But, what are you doing here? What do you want?" he wanted to know. "Tell me!"

Selene looked silent. "Since you made a payment with your blood, I'll tell you."

Ethan listened carefully.

"I am searching for Michael, while on a look out for Lycans." Selene answered.

"Michael?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"He's... My lover." Selene replied.

"I see, well good for ya." Ethan said, he remembered that the other things that she mentioned. "You mention the Lycans as in werewolves right?"

"Yes." Selene nodded. "And the humans have become aware of our existence and wish to exterminate all Vampires and Lycans alike."

"Even if there were those that mean no harm?" Ethan asked.

"Yes."

Ethan frowned. "And to think they are better than Hitler, I guess not they are obviously no better than him." For some reason he is starting to feel disappointed with the human race that they fear and hate things that will never understand. He remembered that Selene mentioned something else before. ' _She mentioned that my blood tasted like human, so does that mean I am a hybrid of a Saiyan and human...?_ '

He looked at her. "You said my blood tasted like humans one, right?" he asked.

Selene raised her eyebrow in wonder. "Yes, I did. You sound like you are surprised."

"Because I am!"

"Oh, really?" Selene stared. She remembered how Ethan's blood tasted, there no doubt human, but there some other things mixed with it. "Yes, but... Somehow... I felt you were something else too." She remembered when she was sucking his blood. She heard Ethan's voice in his memory that would answer her question. "What is a Saiyan?"

"Huh?" Ethan stared in surprise.

"You know it, do you?" Selene asked crossing her arms.

"Well yeah, I didn't know that I just learned it. I thought I was a full blood, but I guess not." Ethan answered.

"So, you recently discovered it, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Ethan turned, "And I'm still looking clues about myself."

"I see."

Ethan nods. Ethan's com went off signaling that someone is contacting him. "Ethan here."

"Ethan, man! You okay?!" Sam asked in worry.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ethan wondered.

"You catch the figure, didn't you?"

Ethan stared at Selene, wondering how to explain this. "Well sort of."

"What?"

"We came into an agreement, this person I sort of caught is Selene." Ethan replied.

"Huh?" Sam demanded, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Ethan sighed. "That woman; Selene was the mysterious person who was on a search for her boyfriend; Michael."

"Oh, I see." Sam replied.

"So by the way, what happen with you and Genie while I was occupied?" Ethan asked.

"We been surrounded by some mysterious figures, but we knocked them out."

Ethan looked confused. "Do you get a chance to find out who or what they are?"

"Not sure, they're gone." Sam's response made Ethan frown.

"Gone, like as in vanished, disappeared like they were never there?" Ethan questioned.

"Exactly, I don't even know where they'd go neither." Sam replied.

Ethan frowned. "Hold on a second..." He turned to Selene, "You know those figures?"

Selene shook her head. "No, I never met them before."

"Think you can help us then?" he asked.

"What will I get in return?" Selene questioned.

"S.H.E.L.D.S's protection and help ya find your lover." Ethan's proposal put her in a thought.

"Would you do that?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" Ethan grinned.

Selene thought and nodded, "Deal." They both shook their hands in agree.

"I better contact Sakura and Alura to let them know about this." He activated the communicator, "Sakura? Alura?" He got no response from neither. "Mmm? That's weird..." Ethan mumbled, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Selene asked.

"Sakura nor Alura aren't responding, that's not like them..." Ethan frowned.

Selene frowned, "Just pray they don't fall in Dracula's hands."

Ethan looked at her when he heard her mention someone. "Dracula? Are we talking like..."

"King of vampires." she replied.

"I thought so." Ethan sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard of them on books and stories." Ethan replied.

"I see..." Selene crossed her arms.

Ethan went on to get back on with Sam and Genie.

And Selene followed him.

{000}

Back to Sam and Genie...

"So I take it Eth is okay?" Genie guessed.

"It seems so. He shouldn't be late." Sam replied.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Both Genie and Sam turned to the source of the voice.

It was Ethan, along with Selene.

"Yo Ethan!" Sam waved. Then he notices Selene. "Who is she?"

"Selene, the woman I told you about." Ethan answered.

"Oh."

Genie examined her. "Hmm... You look like... pale..."

Selene's eyebrow twitched. "Just... who is this?" she asks.

"This is Genie." Ethan introduces to his blue friend.

"Genie?" Selene raised her eyebrow. "Hmm... I heard of them. They can grant you any three wishes." Something she remembers on what these cosmic beings can do.

"Yup, but he's now free." Ethan pointed at Genie.

"Now this is the first time I meet a Genie, a free one." Selene remarked.

"Next, this is Sam." Ethan introduced to his colleague.

"Hi." Sam waved.

"Since I didn't introduced myself before, my name is-" Ethan was about introduced himself to the black haired woman but was interrupted by her.

"Ethan Tidwell." Selene said as Ethan looked at her in shocked but then he remembered that when she sucked his blood she saw his memory so that is how she knew his name.

"Yeah." Ethan then frowned as he looked at Sam. "We got a problem, I tried to contact Sakura and Alura, but unfortunately I didn't receive any response back from them."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what happened at them." Ethan glared. "But I have bad feeling about this..."

"Meaning?" Sam was worried.

"Selene mentioned Dracula, the king of vampires may somehow be involve." Ethan responded with a grim expression.

"You won't tell me..." Sam gulped.

Unknown to them, a shadowed figure was watching on a roof. Without wasting time, it jumped from the roof and landed in front of them.

Genie was scared out of his wits. "Zoinks!"

"Oh, great!" Sam glared at the figure.

The figure pulls the hood off revealing its face to them.

"It can't be...!" Ethan gasped.

"He's..." Sam added.

"A vampire!" Selene glared.

"Wait...!" Ethan raised his hand.

" _Selene...why didn't you kill him?_ " a voice asked on Selene's mind.

"You didn't ask me, Dracula." Selene scowled.

" _But he's a human._ "

Selene frowned. "He's more than a human." she said.

" _Is that so...then that must explain why you spared him._ " the calm voice said in the female vampire's head. The figure stared at Ethan. " _You..._ "

Ethan looked wary.

" _You are... more than a human._ "

"Huh? How do you...?" Ethan was speechless.

"One of my minions watched you and Selene fight and reported on what happened."

"What?!"

"It seems you were spying us." Selene glared.

A chuckled was heard. "Why of course, you were once a vampire then a hybrid that can walk in sun light which to me, that felt like you stolen what I dreamed for then now your fight with this boy has revealed to me that there is another blood source that can outclass that of Captain America's to help me attain mine own."

"Huh?" Ethan looked confused.

" _You will be useful, boy._ " the figure smirked. " _That's why I took the liberty of having your female companions in my clutches waiting to be turned._ "

"What?! You mean..." Ethan gasped, "Sakura! Alura! What did you do to them?!"

" _Nothing...yet!_ " the figure said.

"Just...who are you?" Ethan demanded angrily.

" _I believe Miss Selene told you, did she not?_ "

Ethan realized who he is really talking to. "The king of all vampires, Dracula!"

" _In the flesh._ " He revealed himself showing his pale face.

"And I thought you looked ugly." Ethan scoffed. He received a chuckle from the king of vampires, he knows that Dracula is offended he is just not going to show it.

" _Not happy to see me?_ "

"Nope, but I would like to know what're you doing here." Ethan replied.

"And why you kidnapped Sakura and Alura?" Sam added.

" _You really want to know?_ " Dracula smirked and they nodded.

"Spit it out!" Ethan demanded.

" _If you want their lives to be spared, you have to do one thing._ " Dracula instructed.

What?" Ethan frowned.

" _Exchange their lives for yours._ " Dracula answered.

"What?!"

Selene narrowed her expression. She has a pretty good idea what Dracula wants.

" _You have until midnight to make your choice._ " Dracula said. He flew away.

"Hey, wait!" Ethan called, "Damn!"

"No kidding!" Sam said.

Selene stared at them, "I'll guide you. I know where he's going actually."

"Where?" Ethan glared.

"His home in Transylvania." Selene replied.

"Let me guess... A castle?" His response was nod from the black haired woman. "I knew it."

"We must go there now!" Sam exclaimed.

"Genie!" Ethan called.

"Right!" Genie saluted.

"Please, take us to Dracula's castle in Transylvania!"

"Got it!" Genie turns into a plane.

"Alright, let's pay Dracula a visit!" Sam exclaimed.

"Selene! Wanna come?" Ethan asks.

Selene shrugged. She hopped. "Let's go."

Plane Genie flew up at high speed.

{000}

Inside of a dungeon...

"Ugh... My head..." Sakura groaned, waking up. She opened her eyes and recover herself. "Huh, where am I?" Sakura trying to recall what happened. "I remember that Alura and I were gonna meet up with Ethan and the others and then..."

She looked around and found out she's inside a dungeon. "Huh?!" She found herself trapped and bound. "How did I-" she realized on remembering on what happened. "That monster!" She realized something else and growled, "And someone mind to tell me why am I bound?!" she yelled. She also noticed that Alura is not with her. "Huh? Alura?" She looked around, "Alura!" But she gets no response. "This is not good. I must communicate Ethan!"

"I believe that won't be necessary, my dear."

"Huh? Who said that?!" She looked around, "Show yourself!"

"Very well." The same voice gave her chills in spine. A bat appeared flying and poofed revealing to be... Dracula.

Sakura carefully took on the king of vampires' appearance. He had white skin, white hair tied to a ponytail, red eyes and a red armor. "Who...are you?!" Sakura asked a bit frightened. If seeing one pale person like Oorichimaru was bad enough, this guy also takes the cake. "I asked you, who are you?!"

"Ah yes, where are my manners." Dracula said, not feeling threatened by the pink haired kunoichi as he gave a bow. "I am Dracula, king of the vampires."

"D-Dracula?!" Sakura gasped. "What do you want from me?!"

"Oh, something from you..." Dracula walked to her. Dracula's red eyes glowed.

"What?" Sakura asked in fear.

Dracula stared at her quietly, and somehow, he hypnotized her. Sakura's pupils on her eyes vanished with that. "Now, you shall obey me..." Dracula hissed.

"Yes... master..." Sakura said on a zombie like voice. Dracula smirked in satisfaction.

{000}

Back to Ethan and the others...

Ethan, Sam and Selene are in the seat, discussing on who they are dealing with.

"So Sam, what did you find out about Dracula from S.H.E.I.L.D.S database?"

"I heard he once teamed up with Captain America." Sam replied.

Ethan looked surprised while Selene raised her eyebrow at this.

"Dracula, helping one of the Avengers?" she asked.

"This was at World War II, against HYDRA. They invaded Dracula's home and he was without a doubt not happy." Sam answered with a frown.

"That's how it lead to the king of vampires on teaming up with the Super Soldier?" Ethan guessed.

Sam nodded. "That's right."

"Whoa!" Ethan gasped. "So what is this guy's powers, abilities and weaknesses?"

"He can use mind control to control his victims." Selene replied. "He also has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and reflexes, regenerative healing factor, shapeshifting and immortality." She added.

"Is there a way to avoid his hypnosis?" Ethan asked.

"Fortunately yes, if you are wearing reflective lens that would protect from his hypnotic stare." Sam mentioned.

"And since he is vampire he is weak to garlic, silver, sunlight and presence of religious symbols?" Ethan guessed.

"Very clever." Selene smiled smugly.

"That's what you get when you read stories and watch movies about him."

"Figures."

She said with a deadpan stare. At least that makes it easier for her on explaining less things to him.

"We are here!" Sam called.

"We are coming to our destination!" Genie warned. "Please don't move until the plane makes a perfect landing!"

"You heard him, guys!" Sam grinned. "Hang on, Sakura! Hang on, Alura! We are coming!"

Ethan nodded.

{000}

Back to the castle...

Alura was on another floor groaning. She opens open eyes. "Where am I?" she asked confused. She looked around, and she could see she was in a dungeon. "How did I...wait I remember that pale guy attacked Sakura and I." Alura remembered. "Sakura! Sakura?! Where are you?!" she called.

Suddenly, she looked at the entrance and could see Sakura, who had a blank stare on her face.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Alura asked warily. But, Sakura didn't say nothing. She walked slowly at Alura, making her stare in worry. "Sakura...?"

Alura can imagine sirens in her head telling her that something is not right. "Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked as Sakura was now so close to her. Suddenly, her eyes widen in shock. Outside the castle, her loud scream was heard.

Ethan, Sam, Selene and Genie heard the scream right after landing.

"Something tells me that's Alura." Genie guessed while freaked out.

"Man, that scream of her really freaked me out." Sam agreed.

"And it must be really bad." Selene said.

"I don't want to imagine what is happening at her and Sakura." Ethan glared.

"So, what are you waiting for? Rescue them!" Selene exclaimed.

"No need to rush us Selene, there are two odd things that put me unease." Ethan began with a frown. "I can sense that Sakura and Alura are alright but their energy patterns are off in not a good way and I can't sense Dracula's so that means either he is masking it or since he is an undead he can't give off his energy that makes him extremely undetectable."

"Figures." she shrugged.

"Genie! Please, find them!" Sam begged to Genie.

"You got it!" Genie changed back and flew up to the castle.

Ethan narrowed hard. "Sakura... Alura... Please..."

Genie lashed through the door without opening and looked around.

"Helloooooo~?" he called. No response. "Guess they're sleeping at this hour." he flew forward to the hall.

As he flew he saw two shadowed figure as he got closer the show figures revealed as Sakura and Alura whom had their backs turned. "Yo, girls! I'm here!" Genie grinned flying towards them to hug them. "Ethan and the others are worried sick!" he hugged them tightly. He received no response from either the females. Just complete silence. "Uh, girls?"

He shook his hand in front of their faces. "Hello? Are you sick?" He turns into a doctor. "Okay, open your mouth and say Aaaahhh!" He gets a different response, being lifted off the ground! "Alura, what are you doing?!" Genie exclaimed.

The girls raised their heads, revealing their eyes glowing without pupils and glaring.

To Genie, that means they are victims of hypnotized by the king of vampires. "Oh, man...! I must report Ethan about this!" he flew away.

Outside the castle, Ethan was trying to open the door, kicking it. "Trying to hard ball are you huh?"

Selene stared at Ethan with unreadable expression that he is talking to a door.

"Doors can't talk, you know?" she glared.

"Trust me, I said something similar to him before and that didn't do a thing." Sam said to Selene.

"Really?" she rolled her eyes.

Just then, with a final kick, Ethan managed to open the door. "Phew, finally!" Ethan sighed.

"At least it didn't take ten kicks to open the door." Sam pointed out the bright side.

"Yeah, it only took three kicks this time." Ethan agreed.

"Never mind that. Let's enter." Selene shrugged.

"Right! Let's go!" Ethan ran inside the castle as the others followed him.

As Ethan ran through the hall, Genie came to him, stopping him.

"Ethan, kid! Big trouble ahead!" Genie called.

Ethan frowned. "Don't tell me Sakura and Alura are hypnotized?" He guessed.

"Yes, they are! They are under Dracula's control!" Genie dressed as Dracula.

"I asked you not to tell me that." Ethan sighed. "That aside, things just escalated further in a bad way."

"What do you mean?" Genie asked.

"That Dracula must know we already are here!" Ethan replied.

Sam and Selene show up now.

"Nice, how did you know?" Selene asks.

"I took a wild guess." Ethan responded.

"Hey, look!" Sam pointed.

They turned and saw Sakura and Alura walking to them. Followed by Dracula in the middle, behind them. "I was expecting you called to enter...instead storming in without permission." he smirked.

"Dracula!" Ethan glared, "Bring our friends back!" he ordered.

"Make me!" Dracula snapped his fingers.

Sakura dashed at Ethan and his team while Alura used her magnetism to bring out anything that is metal. Selene kept a good grip on her guns to make sure that they don't get taken.

When Alura threw the metal stuff at them Selene shot destroying them.

Then, she jumped and tried to shot a ray to neutralize Alura. But Sakura got in between intent on punching her with her monstrous strength.

Selene dodged her punch and kicked her back. ' _Something is odd, I felt stronger than before...was it from Ethan's blood after drinking it?_ ' Selene wondered curiously.

Alura charged at her as she noticed.

' _No time to figure out._ ' Selene thought.

She dashed backward dodging it and jumped up to a wall to jump dash after her to a kick.

The kick launched Alura away, crashing her to a wall.

The mind-controlled Sakura set her sights on Ethan.

"Sakura! It's me, Ethan! Don't you recognize me?" Ethan tried to get her back to her senses.

But Sakura charged at him. The mind-controlled kunoichi tosses out shurikens at Ethan. But Ethan easily bats them away without any scratches being made. He dodged a punch of hers and grabbed her by the arms.

"Sakura! Please, snap of out it!" he begged.

Sakura struggled, and back kicked him on the stomach.

Ethan groaned in pain, a little.

Sam watched this. "Genie! You must do something! Use your magic to make her come back to her senses!" he said.

"Well, I don't grant wishes anymore, but maybe I can do something!" Genie nodded.

He turns himself into a gong.

"Uh... Will this work?" Sam asked in confusion staring at him.

"Well there are many other methods to try if this doesn't work." Genie responded.

Sam shrugged and punched the gong. The impact caused a loud sound that made Sakura and Alura yell, covering their ears in pain.

"Now that is what I call getting an earful." Ethan joked, who had his ears covered by each of his hands.

The two girls soon stopped yelling and collapsed to the ground.

"Sakura! Alura!" Sam gasped.

Ethan ran to them and checked out to see if they were okay. He hears breathing from the two females. "Good news! They're fine!" he smirked.

Sam sighed in relief, "Good to know." Sam turn his gaze at Dracula. "Now it's just you against us."

Dracula pressed his fist in rage, "Very well! Tonight...I shall drink YOUR blood!"

He charged at Ethan, his intended target. "Starting with you!"

Ethan glared and got ready, "Bring it on!"

"You sealed your fate!" Dracula replied.

They both charge and fought.

They fought with combos, as Dracula tried to slash Ethan, but he dodged.

Ethan retaliated with firing an energy wave at the king of Vampires.

It hit Dracula, hurting him as it launched him to a wall.

' _I know I scored a hit, but that doesn't mean I get excited...it'll take more than that to defeat the king of vampires like Dracula._ ' Ethan thought to himself. ' _But what?_ '

Dracula comes out of the wall with the wounds he received from the Ki blast healing.

"Incredible...! Who... who are you...?" he asked in surprise.

"I am Ethan Tidwell, a hybrid of Saiyan and human." Ethan answered.

"What?! Saiyan... human... at same time? But... what... what's a Saiyan?" Dracula asked.

"An alien warrior race." Ethan said.

"Alien?" For Dracula, that was an unknown word.

Selene now fully understands what Ethan is. "Now I see..." she whispered. ' _I'll ask him for more after this._ ' She thought. ' _Right now, he must focus on his fight._ '

Ethan remembered something before they arrived at Dracula's castle. ' _That's right, his weakness is..._ '

"The sun!" Ethan looked at the window. The dawning was coming slowly, but it was the perfect time. ' _It just needs more time..._ ' Ethan frowned. He turned to Dracula.

"What are you staring at?" Dracula demanded.

Soon, Ethan smirked. "Your time has come, Dracula!"

The king of vampires narrowed his expression. "What?"

Selene wondered what Ethan meant. ' _What did he mean by that?_ '

"We just need to fight you some more!" Ethan exclaimed.

Dracula growled. "Are you really in such a hurry to die!? Very well!" He dashed at him.

"Bring it on!" Ethan called. He got ready to fight. Ethan dashed at the king of vampires.

They both clashed causing a shockwave as everyone stared.

The two rivals did combos at each other, causing more shockwaves as they teleported everywhere, still fighting.

Sam looked at the window and saw the sun rising up a bit more. ' _So that is what Ethan's doing._ ' Sam realized. He grinned. "Ethan is a genius!" he said. "Genie, turn into a mirror and reflect the sun light here!" he asked to Genie.

"You got it, boy!" Genie smirked.

Genie turned into a mirror and stood on a perfect point, "This should do it!"

The sunlight shined on the mirror and the reflection directs the light on the intended target; Dracula. "AGHHH!" he yelled, "UGH... WHAT..."

"Dracula, I believe that it is time for you to get tan." Ethan said.

"WHY YOU...?! AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Dracula couldn't take it anymore and he was getting weak.

"It's over, Vampire King!" Ethan called.

Dracula growled in pain. "I'll be back, someday! And when I do, your blood will be mine!" He vanished into dust.

"Really?" Selene smirked.

So now, Sakura and Alura groaned as they woke up slowly.

Ethan, Sam and Genie looked on their teammates waking up. "Girls!" Ethan ran to them.

"Are you alright?" he shook Sakura to wake her up.

"Ethan?" Sakura moaned. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I should asking you that." Ethan responded. "Are you girls okay?"

"I can't remember nothing. What happened?" Alura asked.

Selene give them a short story on what happened. "And that's what happened." she finished.

"Where's that bastard Dracula?!" Sakura snapped.

"He's gone." Selene replied.

Sakura tightens her fist. "Well, he deserved it after all...!" she growled.

"Well then. Let's come back home. I had enough of vampires." Sam sighed.

"Alright, also set up a chat with Fury for Selene here." Ethan added with pointing his thumb at the mentioned person.

"Why?" she asked.

"To see that he and his resources help you on your search for Michael." Ethan answered.

"Would they do that...? For me?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah!" Sam assured.

"I am a man of my word and I never go back on my word." Ethan said.

Selene smiled, "Thank you. I guess... I should stop biting you now."

Ethan laughed at that. "You can count it, since you already some of my energy." he assured.

Selene nodded. "It would be useful for me." she said.

Sakura frowned. "Ethan, what is she talking about?"

"Well... Let's just say... She noted my neck." Ethan gulped.

Sakura's frown deepens. "She what?" She pressed her fists with fury.

Ethan paled so bad that Dracula and Oorichimaru would feel like that they are not the only ones.

"Uh... Sakura. I'm fine! Really!" he gulped.

But Sakura yelled, "YOU'RE SO DEEEEAAAAADDDDD!"

Selene dodged her fists as she sighed, "Will you calm down? Your friend is alive."

But Sakura kept trying to punch her as she roared like a beast as the others sighed in defeat.

We now see the full moon as Sakura's yelling were still hearing, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The end...


	6. Evil Twin part 1

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

 **Ch.6: Evil Twin part 1**

One night, in the streets...

As usual, everything was quiet and calm. No one was seen in the streets. But, that was about to change when inside of a building... A fight was breaking out and whoever was fighting it was one-sided.

It was heard in the alley, next to a bar.

The fighter was Ethan.

"Agh!" someone crashed into a wall.

"Who's next?" Ethan said. He turned to some punks. "Well anyone?" He challenged.

The punks growled and charged at him, at the same time.

"You're dead!" one of them snapped. He tried to throw a punch at Ethan. But Ethan dodged, and spin kicked him towards a wall.

"Too slow!"

One of them tried to sneak on him from behind. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ethan warned.

The punk froze at being found out which gave Ethan an opening to back-punch him without turning around. He lost his teeth and knocked out in the floor.

The last one stood behind Ethan and smirked. "I won't fail like they did!" he smirked.

"Try it." Ethan glared.

The last one arms himself with a switchblade knife.

"Is that all?" Ethan raised his eyebrow.

The punk swings the knife towards him, but Ethan grabbed his wrist and uppercut him, knocking him out.

"Well then..." Ethan crunched his fists. "Now... to my true target." He walked away.

{000}

In the alley, a man with a red outfit was running away. He's called Adonis.

"Oh man I heard he was tough. I just didn't think he was that tough." Adonis said panting and running. "I better go! I don't want my butt being kicked by him!"

He kept running, unknown that someone was watching him.

It was Ethan, who was in a roof. "There he is. I won't let him get away." he whispered. He vanishes out of existences.

Adonis hid behind a wall and looked everywhere. Soon, he sighed in relief.

"Looks lime I'm safe now. Not that I have power to beat him yet."

" **I don't think so!** " a voice called him.

Adonis was startled from hearing a voice.

"E-E-E...Ethan...?"

" **I'm not Ethan... I'm your death.** " the voice, similar to Ethan, but demonic replied.

"W-W-W-W-What?" Adonis gulped in fear. He could see Ethan, but not as he looked actually. He was now dark and different color on his skin and clothing. "You're not Ethan! Who are you?" he demanded.

" **Like I said before, I'm your death.** "

"What?!" Adonis in a panic mode grabbed a trash can and tossed it hard at that Ethan lookalike.

This, however, didn't hurt him.

" **Pathetic. And you call yourself a villain?** " the lookalike smirked, " **I'll show you the gates to Heaven!** " However he looked like is having a second thought on what he said. " **Or maybe something even better, the fiery pits of Hell!** " He dashed at Adonis, before a huge scream was heard on the street.

Ethan on his way to apprehend Adonis, only to hear the scream as well. "What the?" He turned, "Was that... Adonis?" He ran to check it out. "That scream was not good. I feel it." he thought as he ran.

He finally made it, but gasped as he saw something horrifying. "Oh my god..." Adonis was dead. His body was on the ground, not moving or breathing. And blood was moving slowly out of the corpse. "W-What happened here?" he stammered. He looked around, thinking he could find the murderer. He felt an unknown presence, and he looked to source of it to see a shadowed figure that just disappeared. "You! Wait!" he called.

Ethan ran to the spot that shadowed figured disappeared at, however he can't no longer detect that unknown's presence now feeling that is vanished without a trace. Ethan narrowed his expression. _'I don't know who you are, but I will find out and when I do, I'll put a stop this madness._ ' he vowed in his thoughts. He jumped away.

{000}

Ethan returned to the SHIELD base, in order to report the news. "Then as soon as I got there, I found Adonis dead..." Ethan finished on reporting on what happened.

"Dead?! How?" Sakura gasped.

"I don't know! I saw him like that when I found him!" Ethan replied.

"But who could do that? Did you see it?" Sam asked.

"That's where I tell what the bad part is. Whoever that person was not only was shadowed in the darkness I couldn't identify but also suppressed the energy down so quickly that I didn't get a chance to sense the signature the moment he disappeared." Ethan explained.

"Man, so I guess you couldn't get him."

"Unfortunately." Ethan said.

"Hmm... It means trouble. We must think on something to do." Sakura said.

"But what?" Alura asked.

"We will go tomorrow to watch the streets. And we will make sure he pays for whoever it is pays for the crime." Ethan pressed his fist.

A female voice comes in. "That's not going to happen unfortunately." Ethan, Sakura, Alura and Sam looked at the source of the voice to see Maria Hill with a look of concern.

Ethan looked confused. "What do you mean?" His answer was the Deputy Director hands him the tablet device.

"It's best you look, watch and see for yourself." was all she said.

Ethan activated it and a image was shown.

"Shocking news! A figure was murdered last night on the streets." a woman said. "The mysterious figure was not clear to be seen, but the police department does the best to find it."

"That doesn't help!" Sam glared.

Ethan felt a chill up in his spine, like it's telling him something big is going to happen and it's going to somehow involve him in it. ' **I don't like the feel of this...** '

Alura noticed him, "Ethan, you okay?"

"I don't know if I want to say I am or not." Ethan sighed.

"You're scared, I know." Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Ethan turned to her.

"I would kill you if you did that, but there's no proof it was you." Sakura answered. "And besides, you dislike killing." she added.

"While I am glad about that, however it's not you guys I should be worried, there maybe someone else who I have not met out there that would not hesitate to put the blame on me." Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" Alura asked.

"That seems unlikely man, the chances of that happening are one to hundred." Sam assured. "But who?" he asked.

Maria voiced in. "The agent named Dolores Umbridge is investigating the case and she thinks it's you."

Ethan stared at Sam with a deadpan look. "You were saying?"

"Never mind." Sam sweatdropped.

"Well in my opinion, I don't like her." Alura said. "When Sam and I came into S.H.I.E.L.D, everyone welcomed us. Dolores however looked at us like we're animals that needed to caged and locked in." She frowned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sakura agreed. "Other agents warned us including Kakashi-sensei to never ever make contact with her at all."

"That's unfortunately true, she was never liked by anyone even Director Fury and myself with that attitude she carries." Maria confessed.

"That's true." Sam nodded.

Ethan looked confused. "But why me, I never done anything to her in the past to give her a motivation to put a blame on me for what just happened."

"You're right, Ethan, but I wish I would knew too." Alura agreed.

"I know." Ethan sighed. "What a drag..."

Sakura gave an amused smile after hearing Ethan's statement, she knows a certain someone would so agree to that. 'Shikamaru, looks like you and your clans are not the only ones who says those phrases.' She giggled. 'Of course, Ino on the other hand though...' she grinned at the thought of one of her friends' reaction should she happen to hear that statement Ethan made.

{000}

Inside the Police Department, the Chief was discussing with his men about the murder of Adonis.

"The murderer must be outside somewhere!" the Chief snapped.

"But, Chief! The murder just dissappeared!" one of the officers exclaimed.

"Plus that, we have no witnesses that saw what happened." He added.

The Chief thought for a moment, "You're right. We need clues..."

They were quiet as he thought.

"Guess we must count with that team named... S.H.I.E.L.D." he said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" an agent asked.

"That's right. Maybe they can help shed some light on this."

They all nodded.

"Johnny, get the phone and call them. Hurry!" the Chief ordered.

"Yes, boss." The officer, Johnny dug into his pocket to get a cell phone out.

He marked and called, "Hello? S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

{000}

Back to the base...

The phone rang. A hand grabs it, to answer it. "Hello?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency? Police Department. We need your help."

{000}

Back to the streets, Ethan and his friend met with the police.

"Any problem, Chief?" Ethan asked.

"We need help on the investigating the murder of Adonis." the Chief answered.

"That's what we were planning to do too anyway." Ethan shrugged. "We will help."

"Thank you for the assistance." The Chief nodded. "Do any of you have any leads or clues as to who could have done this?"

"Nope, but that is what we are looking for." Kakashi replied.

"Where should we start?" Alura asked.

"Some of you will check in that alley." the Chief pointed. "Others will take a look on the main street and the others will check everywhere."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. members nodded.

"The rest of you." the Chief turned to his men, "Watch the other streets."

They nodded.

Ethan and his team now in a room, discussing on pairing for the investigation.

"Okay, so what shall we do?" Sakura asked.

"We shall split in teams. Sakura, you go with me." Ethan instructed. "Sam and Alura, you'll both investigate on the slums."

"So all that leaves is Genie with Kakashi." Sam said.

"Don't worry, I'll be his guardian angel!" Genie smiled as he dressed himself as an angel.

Sakura and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Sure, Genie. Sure..." Sakura sighed.

"Well... Let's go." Ethan shrugged.

They nodded.

The teams soon splited up as they walked to their respective points.

{000}

Ethan and Sakura were watching their chosen street.

"Nothing around here." Sakura looked around.

"You still can't sense that person's energy can you?" she asked Ethan who shook his head.

"No, still hiding it very well."

"Oh."

"I would feel it otherwise if he or she would be this close."

"Well, if you feel it from here, maybe we can find him, or her."

"Now we talk the same language."

Sakura sighed sweatdropping. ' _Good grief..._ ' she thought as she mentally groans. ' _Why does he always have to show off?_ '

"Now, I'll try to focus to see if I can find whoever is." Ethan focused.

"Let's hope it works." Sakura replied.

"You and me both." Ethan agreed.

She nodded.

Ethan was quiet doing what he had to do, focusing. At the first 10 minutes, he didn't felt nothing. ' _Still nothing..._ ' he sighed mentally. But he didn't give up and kept trying. Some minutes later, he felt something... "Wait I got something."

"What is it, what do you feel?" Sakura noticed.

"Well this may sound odd, we're right here right?" Ethan asked Sakura.

"Yeah?" Sakura nodded, confused wondering what her partner is getting at.

"It's coming towards us." he answered.

"What?!" she gasped.

Ethan started to look everywhere. "Get ready, Sakura!" he called.

"Huh?"

"It's coming!"

"Who?"

"All I can say is it can be anyone, our unknown suspect or some random person." Ethan replied.

"You mean...?"

"Why are you here, pipsqueak?" a voice called.

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Ethan demanded.

A shadow dashed from a roof to another as Sakura and Ethan looked up.

"What the...?" Sakura noticed.

Ethan narrowed his eyebrows. "He's coming." he whispered.

"Ethan, do you know who that is?" Sakura asked.

"The voice is familiar however his name escapes me at the moment." Ethan's response made the pink haired kunoichi sweatdropped. "I had ran into this guy before I joined SHIELD."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least you could tell me who he is!" she snapped swinging her arms.

Ethan thought for a second until he snapped his finger. "I remember now! It's Punk!" he exclaimed in realization.

"Punk?" Sakura was now confused.

Then they hear a sound of thud.

"It's Fung, you numbskull!" The figure jumped from the roof and landed in front of them.

Needless to say that Sakura was surprised to see that this person in front of her would make a certain shark user ninja not the only one with unusual appearance. It was a humanoid crocodile with green skin and yellow eyes. He wore a small helmet and armored purple pants.

"So...you're Punk, right?" Sakura asked a bit uneasy.

The revealed Fung facepalm himself. "Oh for crying out loud, it's Fung!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry." she sweatdropped.

What do you want?" Ethan shrugged.

"Simple, I got a bone to pick with you." Fung replied.

"I don't have time for this," Ethan declined. "my partner and I are in a middle of something."

"What?"

"We're looking for a murderer."

"A murderer? The one who killed Adonis?" Fung asked.

"Yeah that's ri...Wait, how do you know?" Ethan asked.

"Let's just say I know who did it, if you are going ask on why that I don't know." Fung said. "I saw the guy and you want to know who did he sort of remind me of?"

"Who did this guy remind of you?" Sakura questioned.

"You." Fung answered, glancing at Ethan.

"Me?!" Ethan yelped. "Have you suffered a recent head injury?"

Fung raised his hands in defense. "Whoa hey now, let me be specific. He did indeed look like you, but there are few exceptions that made it easy for me to tell the difference."

Ethan and Sakura looked at each other, then nodded as Ethan and Sakura stare at Fung.

"Alright, you got our attention." Ethan said.

"It had a different outfit and color on hair and eyes." Fung replied.

"What else?" Ethan demanded.

"Hmm... He talked in a... oh yes! A demonic tone."

"What else?"

"His clothes were black. I think so."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, at the moment."

' _ **Great so now, I have a lookalike that someone is bound to easily mistaken him for me.**_ ' Ethan thought to himself. ' _ **Looks like someone is trying to make believe I'm the assassin.**_ ' he sighed. "In other words, a double of me, right?" Ethan asked.

"Yep, a bad one at that." Fung replied.

"Guess it was created by someone that hates me." Ethan shrugged.

"Maybe it would be the case, but until we find this guy we can't be sure that it is the case." Sakura pointed out.

"You're right. We need proofs."

Ethan looked at Fung. "If you have a bone to pick with me, wait after this is over with."

The humanoid crocodile shrugged in accepting. "Might as well."

"And you could help too."

Fung thought for five seconds. "Okay. But you owe a big one when the time to pick the bone comes!" he warned.

"Got it!" Ethan winked his eye.

Sakura facepalmed. "Oh, brother." she sighed.

Sometime later, Ethan and Sakura followed Fung. He somehow knew where the evil clone of Ethan's could be.

"Needless to say Sakura, I admit that I wasn't expecting this." Ethan conversating with his teammate.

"Me neither, since you told me about him." she replied.

"Yup."

"Will you both shut up and follow me?" Fung snapped.

"Yes." Ethan and Sakura said in usion.

"Then, come on."

They followed him.

{000}

Meanwhile, Sam and Alura were watching close to a mall center. They didn't found nothing yet, but that didn't stop them.

They looked around while then.

"Anything you find?" Alura asked.

"Nope." Sam replied.

"This is getting so complicated as I thought."

"No kidding, but we'll just have to keep trying." Sam replied.

They both walked away to try on another street.

{000}

Kakashi's leaning against the wall reading his dirty book. As usual. He remembered that when Ethan saw him reading it, curiosity got the best of him. And that reaction was that his face was so red as a tomato. He chuckles as he remember that. Who knew Ethan can read Japaneses books, no doubt that Karai must have taught him to not only read Japaneses but also speak that said language. He shut his book and walked away. "I wonder how are Ethan and Sakura going?" he asked. He reaches for the comm in his ear to contact them. "Ethan! Sakura! Can you hear me?" he called.

"Ethan here!" Ethan's voice called.

"What did you discovered?" Kakashi asked.

"At first nothing until Sakura and I ran into one of my old acquaintances." Ethan responded.

"Who?"

"Fung."

"That crocodile guy that attacked you? What's he doing there?" Kakashi questioned.

"He is giving us a lead about the murder. And lead to a possible evil lookalike of mine." Ethan answered.

"Does he know something? Don't lose him at sight, he may help." Kakashi whispered.

"We are not sure if he knows, but we will do this." Ethan replied. "This madness has to stop and we're ending this tonight!"

Kakashi nodded. "Could have said it better myself."

"Why do you say that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Tell you that later. Keep your mission."

Ethan nodded. "Right."

"Kakashi out. Good luck." He shuts off the comm as he walked away and hope their okay.

{000}

To Ethan and Sakura...

"So, Fung. What do you have in mind?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we must find a way to catch the look alike me." Ethan added.

"It's gonna be tough to get him, but." Fung said,

They listen.

"Go on." Ethan beckoned.

"There has to be another way getting him and find his location." Fung said.

"Wonder where we could find him?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but think about it though. How he was there in the murder of Adonis." Fung said.

They think as Ethan got one. "I think I know." They looked at Ethan and listen. "How about if we make him a trap?

"What kind of a trap?" Sakura questioned.

"We need someone who plays like a prey." Ethan replied.

Sakura's eyes widen. "Are you saying that-"

"I be the prey?" Ethan guessed on what Sakura was going to say. "Yeah."

"ME?!" she jawdropped.

"Not you, me." Ethan corrected her.

"Huh? How?" she calmed down.

"I can disguise myself as a normal citizen and then, you and Fung catch him by surprise." Ethan explains.

"It's crazy enough to work, then let's get to it." Fung said.

"It better work." Sakura frowned.

"Trust me. It will." Ethan smirked.

Sakura sighed. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Why not?" Ethan asked.

"What about if he traps you?" she asked.

"Me? Nah!" Ethan waved that idea off. But that doesn't mean he won't take it for granted. If that is likely to happen.

This made Sakura sighed once again. ' _Sometimes I wonder if he's a distant relative of Naruto._ ' she said on her mind.

Later in 30 minutes of planning traps...

"Nothing." Fung groaned.

Sakura was silent. "Nothing neither." she sighed in misery. "Where's a break when you need one?"

"You mean as in getting good results than a rest?" Fung guessed.

"Yeah." The pink haired kunoichi replied.

Ethan didn't give up though. He was still thinking. "Hmm..." Either Ethan was being patient or maybe he may have been wrong that this plan wouldn't work. "Let me see..." he said. He goes and check it out. Then light bulb popped up on top his head. "Yes!"

Fung and Sakura noticed.

"I think I know what to do." Ethan said.

They watch.

"Go on." Sakura said.

"I'll dress as a citizen." Ethan replies. "That way I'll bring him here!" He realized.

"But where will we get citizen clothing for you?" Sakura glared.

Ethan thought again.

Sakura rubbed her forehead.

"I think I got one." Fung runs off and come back with brown trench coat and hat.

"Ah, that works for me." Ethan takes them.

"Let's hope it works." Sakura said.

"It will." Ethan gotten dressed up and smirked. "Now to act like one!" He went away. While at the street, he kept walking and hoping he'll come. He looks around and hope he'll appear and wait.

"Come on..." He looks around as someone behind him sneak around. 'I feel as though I am not alone...'

A shadow figure smirked and when Ethan turn around.

"Huh?" Just as Ethan turned around he gets tackled by the figure. "Ugh!" Ethan got tackled and looked to see who tackled him.

The double of Ethan glaring and smirking. " **Hello me.** " he spoke in a demonic tone.

Ethan kicked him off and move away glaring, "It's far enough, buddy! If I were you, I'd stop these deaths."

" **You're already me, my me.** " the clone chuckled.

"This madness has to stop." Ethan glared at his lookalike.

" **Why? We are having fun here.** "

"You killed a man, even though what he did was wrong but killing him was worst." Ethan growled.

" **Wrong and worst you say, then how about these disgusting humans?** " Ethan's lookalike asked with a venom tone. " **What they did was way wrong and worst than I did.** "

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked, confused.

" **You don't understand yet? Their actions!** "

"Their action?" Ethan looks confused. "You lost me there." he watches his double smirking and chuckling.

" **Doesn't it occurred to you why everything happened in the Space Colony ARK?** " Ethan's look-alike grinned evilly. " **The government tried to play god and control something they authorized to be created but becoming afraid that we ultimate beings are too powerful that they believe the 'right' thing to do is exterminate the very things they created.** "

Ethan frozen when he said ARK. "ARK...?"

" **Exactly, the same place where you were created... born.** "

Ethan couldn't believe what he just heard. "How did you... know about this?" he demanded.

His double laughed upon that question. " **You have no idea, do you?** "

"What?" Ethan asked, "What... are you talking about?"

" **You'll see.** "

"Huh?"

The doppelganger vanished leaving Ethan confused about him and how he knows ARK.

"Hey! Wait!" He stopped and was quiet. 'Just what the heck it going on here?' Ethan wondered.

"Ethan!" a voice called at him.

Ethan looked to see Sakura and Fung. "Guys!"

"You found him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Ethan replied. "but Fung is right...that guy does indeed look like me."

"What?!"

"I knew it!" Fung snapped his fingers.

"So what did you find out about him?" Sakura asked, getting to the point.

"He knows... everything about me." Ethan looked down.

"What?" Sakura couldn't believe it. "How's that possible?" She wondered.

"He also knows about... ARK."

"Wait, what is the ARK?" Fung wondered.

"The place where Ethan was born." she replied.

"Really?"

Sakura nodded.

They all looked to where Evil Ethan went away.

"But what does he really want?" Sakura wondered.

"Destroy all of them." Ethan replied. "All the humans."

"But why?" Fung asked, confused.

"For what happen in the ARK..." Ethan responded.

"What?!" Sakura gasped.

"Like he said; the government tried to play god and then took the lives in the ARK to ensure the 'safety of humanity'. He wants to make everyone else that was and wasn't involve with what happen in the ARK pay for their 'crimes'." Ethan added.

Sakura gasped hearing that. "Absurd! Not of all us did that! You know it, Ethan!"

Ethan agreed to her with a nod but still had the frown on his face. "Unfortunately he doesn't care, if he is indeed me then that means he is in a great deal of pain as I was. But he still must be stopped."

"Right." she nodded.

"Let's notify Kakashi and the others about this." Ethan said.

They ran forward.

{000}

Meanwhile to Kakashi, he's with the others reading his book.

"So far nothing we got on our end." Sam reported.

"Hopefully Eth and Sakura may be lucky to have found something." Genie said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kakashi sigh as he too hope they found something. Kakashi hears a beep on his comm. "Kakashi here." he answers.

"Kakashi." Fury's voice was heard in Kakashi's comm.

"Fury. Is something comes up?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Maria Hill told me what's be happening lately, so I went in called in a friend, asking her if I could barrow someone to help with the problem."

"Her?" Kakashi wondered.

"Yes, the female version of you sort of; Najenda." Fury answered.

"Najenda?" Kakashi asked confused of that name and version of himself. "Version of myself?"

"Yeah, so she send someone to rendezvous with you guys." The director of SHIELD replied.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"She said it was a surprise." Fury responded.

"I see." He close his book and stand up. "When does back-up arrive?" Kakashi asked.

"In few minutes."

"Okay. We will wait. Kakashi out." He turned off the communicator off. After then, they waited. Just then...

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's voice called out.

Kakashi turned to the point where her voice was heard.

"We're here!" it was Sakura, with Ethan and Fung.

"What did you guys discover?" Kakashi asked.

"We found out the killer of Adonis is a doppelganger of Ethan." Sakura answered with a frown.

"Really? A clone of him?" he frowned.

"Hard to say," Ethan frowned as well. "the only thing he hinted out that he is me. But that doesn't explain much about him."

"Meaning?"

"He only knows something about me." Ethan glared.

"There's more is there?" Kakashi narrowed.

"Only he knows." Sakura replied.

"And that's not the worst part." Fung joined in the conversation.

"Huh?"

"He wants to eradicate all the humans even those that had nothing do with what happened in the Space Colony ARK." Ethan answered with a serious expression.

Kakashi stood quiet hearing that. He couldn't believe someone knows not only of Ethan but the ARK. He stood there all quiet still as Sakura stared.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

Without them noticing, that help showed up. He has green shirt, pants and shoes, blue eyes and spiked hair named Terrence Silva who listens and overheard everything as he comes out walking to them. "I couldn't help by overheard about this, Kakashi." He said.

They all turned to him, "Who are you?!" Ethan asked.

"I'm Terrence Silva, Keybearer and member of the Royal Silva Family." Terrence introduced himself.

They looked each other's hearing that.

"Royal Silva Family?" Ethan wondered, confused. "Never heard of that."

Terrence nodded in understanding. "That will wait, I will cut to the chase that Najenda send me to aid you guys on the mission."


	7. Evil Twin part 2

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

 _ **They all turned to him, "Who are you?!" Ethan asked.**_

 _ **"I'm Terrence Silva, Keybearer and member of the Royal Silva Family." Terrence introduced himself.**_

 _ **They looked each other's hearing that.**_

 _ **"Royal Silva Family?" Ethan wondered, confused. "Never heard of that."**_

 _ **Terrence nodded in understanding. "That will wait, I will cut to the chase that Najenda send me to aid you guys on the mission."**_

{000}

 **Ch.6: Evil Twin part 2**

Terrence looked at Ethan and his team.

"So, who's that Najenda? Why did he sent you here?" Ethan asked at Terrence.

"She." Terrence corrected him.

"Oh, sorry. Why did she sent you here again?"

"She sent me to assist you and your team about what's been happening lately." Terrence replied.

"It seems we have some support. Cool!" Ethan smirked.

Terrence nodded, but he still had a serious expression. "Now that's when we get to the matter with your lookalike. I have a theory, but I need to confirm it from you."

Ethan looked curious. "What would that be?"

"Your lookalike had to be reincarnated by specific reasons."

"What? What do you mean?"

Terrence sighed, hoping the next word is right. "Somewhere in the depth of your heart that you had been once filled with hate and betrayed towards humanity."

"Really?"

Terrence nodded. "Yes, and your incarnation is trying to prove something by filling that same feeling you had also the other thing."

"What would the other thing be?" Sakura asked.

Terrence took a deep breath and sighed. "He wants become one with you. You two are like separate beings that were split apart."

"Split apart?" Fung was confused.

"I get it, Ethan and his incarnation are like Yin-Yang." Alura realized.

"So, I'm good, and he's evil." Ethan realized too.

Kakashi too looked on in realization. "Hmm... Twin issues." he said.

Ethan narrowed his expression. "Hmm..." While Ethan looked in thought so is Terrence was as well. "Maybe..."

' _Also Fury wanted me to keep an eye on a potential traitor in SHIELD, and he mentioned it was Dolores Umbridge based from the reaction of her seeing Ethan almost like..._ ' Terrence thought in pause. ' _she was hoping that he would not be here...and based from Maria Hill telling Nick that she accused Ethan instantly right off the bat after what's happening lately...Dolores is somehow connected with this..._ ' he narrowed his eyebrows at that thought. He looked at Ethan. ' _And Ethan is unwilling part of it..._ ' He was about to ask something to Ethan...

Then something big happens. An explosion was heard from a distance.

Ethan, his team, Fung, and Terence looked alarmed.

"What was that?!" Sakura gasped.

"Let's find out!" Kakashi said.

They ran towards the point where the explosion was caused. They have made their way towards where the explosion had happened.

"I wonder what happened there?" Alura asked.

Fung shrugged. "You're guess is good as mine."

"We'll find it out when we go there!" Sam exclaimed.

Ethan narrowed his eyebrows. "It must be him." he said. Somehow that his evil incarnate is at it again. "I'm sure it's him!"

"We'll see soon." Terrence replied.

{000}

Later...

The evil lookalike of Ethan chuckles. He raised his hand and charged a Ki Beam. He fired and destroyed part of the building. " **Die, you suckers!** " he said before he laughed evilly. " **I should really focus on the main root, that sorry excuse of an agent and witch!** " the dark version of Ethan spat venomously.

"Stop!" a voice called.

Ethan's lookalike turned to the source of the caller. "Hmm?"

He could see Ethan and the others, who already came.

Kakashi narrowed his eyebrow at the dark version of Ethan. ' _He indeed does look like Ethan, but much more different in a way._ '

" **So, Ethan. You and those scums came to see me, huh?** " Evil Ethan smirked.

Ethan glared anger at him, of what's he's doing to destroying everything and it disgusted him. "No! We came here to stop you!" he snapped.

" **Stop me?** " The evil look alike of Ethan laughed. " **Don't make me laugh, what makes you think you can stop me?** "

"Because good triumphs over evil!" Ethan replied.

Evil Ethan scoffed at what his good version said. " **Good triumphs over evil, give me a break.** " He crunched his fists.

Alura frowned as she tried to read into the mind of Ethan's evil twin. ' _He's trying something!_ ' she thought. She tried to go deeper into his mind, but she felt like can't go any deeper.

" **Ah-ah-ah! Can't have you reading my mind.** "

"Huh?" Alura gasped. She noticed Evil Ethan glanced at her. ' _Oh no!_ '

" **Oh yes!** " Evil Ethan grinned as like he read her mind. " **You're good on this, you know?!** "

Everyone is who is familiar with Alura's abilities to read minds are not only shocked that Alura can't read the mind of Ethan's evil version but he can read hers instead.

' _Is he able to read minds as well?_ ' Alura thought in shock. ' _How's this possible?!_ '

Evil Ethan gave an evil grin. " **Surprised?** " he smirked.

"How is that you can read my mind?" Alura wondered. "Can he copy the skills of his rivals?"

Ethan's evil incarnate chuckled. " **Well, sort of.** " he replied. " **But as much as like to chitchat with my other me and you scums, I got something to do. And what would that be, oh yes that's right succeeding where everyone else fails to do long ago!** " He flares up a red-black aura and flies away in fast pace.

"WAIT!" Ethan called. Ethan also flaring his blue-white arua flies off, following his evil version.

"ETHAN! WAIT!" Sakura called out loudly, but it was too late. "Damn it!" She cursed as she tightens her fist.

"Hey did anyone get what his bad self mean by "Succeeding what everyone else fails to do?", because I think there's a meaning to it." Genie speculated.

"But wasn't killing all humanity his plan?" Sam asked.

Terrence shook his head. "That's the third part of his plan, I have a pretty idea who he is going after."

Kakashi narrowed on who Terrence is talking about since he too remember something in the meeting with Fury before everything happened at that time. "I think I get it, Terrence." he whispered.

Sakura looked at her sensei. "What do we do, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"Let's follow them." he replied.

Sakura, Alura, Sam, Fung, Genie and Terrence nodded.

They jumped forwards to follow them.

{000}

Ethan is in hot pursuit with the dark version of himself. "Come back here, you coward!" he called.

Evil Ethan chuckles and look back and flies ahead. " **Planning to tag along the way there huh, we'll see about it.** " He dashed away.

Ethan dashes to keep up with his dark incarnate. "You won't escape!" he snapped.

Evil Ethan didn't look too bothered. " **Oh really?** " he smirked. " **Well you're welcome to try.** " he puts more speed to it to dash away.

Ethan glared. "Of course I will!" He add speeds and chased after him before he escaped. He can't let that happened. "Oh, I will." Ethan scoffed. "I will." He dashed after him.

Evil Ethan smirked. ' _ **We're almost to our destination, soon you'll understand the real truth.**_ '

"Huh?!" Ethan gasped. He noticed that since he was following his evil twin they were flying straight towards the building. "What the..?"

Evil Ethan smirked and smashes through the building.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Ethan exclaimed. "Why did you do that?!"

Evil Ethan ignored him. " **Catch me if you want to find out!** " he smirked. He dashes on ahead.

"Wait!" Ethan called. He followed behind. "You cannot escape this time!"

{000}

Back to Kakashi and the others...

They kept running to find Ethan and his evil clone.

"Alura, I want you to use your telepathy to read Dolores' mind to find what she's hiding and getting the location on where she is at." Kakashi instructed.

"Okay." she nods. Alura closes her eyes. She began to focus and could hear some words on her mind. And what she hears from Dolores' mind puts a serious frown on her face.

' _Once I found a proof that Monkey Boy is an assassin, I'll erase him from this world...For good!_ '

Alura did indeed frown.

' _To think I was able to use my magic on the fools the government into believing that those abomination freaks were going to become too powerful to be control that they would rebel against them, sure the people whom worked at the ARK were sacrifices especially that bratty girl._ ' That was the next thought Alura heard and now it's starting to come together now. Dolores Umbridge was behind the incident on the Space Colony ARK.

"Dolores...Why?" Alura whispered.

Sam looked at her in concern. "What is it Alura? You don't seem happy?"

"You wouldn't like what I'll say." she replied.

"Go on." Kakashi said. Terrence, Fung, Genie and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Dolores was in the Ark incident!" Alura exclaimed. Sam, Fung, Genie and Sakura were shock while Terrence and Kakashi narrowed their eyes in anger at the news. "She thinks Ethan shouldn't not exist!"

"And now she is trying continue where she started and make sure she got the job done right." Kakashi suspected with a narrowed expression.

"So why not let Ethan know what we have found out?" Fung questioned.

"There's no telling what will happen if we do." Sakura answered.

"She's right." Terrence glared. "He'll go in rage and maybe worse case scenario; kill her."

"That would make him the Ethan we don't know." Kakashi agreed.

"But there's one problem." Sam added his cent to the conversation. "What will stop his evil version from telling Ethan about it since he too can read minds as well?"

"Then, we better go fast!" Fung suggested.

They kept going fast before it's too late.

{000}

Meanwhile, in Britain...

Inside the ministry of magic, there's a short squat woman resembling a large pale toad. She had a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and little neck. Her eyes were bulging and pouchy, and in her mousy brown hair she often wore a black velvet bow. Her name is Dolores Umbridge, the woman who hated Ethan for no reason at all enough to see him destroyed.

Now she is gathering everything she needs to "expose" Ethan as the assassin and make sure he doesn't escape it like he did on the Ark. "This will be the last piece I need for my plan. Soon, they'll learn to respect me!" she smirked. "When that abomination freak is out of the way those other freaks with him are next!" She got up.

Before she got ready to leave, the crash from the roof was heard and Evil Ethan lands down.

"What the...?!" she gasped. She saw Evil Ethan, but she is unaware that the Ethan she is looking at is the dark incarnate.

Evil Ethan notices her and chuckles. " **Hello hag.** "

"Ethan! What's the meaning of this?!" She snapped.

Evil Ethan chuckles. " **Wouldn't you like to know.** "

"Huh?!"

Evil Ethan ignored her as he looked up at the ceiling he broke through to see that Ethan also arrived and descended to the floor. " **See what I mean?** " Evil Ethan smirked.

"So you decided to stop running have you?" Ethan questioned, not aware of Dolores' presences.

Ethan's dark twin grinned fiendishly. " **Yes, but also show you and meet the person that caused the incident of the ARK.** " he glanced at perpetrator who is shocked that she is seeing not just one Ethan, but another!

"Two...two Ethans...?" she gulped.

Ethan confused, followed his evil twin's glance to see Dolores Umbridge. "Dolores!" he gasped.

" **Other me, I like you to meet the person that is the mastermind of the incident that took place on the Space Colony ARK.** " Ethan's dark incarnate introduced.

"Mastermind?! I have nothing to do with this!" Dolores lied by quickly denying. "I don't even know what this "Space Colony ARK" is!"

Evil Ethan's evil smirk widens. " **Really is that so, because you sound like you are insulting me on doing a horrible job on lying.** "

"What?!" Dolores exclaimed. She didn't expect this!

Evil Ethan turn his glance on Ethan. " **You see, this witch here, manipulated the government into believing that "abomination" like you and your "brother" were going to become too powerful to be control and you two would turn on them, so as it stands that she is cause of the lives that were lost in the ARK especially Maria Robotnik which to Dolores' point of view, there were nothing more but sacrifices into order to get rid of you two.** "

Ethan turned into disbelief to her. Ethan's expression turned into a frowned.

Dolores knows now that the gig is up. "Oh no...!"

"For all that time that I never thought of why you hate when I have done absolutely nothing to you, but now I see why." Ethan spoke in a cold tone mixed with anger.

Dolores shivered in fear.

Evil Ethan smirked. ' **Good, now make her pay for her sins by ending her miserable life!** '

Ethan held his hand out as a blue energy comes to form from his palm.

Dolores gasped.

The orb gets bigger as Evil Ethan's grin widens.

"YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" Dolores screamed as she closed her eyes, expecting that worst.

But instead the blue orb on Ethan's palm shrinks as it vanishes. Ethan closes his eyes shaking his head at her pitiful state. "You are absolutely pathetic. If I am a freak of nature then that make you a monster. Besides I have no interest in killing you, it would not bring the people that were lost in the ARK. You will face justice on the sins you committed and you will repent on those sins."

" **Huh?** " Evil Ethan stared. He didn't expect this, not at all. " **What're you doing? This is your chance! DO IT!** " he called.

Dolores stared at this but Ethan ignored Evil Ethan, as he continue on.

"This... is the best punishment I can give you." he said to her. Ethan turns his attention back to his dark counterpart who doesn't look like he is losing what calmness he has left. "Was this your plan, right?" he glared. "You killed Adonis to get Dolores' attention knowing that she could never pass the opportunity and you would come in then lure me to her spill out the truth in hopes that I would kill her in rage, once that is done you would possess my body with you being the dominating one to control, well sorry to disappoint you but I will never ever going to break my one rule."

" **No, it wasn't just your rule that stopped it was them.** " Evil Ethan growled, since he had already read his good counterpart's mind to see who really stopped Ethan from crossing the line.

"So you already know, of course you would because like you said before you are me." Ethan admitted.

" **Wh-What?!** " Evil Ethan gasped.

"But now I am ending this madness, starting with you." Ethan said, as he charged at his dark counterpart in high-speed. "This ends here!" he exclaimed. He rams elbow against Evil Ethan's chest.

" **UUUUUUAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!** " Ethan's dark counterpart grunted loudly. " **No...Impossible...!** " he groaned. Evil Ethan steps back a bit, feeling the pain heal as his entire body is coated by red-black aura.

Ethan stared at this. "He's getting serious now." he muttered to himself lowly. He stood on his fighting pose.

Evil Ethan growled and dashes fast and throw many punched, but Ethan blocks them many times fast. " **Why you...?** " Evil Ethan growled.

He blocked the last one from Evil Ethan and jabbed his gut hard.

" **HRUAAAH!** " Evil Ethan spat out.

"I won't ever follow you in your evil path!" Ethan glared. "NEVER!" He jabbed across his face and many time as he kicked him away, and kicked at his chest hard.

" **UGH!** " Evil Ethan grunted. He move back holding his gut as he on his knee spatting blood and spits together. He growled in anger of this. " **No one can stop me...NO ONE!** " he growled.

Ethan glared as he prepared for another from him, as Evil Ethan dashes towards him. "It's over, Evil Ethan!" Ethan warned at his evil clone.

" **For you anyway!** " Evil Ethan shouted.

They both charged for the final hit. Their fist collide against each other's, causing a huge shockwave.

{000}

Alura, Sam, Kakashi, Sakura, Genie and Fung landed on a roof and watched the smoke.

Sakura looked concerned. "Are we too late?" She asked.

Alura focused, "I can feel three auras over there!"

"Go on." Kakashi urged.

"Ethan, Evil Ethan and Dolores!" she replied.

Genie magically summons a binocular to see what's going on in there. He could see the building teared apart. "You know, I would "almost" feel bad for Dolores if she doesn't have any insurance to cover up the damage."

"Can you see Ethan?!" Sakura snapped.

Genie recoiled a little. "Checking right now." Through his binoculars, he could find Ethan, injured and breathing heavily. "I found him."

"How is he?" Sam called.

"He's injured and looks like he is almost at his limits." Genie reported.

Sakura gasped.

"What about his evil twin?" Fung asked.

Genie could see Ethan's evil twin in the ground unable to move. "He's down and out!"

"Whoa! Really?!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's cool!"

Alura frowned for some reason. She concentrated her telepathy to hear Dolores' thoughts and it doesn't look good. "Don't celebrate it soon, guys!" she called.

"What is it Alura?" Terrence asked.

"Dolores is mad about what happened!" she snapped. "And now she is going for the kill since Ethan is exhausted to defend himself!"

"On it!" Terrence dashes on quickly.

They all followed him, in order to avoid Ethan's fate to be sealed.

{000}

At the smoked palace, Dolores armed with a knife as she walks towards Ethan with anger in her. "YOU!"

Ethan turned to her. He wish he could get up right now and defend himself, but his healing factor is still healing him from his fight. "Oh great..." he groaned.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" she snapped and about to kill him. But then.

"Stop!"

She was stopped frozen and couldn't move.

Ethan notices and looked who frozen her in place. He saw Terrence and he was holding an unusual weapon which looks like a key. "Terrance?" Ethan asked while he's healing. "How did you..." he was about to ask.

"Ethan!"

"Huh?" he turned. Ethan sees Sakura coming along with Kakashi, Sam, Alura, Fung and Genie. "Guys! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came to help you, boy are we in a nick of time." Sam responded.

"You okay?" Fung asked.

"I'm just fortunate that you guys showed up." Ethan answered. "Thanks." he smiled. Sakura and the others smiled. They did as Ethan thumbed up.

"However..." Sakura began with a tick mark appearing her forehead while her eyebrow twitching.

"Huh?" Ethan noticed. He noticed the look on Sakura's face. "Uh oh..."

"Tell me Ethan," Sakura began in sweet tone that promises pain. "are you hungry for a knuckle sandwich?"

"Huh? Why...?" Ethan was shocked at this.

"Sakura, now's not the time." Kakashi said.

But Sakura didn't listen. "Because you are about get it with toppings."

Sam whistled turning back. "This will not end well." He muttered to himself while sweatdropping.

"Yeah..." Alura agreed.

Genie came to Sakura's side. "Hey Sakura, cut some slack for Eth." The phenomenal cosmic being reasoned.

Ethan realized and gulped.

"Sakura, we have still have other things to do right now." Kakashi reminded.

"Yeah, like his evil twin who is still...hey where did he go?" Fung wondered as he looked to the spot where the knocked out Evil Ethan was once at.

"Huh?" Ethan turned.

Even Kakashi, Terrence and Ethan's teammates noticed too.

"He's gone!" Sakura gasped.

"How the hell did he disappear without being noticed?" Sam wondering in bewilderment.

Ethan gets up now that he is fully healed. "He must have escaped while we were occupied."

"What about her?" Alura asked, pointing at Dolores who is frozen like a stature.

"Retrain her now before my Stop magic wears off." Terrence said.

"Right!" they nodded.

Genie uses his magic to make hand cuff appearing now retraining Dolores and just for an insurance to prevent her going anywhere and a human size cage. "I consider her...guilty!" he joked. To further the humor he was dressed as the judge. They all laughed, but Dolores.

Speaking of her, just as Terrence said the magic wore off. "CURSE YOU!" she snapped. She blinked in few seconds to realize that she is in a cage and her hands cuffed. "What?!"

Kakashi and Terrence stepped forward.

"Sorry, miss, but we can't allow to hurt Ethan." Kakashi glared.

Dolores growled in furious of this and struggle against the cage to get out but nothing. "Curse you!" she roared.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Genie literally puts a sock in Dolores' mouth to shut her up.

Terrance glared at the witch. "Why do you want to kill him?" he demanded. "And don't try to lie."

Dolores growled in rage.

Ethan frowned. Even he curious on why she did it. He never met her before at all when he was at the Space Colony ARK. "Why were you on the ARK?" he demanded. But nothing from her. "Spit it out!" he snapped.

Dolores decides to speak as she spits out the sock that was in her mouth. "Because foolish artificial creatures like you must not exist."

Ethan frowned at the old woman's tone.

"I don't know why that old fool, Gerald Robotnik was thinking of creating such abominations freaks like yourselves. Seriously Ultimate Lifeforms," she scoffed. "more like Ultimate Abomination."

Ethan said nothing as he glared, not liking the woman's bad attitude. He looked at Alura. "Anything she's likely sugar coating?"

"Just one," the telepath responded. "she never worked at the ARK. Rather she outright order the people that were working at the facility to shutdown the project down like she is the boss but they ignored her because they don't answer to her. Only Gerald himself and the government."

Ethan stood there after hearing that.

Now for the final piece of puzzle to be placed in. "And after getting kicked out of the ARK for sticking where her wrinkled old nose doesn't belong she used her magic spell to simply manipulated the government's mind into not just getting back at the people in the Space Colony ARK but also get rid the "eyesores" in the process." Alura added.

Ethan gasped. So the only real reason Dolores caused the incident in the Space Colony ARK all because of her butting into something it's not her business but also a petty hate against creating the Ultimate Lifeforms and getting revenge against the people that ignored her like she wasn't there.

"Those fools deserve it for ignoring me especially that stupid little granddaughter of his for not only siding with freaks like you but also the nerve to call me old hag." Dolores grinned fiendishly in proud of her accomplishment.

Ethan glared intensively for a while until he calms down as he gains a smirk since he realized what Dolores is trying do, trying to provoke him. "Then Maria is right. You are not only just an old hag, but also a stupid old hag who carries a petty hate and grudge."

"What?!" she snapped.

"And here you tried to provoke into attack you like I was dumb enough to do but sadly it's you who's the dumber one. I was right about you before, you are absolutely pathetic. You speak that I am a freak but you are a monster who caused the incident of getting those people killed over some petty hate and grudge. I hope you live in total shame of those petty deeds you caused and forever remember that you have the bloods of the people in the ARK especially that of a child like Maria Robotnik." Ethan said as he flies out of the building ignoring outrageous look on Dolores' wrinkled face, no doubt wanting to be left alone for a while.

She roared in rage, "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!"

"Tell that Fury, you are charged in manipulation on the government in causing a lost of innocent lives at the ARK, and attempted on framing and murder of a fellow agent." Kakashi said, with a dead serious tone.

Dolores gasped unable to believe this.

Terrence, Sam, Genie, Alura and Sam nodded in agreement with Kakashi.

Fung grinned. "Guess karma decided to bite your ugly ass hard." he laughed.

Kakashi turned to Terrence and Genie. "Can you two do me favor?"

{000}

Meanwhile we see Ethan flying away having thoughts about this.

"Why...?" he thought himself.

Needless to say he lost in thoughts, to think all this time humanity wasn't namely the government is not the one to be blame, it was Dolores.

"And to think they wanted me to hate everybody." Ethan lands on the roof of the building. He looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Sometimes I often wonder why I choose not hate everyone for making my life miserable, but I realized why I didn't, the promise that Maria made to me and my brother also because if I did hate everyone I would have made my parents so ashamed of me, I would not be the son that they raised me to be."

He looked down. It was few seconds that he looks backs up. "Hmm?"

He saw Terrence and Genie behind him.

"I know how you feel." Terrence sighed.

"Care to enlighten me please?" Ethan asked.

"I lost my family too." Terrence replied.

Ethan looked stunned to hear that. "Really? How so?"

Genie push Terrence lightly and want him to continue.

Terrence takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I first thought lost my family during the Silva Family, but I survive as a baby." Terrence explained.

Ethan was shocked to hear that. "That's just...mind blowing..." Ethan said in shock.

"Yeah..." Terrence sighed.

Ethan sighed too. Who knew life can be complicated.

"Sorry for your loss." he sighed. "I never dealt anything like that."

"You're lucky." Terrence stared.

Ethan rubbed his head. "I don't want to show off, you know?" he chuckled.

Terrence smiled. "Glad to see ya smiling." he said.

"Yeah." Ethan agreed.

Genie then brought Ethan and Terrence in group hug. "Oh, come here! Big Hug!"

Terrence looked amused. "Whoa!"

"Easy there Genie. Ah, who am I trying to kid." Ethan said, accepting.

They enjoyed this moment to forget tonight's tragedy and horror.

{000}

Some minutes later...

Ethan, his team, Kakashi and Terrence came back to SHIELD to bring in the traitorous agent; Dolores Umbridge. Fung didn't come as his reasons are his business. Now Nick Fury along with Maria Hill stared at the confined Dolores.

"You disappointed us, Dolores." Nick Fury glared. "You are just like HYDRA, but far worse."

María nodded in agreed.

"Agents, take her away." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the agents nodded firmly.

They escorted the confined traitor away where they will determine her fate and punishment.

Nick Fury turned to Ethan and smiled. "Job well done, even though your lookalike escaped."

"Thanks." Ethan smiled and assured, "He won't escape next time! Promise!"

Fury nodded as Maria smiled of hearing that, she never been more proud of Ethan.

Fury then turns his attention to Terrence. "Terrence, thanks for helping them."

"A pleasure." Terrence nodded in a humble way. "I better head back to Najenda and let her know the mission was a success." Terrence was about to leave until someone called him.

"Hey Terrence!"

Terrence turned to Ethan who was the one who called.

"If should you need assistance from us, you're more welcome to call for help." Ethan said.

"Right. Thanks, Ethan." Terrence nodded.

He leaves.

"Until we meet again." Ethan thumbed up.

"Well, mission completed, almost." Sam shrugged.

Alura nodded in agreement. "Even though we didn't catch your evil twin, we instead caught the perpetrator that caused the incident in the ARK."

"We also learned that Ethan is an Ultimate Lifeform which combining the Saiyan's healing process and the Ultimate Lifeform's must have no doubt gave you a strong healing factor maybe it could be comparable to Wolverine's." Sakura speculated as she looked at Ethan.

"Oh, yeah. The lonesome one." Ethan smirked.

"So why don't we look for another mission assignment?" Genie suggested.

"Not a bad idea Genie, not a bad idea at all." Kakashi nodded in approval.

"I suggest we get ready for the next one. How about some training?" Alura suggested.

"That's a good idea too." Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow, we'll be ready!" he bumped his fists.

They all nodded and agreed, "Right!"


	8. The Archer and the Saiyan

_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

 **Ch.7: The Archer and the Saiyan**

One morning in the headquarters...

Ethan was stretching himself. He got up from his bed and went to shower, turning it one, yawning and then gets into it.

Some minutes later, he prepared his breakfast and a gass of milk. After he was done, he went to brush his teeth.

After that, he put his usual clothing and went out of his room. "I should head to the simulation room to get myself into shape." He said to himself as he walked towards the room, determined to do so.

{000}

Later...

In the front, Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. stood there for he notices Ethan coming in.

"Morning, Ethan." Nick said.

"Morning." Ethan replied.

"How are you feeling after what happened?" Nick asked.

"You mean after learning what Dolores did, even though I have gained closure on her being brought in for her crimes, but the pains of those that lost their lives is still there..."

Nick could understand what he has been through.

"So you have some suggestions on how to you know...?" Ethan paused, trying to find the right word to say. "Well... You know what I..." he added.

Nick raised his hand to signal him to stop. "It's fine." he said. He walked.

"So, what's gonna happened now?" Ethan asked him.

"You'll go to this mission." replied Nick as he went to the computer and typed on.

"Alright." Ethan nodded.

Nick opened up the mission file in the master computer."Maybe this will help get you focus on other things, also I recommend you take Genie with you since Sakura, Sam, Alura and Kakashi are very busy right now."

"What are they doing?" Ethan asked, nodding in understanding.

"Sakura is at the hospital, along with Kakashi." Nick explained.

"What about Alura and Sam?" Ethan wondered.

"They went into a special mission." Nick replied.

"Makes sense." Ethan remarked, accepting the reason. "And hope Sakura gets better."

"Actually, she is not hurt, she is using her skills as a medical ninja to treat the patients." Nick corrected.

"Oh!" Ethan blinked in realization.

"Yup." Nick nodded.

"I'll go get Genie, then we'll go immediately." Ethan said.

"Hold on for a minute." Nick held his index finger up as he got something from his pocket of the trench coat and handed the half Saiyan a high-tech watch.

"What's this?" Ethan wondered. "A watch?"

"Not your average watch." Nick replied.

"Huh?" Ethan looked at him.

"Click it and see for yourself." Nick told him.

He did so and clicked a button. The watch activated as Ethan stared. "Huh?" It shows him a hologram map of the city with a red blinking dot indicating the location of the coordinates. "Is this where I must go?" asked Ethan.

Nick nodded to answer his question.

"What's the mission?" asked Ethan again.

"A secret organization hideout." Nick replied. "So I want you and Genie to check it out."

"Okay." Ethan nods.

Ethan leaves the room. After Ethan left, Nick turns the comm on. "He is on his way with a companion along the way."

" _I hope this kid is the one that will help me on this._ " The male voice said from the comm.

"Don't worry," Nick assured. "He survived though situations."

" _I'll hold you on that. But I will test him just to be on the safe side. I will be there waiting for them._ " The male voice said.

"Okay." Nick said in defeat. He shuts off the comm as he looks at the direction Ethan left in.

"Better be careful, Ethan. You may be not alone, but this will be your hardest challenge yet." All he can do wish Ethan and Genie the best of luck.

{000}

Later...

Ethan and Genie are in the S.H.I.E.L.D jet with Genie as the pilot on their way towards their destination.

"Are we there yet?" Ethan asked.

"Soon Eth, just about a few minutes." Genie responded.

Ethan sighed as they keeps going more. "I'm just getting bored of waiting." he replied. He sighed.

"Cheer up, fella!" Genie smiled. He looked on ahead through the front window of the jet. He soon spotted a mountain. "I see a mountain up ahead."

"That must be the place." Ethan said as he looked at the place.

Minutes later, the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet lands on the the ground in the forest. Ethan and Genie came out and looked around.

"So Ethan, do you sense anything?" Genie asked, looking around.

"Let me see..." Ethan focused. As he was about to pick up life signature, his sensitive ears caught a sound of a whistle and it gets louder and nearer. With fast reflexes Ethan catches a arrow on the shaft.

"Who did this?!" he called. He didn't hear a response but hears a beeping sound coming from the arrow he caught? His eyes widen in realization as he uses the other hand to cover the device on the tip of the arrow head just as he did it explodes inside his covered hand, luckily it didn't hurt him much. "Okay... what's that all about?".

"Beats me." Genie shrugged is shoulders.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all." A male voice complemented.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ethan looked around.

The person showed himself.

Ethan noticed it. He saw a brown short haired man with blue eyes wearing a black body suit with purple detail, black pants, gloves and boots. Strapped on his back is a holder stack of arrows and on his hands is a recurve bow.

"Whoa, an archer!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Really, what was your first guess?" The unknown man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh..." Ethan was speechless. "That you shot an arrow with explosive device attached to it which could've hurt anyone with it."

"Yeah, we're not the enemy. We're friends!" added Genie.

"You can prove that you aren't the enemy right?" The cosmic being questioned Ethan.

"Of course we can!" Ethan assured, "We came here for a mission!"

"By Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." the unknown man said.

"You know Nick Fury?" Ethan and Genie looked at each other then back at man.

"Know him?" The unknown man smirked. "I used to work with him as his agent. I'm also friends with Captain America who you are acquainted with."

"Seriously?" Ethan looked surprised at hearing this.

"The American Defender!" Genie added dressing as the Statue of Liberty as a huge USA flag is shown.

The unknown man sweatdropped at this and looked at Ethan with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he always like this?" He asked.

"Well... He's a Genie from the lamp. A magical guy." Ethan replied.

"I see." The man said, accepted the answer. "I know who you are, Ethan Tidwell. Cap and Nick talked a bit about you."

"Whoa, really?" Ethan asked. "So who are you?"

"Hawkeye, but my real name is Clinton "Clint" Barton." The man revealed as Hawkeye.

"A pleasure, Hawkeye." Ethan offered his hand.

They both shake hands.

"So Hawkeye, was this mission about the secret organization hideout a set up?" Ethan asked, not upset but rather curious.

"I'll tell you when we got there. You better watch it for yourselves." Hawkeye replied.

Ethan raised his eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"You will soon." The archer assured. "Follow me."

He did so with Genie.

"How far we are?" Ethan asked.

"Not that far, just over there." Hawkeye pointed to a cabin up ahead.

Ethan and Genie looked up at it.

After they made it to the cabin, the archer opened the door.

"Enter." he said.

Ethan enters in, follow by Genie and lastly Hawkeye who shuts the door after they were inside.

"What's this cabin?" asked Ethan.

"This place will do for us to chat privately." Hawkeye replied.

"About the mission?" Genie questioned.

Hawkeye nodded.

"I am in need of help. Cap's busy, Tony Stark is busy as well, I didn't ask Thor or Hulk."

"What about Black Widow?" Ethan wondered as there was silence.

"That's the problem, she contacted me for a while but lost her just as soon as she contacted me. After losing contact with Natasha, I called Nick Fury if he can lend me one of his agents to help me find Black Widow."

"That's when me and Genie come in it?" Ethan guessed.

"Yes, you're the ones who can find her." Hawkeye nodded. "To be honest I wasn't sure at first until Nick told me a lot of things about you, even the Captain vouched for that since he was in the mission with you and your team. After the HYDRA mission was done, Steve told all of us members of the Avengers about you."

"So that's why you set up this mission with Nick's permission to test the lad here to see that what they told you was true." Genie speculated while donning him as Sherlock Holmes. "Very clever!"

Hawkeye nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you were fast on catching the arrow and withstand the explosion when it was covered in your hand without feeling pain. I thought you were going to toss it away but you didn't." Hawkeye explained.

"So what was that Black Widow contacted you about before you lost her?" Ethan asked.

Hawkeye remembered what Black Widow said before the connection was lost. It was stuck in head that he remembers it clearly.

' _Hawkeye, I don't know how long I can last, these three aren't human! See that if you can call for back-u-!_ ' Black Widow's voice rang in Clinton's head as he remembered that he lost the connection to Natasha.

"Yeah, I remember Natasha saying something about these three not being human. So that means that mission she took was more than she bargain for." Hawkeye frowned.

"So, where are those three non-humans?" Ethan asked.

Clint shook his head. "That I don't know, but based on Natasha's tone before I lost her she just got acquainted with them but not in a good way."

"What about where she is at before losing the connection occurred?"

"Actually now that you mention it..." Hawkeye paused.

"Hmm?"

"She said she was in a warehouse at Shinto Teito in Tokyo, that's what I heard her say before mentioning her assailants were not human." Hawkeye realized.

"Shinto Teito, huh? No worries, we'll find her." assured Ethan.

"Yes, I'm sure we will." Hawkeye nodded in agreement.

"So, what ya say if we go now?" Ethan asked.

"Eager one aren't ya?" Hawkeye smirked.

"Yeah." Ethan smirked too.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Hawkeye said.

"Heh, I knew you'd say that!" Ethan winked his eye and thumbed up. "Let's take the S.H.I.E.L.D jet to get to Shinto Teito faster."

"Alright." Hawkeye nodded.

{000}

Later...

Ethan, Genie and Hawkeye were in the S.H.I.E.L.D jet on route to Shinto Teito. Genie once again piloting the jet as Ethan and Hawkeye were on the passenger seat.

"Hang on tight, because we are going!" Genie called.

The S.H.I.E.L.D jet flies off in the air making it way to its destination.

Several mins later...

While on their way to Shinto Teito, Ethan chatted with Hawkeye.

"So Hawkeye, what are the things that Nick and Captain America said about me?" Ethan wondered.

"Your strength, courage and determination when you have to help someone." Hawkeye replied.

"Even a smart mouth to piss people off especially the bad ones." He added with a grin.

"That's so me alright." He chuckled and grinned shamefully.

"Nick told me a lot of stuff that happened before joining S.H.I.E.L.D." Hawkeye mentioned.

"Oh, really?" Ethan widen in shock.

"Yep, especially one about SNAKE terrorist leader who is dead set on ya." Hawkeye said.

"Whoa." Ethan was surprised about that. "Yes, it is true about Alphard having her crazy obsession for me. I have a feeling that I will see her again. I don't know when though it just depends on her choice to come after me again."

"I see." Hawkeye nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah." Ethan nods.

"You got one hell of persistent type of a woman right there." Hawkeye remarked.

"Don't remind me." Ethan groaned.

Hawkeye grinned.

"Never mind." he said.

Ethan sighed in relief.

{000}

Several mins later...

They arrived at Shinto Teito.

"Here we are!" Genie called. "Please stay in seated until we have landed."

Ethan laughed at this as Hawkeye shook his head in amusement.

Soon, the jet landed and the hatch opened. Ethan, Genie and Hawkeye stepped out.

"You sure this is the place?" Ethan asked.

"Looks scary here!" Genie said as he turned his hand into a pair of binoculars.

"Don't worry, this is Shinto Teito." Hawkeye assured. "I have a good idea which warehouse to start with, at the docks."

"In the docks?" Ethan asked.

"When Natasha was talking to me I heard something else in a background, a ship's fog horn." Kaweye responded.

"That makes sense." Ethan remarked in agreement.

"Let's head there, maybe we'll find some clues there." Haweye nodded in agreement.

They nodded back.

"I'll take you right there!" Genie magically summons a taxi as he is dressed as a taxi driver.

"At least we'll get there without arousing suspension." Ethan shrugged.

They entered.

The taxi drove off on route to the warehouse in the docks.

"Here we are!" Genie smiled.

Hawkeye and Ethan got out of the taxi as the vehicle itself disappeared while Genie is back in his original attire, looking at the warehouse.

"This must be it." Ethan glared.

"How did you know that?" Genie asked.

"It's just a feeling." Ethan replied.

The trio went to the entrance of the warehouse, they saw something that confirmed Ethan's gutsy feeling. A metal door was on the floor inside with fist imprinted on the door, whoever did this had to be strong.

"Someone entered here first." Hawkeye narrowed.

"Yeah, we are indeed in a right place." Ethan said. He looked around to see anything out of the ordinary and boy did he saw something alright. He sees five marks next to each other on the wall. Ethan puts his hand that wall inspecting it. "Hmm..."

The next thing he noticed was the gun on the floor, however it looked like it was sliced like Swiss cheese.

"This is the work of a sword... hey Hawkeye, is this Black Widow's?" he asked, pointing at the sliced up gun.

"Yep, this is hers alright." Haweye grabbed it and confirmed.

"You sure?" Ethan asked.

"Of course." Hawkeye nodded.

"Hmm... I wonder... "

They looked around.

"My guess she's here." Ethan said.

"If she is, then she must be in trouble." Hawkeye said.

Ethan looked around for a while, until his sensitive ears caught something.

"Huh?"

"SHOCKWAVE!" A female voice thundered.

"What?!" Ethan looked up. There he saw a person coming down. "What the...?"

The person coming down fast is a girl with long pink hair in a side ponytail and pink eyes wearing a black kimono shirt with one sleeve missing.

"Who are you?" Ethan looked at her. He gets no response from her as he, Genie and Hawkeye dodge the unknown girl who punches the ground, the same spot that Ethan and Hawkeye previously occupied causing that ground to shatter and explode.

"Whoa!" Ethan yelped.

Ethan and Hawkeye land on the ground as Genie levitated down next to them away from the crash site.

"Say I didn't know Sakura had a sister." Genie remarked.

"Because she doesn't have one." Ethan replied, keeping his eye at the spot where the assailant is at.

"Hey Benitsubasa, I think you missed." Another female voice was heard, pointing out.

"No, really, you think!?" the second female or the assailant that almost had Ethan and his group snapped in sarcasm.

"I do." Landing next to the crash site is a another female who is slender has bandage-wrapped covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker and wearing a pair of gauntlets that are armed with scythe-like, barbed-tipped claws, and metal bracers that shield her arms up to the elbow.

"Who the hell are you two?" Hawkeye questioned while raising his bow at them.

The dust begins to clear as the pink haired girl stepped out.

"Boy... Is this the way to greet ladies like us?" she frowned. "In fact..."

Ethan raised his eyebrow.

The pink hair girl, Benitsubasa stared at the trio unimpressed.

"And what brings you here if I can ask?" she demanded.

"What have you done with Black Widow!?" Hawkeye glared with his arrow drawn, ready to shoot.

"You better reply! You wouldn't like to have arrows in your forehead." Genie whispered.

She chuckled evilly.

"And why would I bother telling you?" Benitsubasa realized something. "Ah, I see. You are the heroes called the Avengers, aren't you? And that woman, Black Widow is one of them. Ha! What a joke! Earth's Mightiest Heroes, more like Earth's Mightiest Zeroes!"

"I really don't like your tone!" Hawkeye glared before firing his arrow at her. The arrow is launched to hit its mark but just like Ethan, Benitsubasa catches the arrow on the shaft before it can hit her.

Benitsubasa smirked.

"Was that the best you can do?" she mockingly waved it at the archer.

Hawkeye however smirked.

"Not quite." he said cryptically.

Benitsubasa blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" She then noticed the blink on the arrow tip, and blinking red more. "Oh, son of..."

Ethan and Genie laughed as the arrow exploded in her face.

"Heh! Guess she's all brawns and no brains!" Ethan snickered.

The grey haired female laughed at what Ethan said. She looked at the spot that Benitsubasa exploded.

"You hear that, your brains are as small as your boobs." She said laughing.

The smoke clears as Benitsubasa growled at this with an angry mark. She glared at the grey disheveled haired female who is still laughing.

"Shut up Haihane!" She roared, but the second female; Haihane, was still laughing and didn't listen to her.

Benitsubasa turned her glare on Ethan's group.

"You... will pay for that... BASTARDS!" She growled.

"Well technically, that's your fault." Ethan pointed out.

"Say what?!" She retorted.

"He's got a point there." Haihane agreed.

Benitsubasa growled.

"Hey! Whose side are you on Haihane!?" She glared at her comrade.

"Yours, but you always mess up." Haihane replies.

"You're not helping!" Benitsubasa barked.

Ethan and Genie shrugged at this.

"They sure don't get along, do they?" Genie looked at Ethan.

"Maybe." Ethan mumbled. "Or she's doing it just to get her to grind her gears."

Genie shrugged again.

Benitsubasa turned her attention on Ethan and Genie, no doubt heard them talking behind her back.

"What are talking about me?" She glared while speaking.

"About what?" Ethan looked away innocently.

"About me!" Benitsubasa exclaimed with a tick mark. "Spit it out!"

Ethan did as she said, he spat out a chewed gum that he had in mouth.

"What was that?" enitsubasa's eye brow started twitching.

"You said spit it out, so I did." Ethan looked at her, deadpanning.

She growled.

"I'm starting to like this guy already." Haihane looked amused.

"Shut up!" Benitsubasa snapped.

"Haihane take care of those two," she pointed at Hawkeye and Genie. Then she looks at Ethan with furious in her eyes. "This one is mine!"

"Uh oh." Ethan gulped.

Benitsubasa charged at Ethan to punch him.

"Yipes!" he dodged. Ethan grabbed his opponent's arm. "See you on the flip side."

"Huh-?!" she gasped.

Ethan tossed her over him, sending her flying outside of the warehouse. "Have a nice trip!"

"I don't think so!" Benitsubasa recovered.

Ethan notices for she's charged back in and tackled him hard.

"Ugh!" He groaned.

"Watch this!" she charged up. She unleashes a deadly combo of her fists five times and her kicks five times as well.

"AARGHH!" Ethan yelled in pain at this.

Benitsubasa smirked.

"Now the finishing blow!" She gives an uppercut on the chin of Ethan's.

"How you like that?" she asked.

"Here's the final touch!" She charged her energy up.

"Pulverizer!" She shot it at Ethan, and he was launched away.

Ethan crashed against wall as the ceiling starts cracking.

"Ugh..." Once again, he groaned.

"Still alive, I'll fix that!" she charged up and punched Ethan's armor where the abdomen is, hard. He spit some blood out as he groaned.

"Hey!" Hawkeye shouted before firing an arrow at her. But it didn't get far as it was sliced to pieces by Haihane's scythe-like claws. Hawkeye gasped at this.

"You're fighting me archer, same goes for that..." Haihane paused, noticed that Genie is missing. "Wait, where's the blue man...?"

"He's Genie. He's a genie that can knock you out." Hawkeye replied.

"Hmm?" Haihane looked skeptical. "Aren't they supposed to be a myth...?"

"Well, they exist." Hawkeye replied.

"Haihane, worry about the blue guy later! Just deal with him!" Benitsubasa snapped with an angry mark.

"Oh, well. Why not doing both things at the same time?" Haihane sighed.

Ethan began to feel his healing factor kicking in as he noticed that Benitsubasa is not focused on him.

'Now's my chance!" He powered up and dashed towards her. Benitsubasa turned to see Ethan but was too late to react in defend herself. Ethan punched her hard in the face and away from him and was sent flying, crashing through the wall and out of the warehouse. But then she flew up recovered and dashed only to clash her gists with Ethan's causing impacts.

'What the hell is going on here!? How is that mere human keeping up with me?!' Benitsubasa wondered in frustration in her head. 'We Sekirei are superior race, there's no way a human scum like him that can keep up with me!'

She and Ethan clashed many fists and punches fast.

Ethan frowned for a different reason.

'' Ethan vanishes out of existence much to Benitsubasa's shock.

"What the-!" Ethan reappears behind her and put her in a Full Nelson.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Benitsubasa exclaimed in bewilderment as she tries desperately to get out of the hold.

"Let's take this fight elsewhere!" Ethan turns to Hawkeye who is busy dodging the swipe of the metal claws of Haihane. "Hawkeye, I'll take the fight with this one somewhere." Ethan's blue aura appears as both he and Benitsubasa blast off crashing through the ceiling and flying off to Ethan's chosen location.

"Be careful!" Hawkeye called.

Haihane looked shocked at what she saw, but she soon shook head to regain her composure. "I won't let this happen!" she said. She tried to go help her comrade and partner but only to dodge an arrow shot from Hawkeye.

"Damn..." Hawkeye groaned.

Haihane was going to try again on following Ethan and Benitsubasa but suddenly her metal claw hands were raised in the air.

"What the...?" Then she was lifted up until her hands got stuck to a giant magnet?

"What?!" Then Genie appears. "You!"

"Hiya, don't mind if you hang around for a while." Genie waved.

Hawkeye looking glad that Genie came and stopped her from joining with her partner. But now he is curious on one thing.

"Hey Genie, did you find Black Widow?" Hawkeye asked.

Genie turned to the archer. "Yes and she was in bad shape so I took her back to the jet just as soon as I found her."

"Thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome." Genie saluted.

"I'll head back to the jet to check on Widow, I'll leave metal claws to you." nHawkeye smiled and nodded.

"You got it!" Genie winked his eye.

Hawkeye ran out of the warehouse heading towards the jet, leaving Genie with Haihane.

{000}

Meanwhile...

Running on the rooftops wass another woman with long, light gray hair tied up in a pony-tail. She was dressed in a tight black top leather miniskirt and black stockings, black gloves and high heel shoes. On her waist is a red belt cling on her along with a sword in a sheath.

"I hope I'm not too late!" she glared. She noticed something in the air, it looked like a blue comet streaking towards her then went past her. She could've swore she heard screaming inside the blue comet and it was familiar. "Wait, that was...?"

"Let me go you bastard or I'm gonna-" Benitsubasa's voice was heard inside the comet.

"Benitsubasa...?" The light grey haired woman muttered as she sees it heading towards the bridge. "Who's holding her?" Feeling conflicted at what to choose, head to the warehouse or follow the blue streak. Until she came to her decision. Following the blue streak it is. "I gotta check it out!"

{000}

Just then...

"Asshole, you better let me go right now or I'll-" Benitsubasa's didn't get chance to finish her sentence as she was indeed let go but not the way she wanted.

"As you wish!" smirked Ethan.

Benitsubasa screamed as she descends to the bridge at full speed.

"You sneaky son of a bitch!" This was her last word as she crashed onto the bridge.

"Ouch... That gotta hurt!" Ethan said before laughing. He descends on to the bridge landing on it far from the crash site.

Benitsubasa gets up, looking pretty pissed off.

"Nice landing, huh?" he teased.

The pink haired girl growled.

"You'll rue the day that you and your friends messed with the Discipline Squad... for striking and making a mockery of one of its members. You all receive the ultimate punishment of death!" Benitsubasa becomes coated in red aura.

' _This will intimidate him and make him- wait..._ ' she frowned on seeing that Ethan is showing no signs of fear at all and this greatly upsets her. ' _...he's not even afraid, I don't like it..._ '

"Cheer up, will ya?" he called.

An anime tick mark appears the side of Benitsubasa's head.

"Why you...?!" She raised her fist in the air and then swing it, slamming it into the ground. "Extreme Quake!"

"Uh oh!" Ethan noticed. The entire floor began to shake violently. Ethan not waiting for anything to happen flew in the air.

"Hey, not fair!" Benitsubasa snapped at this. She didn't see that coming, because she knows that humans can't fly but this one can. "But he's a human! Or is he?!"

Ethan vanished out of existence.

"Uh?! Wha-?!" she looked around.

He appears in front of her.

"Peek-a-boo!" He then suddenly flicked her in the forehead.

"Hey!" Benitsubasa gained a comical look expression as she rubbed her forehead lessen the pain. "Did you just flick me in the forehead?!"

"Yeah!" replied Ethan. "I was expecting to send you back rolling on the ground but I guess I held back a little on that."

"WHAT?!" Her tick mark got bigger. "YOOOOUUUU..."

"And the breakdown comes in three... two... one..." Ethan began the countdown.

"WHYYYYY YOOUUUU?!" she roared. "YOU ARE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT GUARANTEED ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH, AND I WILL GRANT YOU THAT TRIP TO HELL!"

"Really?"

Benitsubasa gave him an evil look.

"REALLY!" She makes her first attack. "Be GONE!"

She charged at Ethan, reared her fist back getting ready to swing it at him.

"Wow!" Ethan yelped. "You better make it count otherwise you'll-" Benitsubasa swings her fist, colliding with Ethan's cheek cutting him off on finishing his sentence. "Ow!"

Hearing that response made the pink haired Sekirei smirk.

"How you like that, huh?" she asked.

He glared annoyed and spit as he dashes and punched her gut hard.

"Right back at you!" He retorted.

"Agh!" Her blood was spit out of her mouth. She soon was launched to the ground. She groaned and struggled to get up. She then finally gets up and glares at her opponent. "You're pretty good... but this... is... over!"

"Oh, really? How?" Ethan frowned.

Benitsubasa is soon flaring her red aura. "YOU'LL SEE NOW!" she roared.

Ethan can feel Benitsubasa's energy sky rocketing.

'Hmm... this could mean trouble.' he said on his mind. He then noticed his female opponent making her move.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

Benitsubasa charged, grabbing the shoulders of Ethan and tossed him.

"Sheiya!" She exclaimed.

Ethan was sent flying colliding with the bars.

"Agh!" he groaned.

' _A normal human would die instantly when they make a collision impact with the hard steel like the bars._ ' Benitsubasa thought to herself. ' _But he didn't, so that means he could be one of those human enhancements. That has got to be the only explanation. Besides there's nothing that is superior than us Sekirei, not even a super human!_ '

"Since you survive so far, let me tell you something before you die." Benitsubasa said. "I'm Sekirei #105; Benitsubasa the Red Sekirei of the Discipline Squad and your executioner." She introduced herself.

"You took too long to introduce yourself, you know?" remarked Ethan, "May I ask you where are your manners?"

Benitsubasa gained a tick mark for while, she quickly regained her composure.

"Very funny..." She hissed.

"It's within my contract to be funny." Ethan joked, chuckled.

Benitsubasa blinked, giving him the "what the hell" look from his response.

"So I will return the favor of introducing myself." Ethan said. "My name is Ethan Tidwell."

"Uh? What an unusual name..." she frowned.

' _I'll never forget on how many times I heard that._ ' Ethan thought to himself, remembering every person he meets say the same thing. ' _But right now, I must focus on this fight._ '

Ethan gets up as he starts powering up.

"Watch this!" he called.

'What is he up to?' Benitsubasa raised her eyebrow.

"I'll show you that I'm not just human! I'm half human and half saiyan... And I'm an Ultimate Lifeform!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?! What?!" Benitsubasa gasped.

Ethan vanished out of thin air.

"Not that trick again!" The Red Sekirei exclaimed.

But instead of appearing behind her, he appears in front of her instead.

"I now changed it a little bit!" he joked.

' _Why do I get the feeling that doesn't sound comforting..._ ' Benitsubasa frowned at the thought.

"Here I come!" He dashed and began to do a powerful combo on her. The first one was the elbow against the cheek. Next one was on the head, and then, an uppercut. Then he knee her in the gut, hard. And clashed her to the ground.

She coughed blood from her mouth after the impact.

"D-D-Damn... Damn it...!" She cursed. "You'll pay for this!"

Benitsubasa weakly gets up.

"I swear it!" She would have charged to attack if a familiar voice to her hadn't stopped her.

"Benitsubasa, that's enough!" A female voice yelled.

"Huh?" Benitsubasa turned to the point where the voice was heard. Then she saw who that person is that called her out. "Karasuba...?"

Ethan stared too.

' _The third and final assailant._ ' He frowned.

He can also can feel the enormous amount of energy and bloodlust coming from her.

"Huh...?" Despite the feeling from this "Karasuba" person, he can feel the excitement building up on facing a strong opponent. ' _Guess that's what being part Saiyan is all about._ '

"I am really going to enjoy this." He smirked and got ready to fight.

The ashen-grey haired woman; Karasuba, glanced Ethan briefly. There's something in his eyes that caught her attention. It was the look of a warrior and that made her feel the excitement boiling within her.

' _Is he really this eager to fight?_ ' She turns her attention to her subordinate; Benitsubasa. "You had a hard time with him, have you?".

The said red Sekirei groaned in pain.

"Don't remind me...!" Karasuba glared at her hard, which made Benitsubasa shudder from the glare. Fortunately for Karasuba, the Red Sekirei lowered her head down.

"I'll take it as a yes." Kasrasuba snarked.

Benitsubasa nodded.

"Haihane and I went to check if the woman we attacked is still alive at the warehouse, but when we arrived they were there and we figured that they were her backup."

"Hey, we came to rescue her. Nothing else." said Ethan.

"I find that unlikely to believe... Your people sent your female spy to find out what MBI is hiding. "Karasuba turned to Ethan, with a narrowed expression.

"I never knew nor had any knowledge about that one..." Ethan looked confused about what Karasuba said. "Is there something you are protecting like the knowledge of your existences or something else like that?"

Karasuba didn't reply at that.

' _Something tells me, that I maybe right on that._ ' Ethan thought to himself. "Listen whatever it is, I don't care about that. The only thing I care about is Genie and I helping Hawkeye get Black Widow out of here, that is all it matters."

They both stared at him.

"I have heard enough..." Karasuba then began to draw her sword out from the sheath.

Ethan knew she was about to fight and glared. He forms two balls of Ki as they began to take a shape of katanas. Then he eld the Ki-made weapons in his hands, getting into his stance.

This made the girls gasp in surprise.

"Surprised, huh?" smirked Ethan.

"You girls are in for it now." Genie smirked as he appeared beside Ethan.

"Genie!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Came for ya, boy!" Genie winked an eye.

"You found Black Widow?" Ethan wondered.

"Yes! She's now in the jet!" Genie replied. "Hawkeye is there checking on her."

"Wait..." Ethan paused in confusion. "if he is there, what about the one with the claw gauntlets called Haihane?"

"I took care of her!" Genie smirked grabbing a knocked out Haihane.

Karasuba narrowed her expression, glaring.

"You dare to offend one of us?" she said.

"Not really," Genie smiled, not affected by Karasuba's glare. "At least look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" The swordswoman asked.

"She's still alive, just knocked out and snoring." the cosmic being pointed out.

On cue, Haihane let out a snore.

"Say what?!" Karasuba yelped in shock.

"All she needed is a nice lullaby." Genie said.

"Why you..?!" she growled.

"You could use some lullaby too, but given to your grumpy state you are in won't do, soooo." Genie turns into a muskateer and two more like him appear beside him. "All for one and one for all!"

"What the hell is this?" Karasuba raised her eyebrow at this.

"En garde!" The first one stepped forward armed with a sword.

"En garde!" The second one came in next also armed with a sword.

"Crossing garde!" The final came in last armed with...a no crossing sign?

"Uh..." Ethan stared at this.

Karasuba stared skeptically at the third one.

"You're going to cross blades with that?" she pointed at the no crossing sign.

Ethan shrugged at this.

The three musketeer genies unleash their assault at the swordswoman.

"What the...?!" she gasped. But she snapped out of it and defended herself.

"Useless!" she smirked. She fights back as her sword clashed with her opponents' swords and oddly enough a no crossing sign. "How's this?"

The three Genie musketeers jawdropped. The Genie who is wielding the no crossing sign snaps out of it turns into a samurai as the other two doppelgangers did the same.

"Feel the wrath of the dragons!" they exclaimed. The samurai Genies charged as Karasuba did the same.

"Now that's a sword duel!" Ethan stared.

The three Genie Samurais and Karasuba did an amazing sword clash.

Now Karasuba decided that enough was enough.

"This is not going to anywhere." she glared. She sprint at the Genie samurais then in a flash she was behind them as she puts her sword back into the sheath.

"Huh?" Ethan stared suspicious.

The Genie samurais looked at each other in confusion.

"Did she miss?" The first one wondered. As if something comes to answer their question. The three Genies were comically sliced into pieces.

"That answers the twenty million dollar question." They said in usion.

Ethan jawdropped at this.

He regains his composure when he felt someone's sight at him and it turns out be Karasuba who now has her sights on him.

"Now you." she declared.

"Over my dead body!" Ethan snapped in his fighting pose.

"That can be arranged." Karasuba gained a savage grin.

"Huh?" Ethan gets a chill in his spine. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Karasuba slowly draws her sword out.

"This will only hurt you a bit." She said.

Ethan said nothing as he prepares for the worst.

' _Oh man..._ ' he groaned on his mind, ' _Hope I can survive this._ '

Then Karasuba did the unexpected.

"I am Sekirei #04; Karasuba the Black Sekirei and the leader of the Discipline Squad." She introduced herself.

"Not familiar with that." replied Ethan. "But that name "Sekirei" means Wagtail."

Karasuba grinned at Ethan's guess.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Good thing, I read and understand Japanese." Ethan replied. "I learn from the masters."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Karasuba stared at Ethan and smirked.

' _I don't like that look in her eye._ ' Ethan thought nervously. ' _Wonder what is she planning?_ '

Karasuba then makes her first move.

"Get ready!" Karasuba sprint in a blur to launch a thrust from her sword.

"Huh?" Ethan stared. But Ethan dodged it. "Whoa!" He ducked.

She thrust her sword rapidly at Ethan.

' _Wait! I got it!_ ' Ethan thought. Ethan crossed his Ki-made katanas to stop Karasuba's strike.

"What?!" Karasuba said in shock.

"Impressed, huh?" he smirked. "Now it's my turn."

"Give me everything you got, but don't go easy just because I'm a woman." She warned.

"I won't, if I did my sensei would scold me." Ethan's smirk didn't fade.

"That's good to hear." Karasuba smirked on hearing that.

He then clashes blades with the Black Sekirei.

"Bring it on!" he called. As they were clashing blades with each other.

The genies that were sliced into pieces have gotten themselves back together watched the sword clash of Ethan and Karasuba.

"Well she's certainly playing it to the hilt." The first Genie spoke.

"You think he'll get the point?" the second Genie asked.

"That depends on how you slice it." The third Genie remarked.

"Perhaps if he takes a stab back." The first Genie said. The Genies recoiled at Ethan almost loosing his head if he hadn't dodged it.

"Whoa! That was a close shave-" The second Genie was cut off rudely by Karasuba who had overheard them talking.

"Knock it off with the bad puns!" Karasuba yelled, annoyed.

But Ethan took his chance, and... Karasuba blocked his slash strike.

"What the?!" He yelped.

And then, she slashed him several times and tackled him.

"Is that all you got?" Then answering her question was Ethan's slashed wounds stared healing rapidly. "That's new. You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" Ethan smirked, "I'm a tough guy!"

"Then let's see what you've got tough guy!" She charged at him, giving a bloodthirsty grin and they kept the sword fight.

Both Ethan and Karasuba were evenly matched in terms of swordmanship skills. It was indeed a great fight.

Karasuba's bloodthirsty grin hasn't left her instead it was intensified. She is impressed with this boy's skills in swordsmanship but she wants to see more of him.

"You're SO good!" she hissed.

"Thanks!" smirked Ethan in reply. "You're very good as well."

They both kept fighting.

Genie who is now by himself as his duplicates disappeared, gets up as he receives a call in his comm.

"Genie speaking." He said.

"This is Hawkeye, where you and Ethan at?" the archer asked through the comm.

"We are at the bridge, Ethan is now fighting another woman named Karasuba." Genie replied. "Why you ask?"

"Listen, you two need to get out of there and get back to the jet now." Hawkeye said urgently. "You two are gonna have company coming and they are from MBI, they are coming to detain you two."

"Ya got it!" Genie replied. Genie flew towards Ethan. "Yo Ethan, we gotta to book at out of here!"

Ethan turned to the cosmic being after hearing what Genie said, but that was rookie mistake he made that could cost him dearly.

Karasuba who saw the opening of him being distracted took upon it.

"Die!" she snapped. She thrust her sword forward, aiming directly at Ethan's left arm. "This will hurt you... Much!"

But Ethan grabbed her sword holding her still.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

Ethan looked at Karasuba.

"Looks like we will have to make this a draw for now. But it was fun fighting you." He vanishes then reappears next to Genie. "Let's hit the road."

Both he and Genie flew away.

Karasuba stared at them going and sighed.

"As you wish. Looks like you may not be ready to fight me yet. But next time we meet, I will not make it easy for you." She gained a savage smirk. "I'll look forward to that."

{000}

Later...

Ethan, Hawkeye and Genie went to check if their friend is fine.

"Is she gonna make it?" Genie asked.

"Yes. She's just unconscious, which is a relief." Hawkeye replied.

"Good thing we got there on time." Ethan said.

"Yeah!" Genie smiled.

The woman was in a black suit with black padding at the shoulders, knees, and elbows. Also wearing a thigh-holster on her left leg is Black Widow aka Natasha Romanova who began to open her eyes slowly as they noticed.

"Ugh..." Then her vision sight becomes clear as she recognized one of the boys. "Clint, is that you?"

"Yes, Natasha." Hawkeye replied, "You okay?"

Natasha rubbed the side of her head.

"Yeah... Just a bit dizzy, that's all." she replied.

"Glad your alright then." Ethan smirked for she notices him.

"Who's this?" She asked Hawkeye.

"He's Ethan, member of the S.H.I.E.L.D." replied Hawkeye.

"Ah yes, Fury told me about you even Steve did as well." Natasha said, looking at Ethan.

"Really?" a surprised Ethan asked. "You too?"

"Yep, Steve told all of us; Thor, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Clint and I." Black Widow answered.

"Makes sense." Genie nodded in understanding.

"Yup." She replied.

"And you know why we're here eh Black Widow?" Ethan asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Those three were after you, you must have found out what they are and they tried to kill you to prevent the knowledge from leaking out." Ethan said.

"What can you tell us from them?" Genie asked.

Black Widow sighed. "Those three and others like them are aliens called Sekirei."

"I remember hearing that from Benitsubasa and Karasuba, they introduced themselves as well as their number too." Ethan said.

Genie raised his hand. "The other one named Haihane did the same thing as well."

Ethan nodded and asked, "What were they doing here?"

"They were looking for their Ashikabi." Black Widow replies.

"Who are the Ashikabi?" Genie wondered.

Black Widow looked at him.

"What I can say is that is can be anyone around the world, even us too." She said.

"This knowledge is dangerous." Hawkeye frowned. "If any of the organizations like HYDRA or governments with hidden agendas learn about the existence of the Sekirei. It can be very bad for us, the Sekirei themselves or anyone else."

Ethan raised his eyebrow.

"So are you saying what I believe you are saying?" he asked.

Hawkeye looked at Ethan and nods.

"Man..." Ethan whispered.

"What is it Eth?" Genie asked. He looked at Hawkeye and Black Widow. "What are we going to do?"

Ethan sighed and thought, even all what they said is true, but he glared and turn to them.

"We must keep this as a secret. For everyone else's good." he said.

"Why?" Genie asked.

"Because sooner or later, those Sekirei are going to be released by the MBI on a mission to find their Ashikabi. Ashikabi which that is anyone like one of us, has the ability to wing a Sekirei through mucosal contact, meaning a mouth-to-mouth kiss." She said as Ethan looked at her, flabbergasted.

"W-w-what!?" Ethan exclaimed in bewilderment. He blushed heavily in embarrassed at that thought. "A kiss you say?!".

Black Widow noted his expression, gained a mischievous grin. "Don't tell me you were in love with one of them." she said. Her response was Ethan widen his eyes comically at the "accusation" with his face turning red in embarrassment.

"N-no! I hardly know them!" Ethan said, trying to clear a possibility of misunderstanding.

"I see." Black Widow nods. One thing she has learned that Ethan is so very easy to tease. Her expression turns serious. "Sekirei can feel on who they are reacting to which they will figure out who their Ashikabi is, however the bad part is that if they forced to emerge from the wrong Ashikabi they are not reacting to can be bad for them."

Ethan now forgetting his embarrassing moment, narrowed his expression at that information. "Can you be more specific?".

Black Widow groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry." he grinned shamelessly.

"We'll discuss this on the Helicarrier." she said.

"Okay." Ethan nodded in understanding.

They went to the Helicarrier as soon as they could and went towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Inside they stood facing Nick Fury who walked to them.

"So, what happened there?" Nick Fury asked.

Hawkeye stepped up.

"Black Widow was investing when suddenly she was attacked by three strange women." he reported

"Did any of you three identify who these three women that attacked Black Widow are?" Nick asked, looking at Ethan, Genie and Hawkeye.

"Sekirei." Ethan replies.

"I should have known." Nick glared, "They came back to strike. One of our agents was attacked by them as well."

Ethan was shocked about what he heard. Were those women dangerous?

"Why's that? How's that possible? Why are they dangerous?" he asked.

"It would be best you don't know Ethan." Nick said.

"Why not?" Ethan asked.

"I think it's better like this, Ethan. It's for your own good to not know it." Black Widow said.

Ethan sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." He conceded as she nodded.

"So what next, Fury?" Hawkeye asked.

"Since you all came back safely, then everything is all good." Nick answered in acceptance.

"So, can I go now?" Ethan asked.

Nick nodded. "Yes, you and Genie may leave. I am going to have a talk with these two." He said, mentioning Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Ethan and Genie turned and walked away.

"So what is it you want?" Hawkeye asked.

To Ethan and Genie, they walked in their room.

"Man it's good to be back." He groaned. He layed on his bed. But Genie blow a horn making him yell and dropped off the bed. "Yipes!"

Genie laughed. "We maybe got back, but we're soon get work to be done!" He fly up.

"I know that!" Ethan glared.

Genie chuckles and lay down in the air to sleep.

Ethan shrugged and layed again on his bed. Then he falls asleep.

 **OMAKE** :

Ethan was at home, resting in the couch until a knock at door was heard. "Hmm... I wonder whose knocking?" He got up.

Ethan went to the door and opened to find out who is knocking at the door, when he did he saw someone he didn't expect to see at his doorstep. Benitsubasa was there, at his doorstep with her arms crossed.

"Benitsubasa?"

"I come in peace." the Red Sekirei said.

"Oh, okay." Ethan relaxed a little, glad that she didn't come here to fight. So what does she want? "So what's up?"

"I came to apologize about what happened between us." she replied.

Ethan blinked for a moment until he nodded in understanding. "Ah, okay. That's good to know."

"Yeah." Benitsubasa nodded in agreement. ' _So far, so good._ ' She thought mentally to herself. "And to assure that there's no hard feelings between us, I brought you this." She pointed at something outside on the front yard in the grass field.

"A xylophone?" Ethan went towards it. And he looked at it and realized what it is.

She nodded.

"I never played a xylophone before, but I can give it a try." he picked it up and begun to play.

Benitsubasa grinned evilly mentally. ' _This is just too perfect, soon you'll feel the humiliation that I had to deal with. The explosion won't kill you but I can humiliate you._ '

"Hmm?" Ethan scratches his head in confusion, he looked at Benitsubasa for advise. "How do I play this?"

"Just follow the music notes, and do what you are suppose to do." The Red Sekirei answers in a calm manner, in her mind however. ' _Oh come on for Pete's sake! It's so simple that a toddler would know how to play a xylophone!_ '

"Okay." He looks at the book, seeing the name title of it. "'Those endearing young charms?'" He read, "Sounds familiar, but maybe it will ring a bell soon."

' _Yeah, after you're humiliated, that is._ ' Benitsubasa thought to herself with a grin.

Ethan opened the first page of the book. He put the book on the stand as he picked up the sticks to play the xylophone.

Benitsubasa silently distances herself away as she covers her ear. However, she didn't hear the explosion. "Where's the boom?" She muttered as she looked to see Ethan playing the xylophone again no doubt trying to get the music note right.

The explosion didn't happen yet.

The reason why is that he may have got the first and following parts right but the last one he can't.

"Try again!" she called.

Ethan does so but like before he goofs up the last part.

Benitsubasa is starting to lose what patience she has left. ' _You want want something done, you got to do it yourself!_ ' The pink haired Sekirei comes to Ethan, pushing him away as she takes the sticks as well. "Let me show you how it's done, like this!" She begins to play until... BOOM! She was covered with powder and smirked dazed. Benitsubasa then comically collapse to the ground backward.

Ethan stared unable to believe what happened there. "Did Benitsubasa save me from something that I will survive so easily?" He turned to the camera. "Or was it a trap?" he asked.

The End.


End file.
